Lily y James: una historia perdida en el pasado
by Merodeadora5
Summary: Hogwarts, época de los merodeadores,un amor prohibido en plena guerra. SUBI YA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA...
1. Encuentros nocturnos

**Ola, es el primer fic que escribo... espero que os guste. Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mio, pero la historia sí. Me gustaría saber si os gusta, si os parece una idea absurda, si no es buena la redacción... todo lo que penseis.**

**Capítulo I: Encuentros nocturnos**

**Bajé las escaleras frías hasta la oscura mazmorra, iluminado tan solo por la luz tenue que emanaba mi varita. De nuevo, el placer de enfrentarse a lo prohibido me llenaba. El encontrarme otra vez frente al peligro: la más dulce, amarga y picante de todas las sensaciones.**

**Alcé el brazo en alto para iluminar la sala, cada vez más conocida. Ella ya estaba allí. Por una vez era yo quien llegaba tarde, no porque deseara menos estar en su compañía, sino porque mis amigos habían tardado mucho en dormirse.**

**Estaba acurrucada en un rincón, envuelta en una manta, con los rizos largos y rojos cayéndole sobre la cara. No me pareció bien despertarla, por lo menos durante un rato.**

**Simplemente, me acerqué y me acomodé junto a ella, iluminando su cara de ángel con mi luz dorada. Era preciosa.**

**Sus rasgos suaves y expresivos estaban ahora relajados, dándole un aspecto tranquilo. Su piel clara despedía reflejos dorados por la luz. Le aparté los mechones de pelo que le caían por los ojos cerrados.**

**Cuando estaban abiertos, sus ojos tenían un color verde y profundo, mezclado con unas alegres motitas azules, que provocaban que parecieran unos ojos muy grandes.**

**La manta en la que estaba envuelta olía a perfume de rosas. Sabía que me encantaba ese perfume. Se lo ponía cada vez que quedaba conmigo.**

**Me abracé suavemente a su cuerpo, para sentir su calor y oler su fragancia. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, y cogió mis brazos con cariño.**

**-Lily. –susurré en su oído. –Si estás cansada, vuelve a tu cama.**

**-No quiero, quiero estar contigo. –dijo ella, quitándose la manta y mi cuerpo de encima. –Pero esta habitación es muy asfixiante, quiero dar un paseo por el colegio.**

**-Vale. –concedí, levantándome.**

**Sin más palabras, salí de la mazmorra y subí las escaleras, con ella cogida de mi brazo. En realidad, ahora me doy cuenta de que no hablábamos mucho, y aún así nos entendíamos bien.**

**El pasillo estaba vacío. Más a la izquierda estaba la clase de pociones, y si caminabas por un rato entre los laberínticos pasadizos subterráneos, llegabas a la sala común de Slytherin.**

**A la derecha, en cambio, había unas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba, y ese fue el camino que tomamos. En los pasillos del colegio no había nadie.**

**Si lo hubiera habido, hubiéramos tenido serios problemas para explicar que hacía yo allí sin camiseta, con una chica que en teoría no era ni amiga mía, la cual iba tapada con una manta y un camisón fino de esos súper ceñidos.**

**Sólo cuando llegamos a los pasillos de alrededor de la torre de Gryffindor, pude ver una sombra salir por el cuadro de la dama gorda. Inmediatamente, cogí a Lily y la metí detrás de una armadura.**

**Miré con cautela a la persona que acababa de salir de nuestra sala común. El olor a rosas de Lily me desconcentraba. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, y sólo se oían nuestras dos respiraciones aceleradas. Por un momento pensé que nos pillarían a los dos.**

**El intruso nocturno giró hacia donde estábamos nosotros, y siguió caminando despacio en dirección a la armadura que era nuestro escondite. Nos había oído. Por un segundo contuve la respiración, estaba sólo a unos pasos, se acercaba cada vez más...**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-¿James? –el licántropo se incorporó en la cama, preocupado. -¿Dónde estás? –preguntó tanteando la cama. Sólo estaba él. Había sido un sueño.**

**Remus había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Aunque ya no se acordaba de ella. James había desaparecido. Se levantó, algo angustiado. Se encontraba mal.**

**El suelo, como siempre, estaba frío. Se anotó mentalmente por enésima vez que tenía que comprarse unos calcetines. Aún así, descorrió la cortina de la cama de su amigo. Estaba vacía.**

**-¿James? –gimoteó Remus (¿no es adorable?) – ¿Sirius? –se dirigió a la cama de Sirius.**

**Cada vez se encontraba peor. Estaba todo sudado, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Abrió apresuradamente las cortinas, y vio la cama de Sirius vacía también.**

**Reprimió unas estúpidas ganas de llorar y caminó tambaleándose hasta la cama de Peter. Tenía muchísimo frío, pero le ardían los ojos. Temblaba.**

**-¿Peter? ¿Dónde estáis? –estaba cada vez más mareado. Tenía que ser una pesadilla idiota.**

**Abrió esperanzado la única cortina cerrada. En la cama estaban Peter y una rubia de bote que estaba durmiendo encima de él, tapados con unas sábanas.**

**Remus se giró de repente, y vomitó encima de la cortina que aún tenía en la mano, arrancando varias de las anillas que la sujetaban.**

**Peter se despertó, sorprendido, y vio a Remus agarrado a su cortina. El licántropo levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una acusadora mirada de reproche y salió corriendo mareado, limpiándose la boca con el brazo, hacia la sala común.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Admito que me descontrolé un poco. No sabía como excusar el estar con Lily ante un alumno de mi propia casa o un profesor. Por un momento pensé en las consecuencias. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso, conforme se iba acercando.**

**Nos apretamos contra la pared, acongojados. Ya casi se podía oír su respiración rebotando contra el metal de la armadura, sus dedos rozaron la coraza y vi como ligeramente se asomaba.**

**-¡Sirius, James! –gritó alguien desde la puerta de la sala común.**

**La cabeza de nuestra sombra se giró bruscamente, hacia la entrada. Al igual que yo, él también había reconocido en el instante aquel quejido.**

**-¿Remus? –preguntó.**

**Me sorprendí al oír aquella voz tan conocida. Aún así, no salimos de nuestro escondite.**

**-Lily, quédate aquí. –dije en voz baja. –No salgas hasta que se hayan alejado. Son mis amigos.**

**Salí valientemente de detrás de la estatua, y me acerqué a ellos.**

**-Remus, estás ardiendo. –dijo nuestra sombra entre dientes.**

**-¿Dónde está Peter? ¿No te ha ayudado? –pregunté atrayendo su atención sobre mi.**

**-En serio, tíos, me encuentro muy mal. –gimió Remus apremiante.**

**Los tres fuimos corriendo hacia la enfermería y de Lily no supe nada más.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily se quedó un tiempo detrás de la armadura, hasta estar segura de que no había nadie en el corredor. Después siguió a los tres merodeadores por el pasillo. No sabía por qué lo hacía. Simplemente, no quería volver a su cuarto.**

**Los siguió durante un rato, con Remus gimiendo de dolor de vez en cuando, montando escena, más que nada. Cuando llegaron por fin a la enfermería, se quedó atrás un momento, protegida por las sombras.**

**Los tres chicos entraron en la sala blanca y ella se quedó fuera, sin decidirse a acercarse a la puerta entreabierta. Al final se acercó y miró con cautela por el espacio abierto.**

**En una cama estaba Remus, con la señora Ponfrey examinando sus amígdalas a la vez que calculaba cual era el asqueroso potingue que tendría que darle para que se curara.**

**Sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida, estaba Sirius, y James se había sentado en la cama, al lado de Remus.**

**De repente, los ojos azules de Sirius se dirigieron hacia ella, manteniendo la mirada un momento. Lily se alejó de la puerta y corrió camino a la torre, pero antes de darse cuenta, tenía la mano de Sirius sujetándola por el brazo.**

**El chico le sonrió enigmáticamente, apartándose el pelo oscuro de la cara con elegancia, para que el flequillo no le tapara los ojos azules.**

**Lily sólo le observó un momento, recuperando el aliento. Su figura musculosa se dibujaba en la oscuridad. La pelirroja se acercó a él y le apartó los mechones de las mejillas, acariciando suavemente su cara.**

**-Hueles a rosas. –dijo él medio protestando. –Lo haces a propósito.**

**-¿No ves que sí? –contestó ella.**

**-Se nos ha estropeado la noche, ¿eh?**

**-No pasa nada. –afirmó quitándole importancia.**

**-Si James nos hubiera visto esta noche... –empezó Sirius, pero Lily le puso un dedo en la boca.**

**-... no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie. –finalizó. –Deberías decírselo a ellos, ¿no te parece?**

**-No tienen por qué conocer mi vida. –cortó Sirius.**

**Lily no siguió discutiendo. Sólo se deslizó bajo sus brazos. Sirius sabía que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no diría nada más. Era una tregua simbólica, por así decirlo.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Guié a Lily por el castillo desierto. Los cuadros dormidos eran únicos testigos de nuestro paseo nocturno. Subimos hasta la torre de astronomía y contemplamos las estrellas, suspirando tonterías.**

**Parecía que me perdía dentro de sus ojos. Por la noche, esas motitas azules en los ojos verdes esmeralda... daban un efecto acuático de estar nadando, y yo siempre he sido de los que se dejan llevar.**

**Bajamos cuidadosamente las escaleras, ella cogida de mi mano, diciendo cosas que yo no escuchaba. Sólo intentaba mantenerse despierta un poquito más, a tiempo para caer en su cama y olvidarse de mi, o tal vez soñara conmigo, no sé.**

**A esas horas de la noche, tenía una expresión risueña y despreocupada, cosa que no tenía por el día.**

**A lo mejor pensaba que estaba soñando, probablemente era eso, porque si no, no hubiera dejado que por el día yo coqueteara con todas las tías que se me pasaban por delante.**

**Cuando llegamos a la sala común, como siempre, me dio pereza tener que dejarle allí. Entonces, Lily se tiró en un sillón.**

**-Yo ya no me muevo de aquí, que estoy muy cansada. –gruñó.**

**Mi primera reacción fue tirarme encima de ella pero la contuve y decidí llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. Cuando llegué ya estaba dormida. Su cama era la única con la cortina descorrida, cosa de agradecer.**

**Le dejé en la cama, y la arropé con cariño, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Me incliné sobre Lily y le di un beso, un suave roce en los labios, y ella, no tan dormida como parecía, me pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro.**

**-Sirius... –suspiró.**

**Yo le dediqué una última sonrisa salí y cerre la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruido.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Aún no eran ni las tres de la mañana cuando Lily se despertó desvelada. Sirius no se le iba de la cabeza. Intentó apartar la imagen de su mente, pero era absolutamente imposible.**

**Al cabo de un rato, decidió levantarse. Medio sonámbula, pasó el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras, bajó a la sala común y atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda.**

**El castillo por la noche era tranquilo, y le gustaba pasear por él. Los profesores a esas horas estaban durmiendo, por lo que no era peligroso. Decidida a seguir hacia abajo, acabó en el laberinto de mazmorras que era casa de los Slytherin.**

**Instintivamente, bajó a la sala donde se encontraba con el merodeador, con la falsa ilusión de que estuviera allí. El lugar estaba vacío.**

**Volvió a subir, y siguió caminando por los estrechos pasillos de piedra fría y oscura. De repente, un escalofriante gemido resonó por todo el corredor, haciendo eco.**

**Sonaba como el lamento de un fantasma, como Mirtle la Llorona, cuando chillaba, pero más ahogado. Sorprendida, Lily buscó la fuente del sonido en la oscuridad, pero ya no se oía nada más. Claramente había sido un niño.**

**Con cuidado empezó a buscarlo. No entendía como los Slytherin podían orientarse y ver en la oscuridad del entramado de sótanos y escaleras que eran las mazmorras.**

**Los pasadizos eran oscuros, y sólo los principales tenían antorchas para iluminarlos. La piedra negra no hacía más fácil la búsqueda.**

**Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, encontró a un niño acurrucado detrás de una columna. El Slytherin, con sus ojos acostumbrados a las mazmorras, hacía un rato que la había visto.**

**Lily se encontró de repente con que no sabía como actuar. Para empezar, se acercó a él, con cuidado, sin olvidar que era un Slytherin.**

**-Buenas noches. –empezó con mucho tacto.**

**El chico intentó hacerse invisible en la columna, pero Lily ya lo había visto y tuvo que contestar.**

**-Si te pillan aquí le quitarán puntos a tu casa. ¿Qué haces en las mazmorras? –preguntó con voz cortante.**

**-¿De qué curso eres? –preguntó sin hacer mucho caso a su tono de voz.**

**-Soy de sexto. –murmuró el chico.**

**La pelirroja le miró un momento. Parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que decía. Lily no se atrevió a acercarse más, pero siguió preguntando.**

**-¿Por qué llorabas? –preguntó con suavidad.**

**-¡No estaba llorando! –casi chilló el chico, reaccionando violentamente.**

**-Vale. –contestó Lily, apaciguadora. -¿Quieres que me quede? Si necesitas algo...**

**-¡Puedo arreglarme yo solo! No necesito a nadie, ¿entiendes? Vete.**

**Lily se le quedó mirando algo triste, y luego tomó una decisión.**

**-Soy prefecta. –anunció endureciendo la voz. –¿Qué haces en un pasillo a estas horas de la noche? Está prohibido, ¿sabes?**

**El chico levantó la mirada, y por un momento, relampaguearon sus ojos negros en la oscuridad.**

**-Eres una zorra. –gruñó.**

**-Dime por qué estás aquí o empezaré a quitarte puntos. –advirtió Lily.**

**-Mis compañeros de casa me han tirado. –dijo el chico al fin, enterrando la cara en las rodillas. Aún seguía acurrucado en el suelo, y Lily estaba de pie.**

**La pelirroja se quedó en el sitio, pensando qué hacer.**

**-No pueden tirarte de una casa. –dijo Lily por fin.**

**-Eso díselo a ellos. –dijo entre dientes.**

**-Mañana mismo hablaré con el cabeza de la casa Slytherin. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-No necesito tu ayuda, zorra prefecta. –escupió sin mucho convencimiento.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas? –repitió Lily.**

**-Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Y no hace falta que hables con mi cabeza de casa, ya me las apañaré. –Severus se levantó. –No creo que a Malfoy le vaya a hacer mucha gracia, pero no puede ser peor que esos jodidos merodeadores.**

**-Si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, pídemelo. Normalmente estoy encontrable.**

**Snape ya estaba andando por el pasillo oscuro, camino de su sala común.**

**-Descuida, no lo haré. –murmuró sin girarse.**

**-Me llamo Lily Evans. –dijo. –Pregunta por mí.**

**Severus se perdió en el pasillo, y Lily decidió volver de nuevo a su cama. Deambuló durante un tiempo por el castillo y las mazmorras, hasta encontrar de nuevo su sala común.**

**Miró con nostalgia la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos. Sabía que por la mañana no vería al verdadero Sirius, vería aquella máscara que tanto se complacía en lucir.**

**Un Sirius creído e insultante, que alardeaba con sus amigos de ser el mejor. No podría ver a Sirius hasta, quizá la noche siguiente, o la otra o la que viniera después.**

**Él elegía cuando quitarse el maquillaje, y Lily sólo le seguía, enamorada de aquella persona que llevaba detrás.**

**La cama se le hizo asquerosamente vacía. Las cortinas de las camas de al lado estaban cerradas. Sus amigas dormían en ellas.**

**Si por lo menos pudiera contárselo... Pero sabía lo que podía pasar.**

"**Un secreto es algo que NADIE sabe" había dicho Sirius.**

**De alguna forma, si llegaba a oídos de su familia que el chico se veía con una "sangre sucia" como ella, no se lo quería ni imaginar. Sirius estaría en una situación familiar muy incómoda, por no mencionar lo que le podía hacer a ella su hermano.**

**Se durmió, algo preocupada. No confiaba en que los problemas se solucionaran con el tiempo. Nunca lo había hecho.**

****


	2. Secretos y confesiones

_Bien aquí esta el segundo capi, que no se si me ha quedado muy bien el final pero bueno... espero que os guste y ke dejeis review porque la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante..._

_Por cierto, creo ke se ha notado, pero la letra subrayada la cuenta Sirius y el resto lo cuento yo, jeje._

**Capítulo II: Secretos y confesiones**

**Por una vez, no me molestaba estar en la biblioteca. La chica de los ojos verdes también estaba allí otra vez, y eso me animaba mucho más que historia de la magia.**

**No, decididamente, no veo a quién le iba a gustar más un troll que mi chica de ojos verdes. A Remus, a lo mejor, pero él siempre a sido de los raros.**

**Miré a James. Estaba muy extraño últimamente. Me fijé en que a él también le gustaba más una chica de ojos verdes, pero intenté pensar que miraba a otra.**

**-Oye, Jimy. –pregunté con voz inocente.**

**-¿Qué? –contestó, pero rápidamente cambió de expresión. –¡Oye, no me llames Jimy!**

**-¿A quien miras, Prongs? –pregunté sin desviarme del tema principal.**

**-¿Has visto a aquella pelirroja de allí? –preguntó con suspicacia.**

**-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! –grité muy alarmado.**

**-Pues miraba justo a la que está detrás. –contestó riéndose de mi reacción. –Porque a la pelirroja llevas dos horas arrancándole la camisa los ojos.**

**-¡Mentira! Yo no estoy...**

**-¿Queréis parar de una vez? –interrumpió Remus. –¿Sabéis qué os digo? Me voy, estudiaré en la cama.**

**Cogió sus libros y salió de la biblioteca. James salió corrió detrás de él, dejándome allí solo. No había nada que hacer. (¬ ¬ Evidentemente, estudiar no es algo que hacer, ¿verdad?)**

**De repente, Lily se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi mesa, con algo de indecisión. ¿Qué hacer? Miré a mi alrededor. Todo el personal femenino de la biblioteca me estaba mirando, no podía hablar con ella como si significara algo para mi...**

**Estaba a dos metros de mi mesa, quedaría muy mal huir de ella.**

**Oh, dios, ¿qué hacer?**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Hola Sirius. –saludó Lily, con voz algo afectada.**

**-Hola, Evans. –contestó él fríamente.**

**-Eh... ¿tienes aquí el libro de Defensa? Se me ha olvidado, y eres aquí el único de nuestro curso. –dijo ella.**

**Sirius ya había notado que se podía oír todo lo que decían desde las mesas de alrededor, y se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, aunque intentó mantener la calma exteriormente. Le dirigió a Lily una de sus sonrisas más arrogantes.**

**-Mmmm... No, Evans, si quieres unirte a mi club de fans, tendrás que inventarte una excusa mejor, o hablar con aquellas de allí. –anunció, señalando a un grupito de niñas de tercero y cuarto, que dieron un chillidito cuando él les señaló.**

**Lily notó como sus mejillas ardían, sabiendo que se había puesto delatadoramente roja.**

**-No hacía falta que te pusieras borde, Black. –contestó con frialdad. –Con que digas que no te da la gana basta.**

**Sirius sólo le señaló la mesa donde estaban las amigas de Lily, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona, como ordenándole que dejara de molestarle con sus trivialidades.**

**Lily se tragó lastimeramente el orgullo y volvió a su mesa, cabizbaja.**

**-¿Qué coño le pasa a ese gilipollas? –preguntó Eloise.**

**-Siriusitis. –murmuró Andrómeda, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo de astronomía. –Le suele pasar, de vez en cuando. El no tenerla, me refiero. Mi primo es imbécil, no le hagas caso. –terminó, levantando la cabeza.**

**Lily estaba entre con el orgullo herido, enfadada, triste y enamorada asquerosamente.**

**-Vale. –dijo la pelirroja. –Ese tío es un cabrón.**

**-No se te merece. –añadió Eloise.**

**-Y, además, es un Black. –suspiró Andrómeda, enrollando su pergamino. –Y los Black no son buena gente.**

**-¡Pero si tú también eres una Black! –esa era Eloise. Quisquillosa...**

**-¿He dicho que yo sea buena gente, Ely? –preguntó Andrómeda con voz casual.**

**Lily sólo soltó un gruñido mientras veía como la señora Pince tiraba a Sirius de la biblioteca por tener los pies encima de la mesa.**

**Sólo Lily se dio cuenta de que había dejado un libro encima de la mesa donde había estado estudiando.**

**Al cabo de un rato razonable, como para no despertar sospechas, se levantó y fue hacia la zona cercana a la mesa, revisando con exagerado interés las estanterías.**

**Al pasar por al lado cogió el libro y se apoyó en una esquina, a hojearlo. En las pastas había un título grabado que rezaba:**

_**Defensa y preparación contra las malas artes, curso sexto.**_

_**B.T. Hellawney**_

**Entre la tapa y la primera página se deslizó hacia su regazo un trozo de pergamino dorado. Era una carta escrita con letra azul muy cuidada.**

_**Lo siento Lils, no he podido hacer otra cosa, ¿vale?Esta noche voy a ir a donde tú ya sabes a la misma hora de siempre. Te espero, mi amor. No faltes.**_

_**Te ama:**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**PD: Hoy estás preciosa, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza... Te quiero.**_

**Lily se quedó mirando un segundo el papel, pero inmediatamente se desintegró en un humo plateado.**

**La chica volvió radiante hacia la mesa de sus dos amigas. Andrómeda sólo chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.**

**-Al final te ha dejado el libro, ¿no?**

**-Sip, eso parece. –contestó Lily, muy contenta.**

**-Mi primo no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. –dijo Andrómeda con apatía.**

**"En realidad, es el que mejor lo sabe" pensó Lily, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Severus Snape estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de su sala común, haciendo, cómo no, los deberes de Pociones.**

**Era ya noche cerrada, y no esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera bajar a molestarlo. Sus ojos negros recorrían rápidamente el papel, sólo un poco más que su pluma, que emitía un conocido rasgueo al deslizarse.**

**Nada más se oía en la desierta habitación. Sólo la vela encendida frente a su pergamino delataba su presencia en la habitación.**

**A parte de esto, el chico estaba en perfecto silencio y no se le veía apenas, hundido en el sillón, demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo.**

**De repente, se oyó un ruido, casi imperceptible, de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras. Con un movimiento rápido, apagó la vela y se agazapó en el sillón, casi sin respirar.**

**Una luz dorada bajó por las escaleras, iluminando tenuemente la verde y plateada sala. Sólo cuando estuvo más cerca de él pudo ver la torcida sonrisa de Rugulus Black.**

**Pasó con cuidado por la sala común, sin reparar en Severus, que seguía acurrucado en su asiento, rezando para que no le encontrara.**

**La puerta de la sala común se abrió suavemente, sin hacer ruido, de mano de Rugulus. Snape suspiró al creerse a salvo. Fue un error.**

**El segundo de los Black se giró bruscamente, iluminando con su varita al aterrorizado Severus, que se quedó paralizado.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? –siseó, acercándose a él.**

**-Nada, sólo hacía los deberes. –atinó a decir el chico, con voz temblorosa.**

**-Como le digas a alguien que he pasado por aquí te arrepentirás, ¿entendido? –amenazó. –Te vas a llevar la paliza de tu vida como vuelva y aún estés aquí. Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor.**

**Snape recogió apresuradamente sus deberes y huyó hacia su habitación. Le había echado de su propia sala común un niño del curso inferior. Vergüenza.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt **

**-Lily. –susurré. –Sabía que vendrías.**

**Ella estaba tan guapa como siempre, bajo la luz dorada de mi varita.**

**-Eres un impertinente y un creído, Black. –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma adorable.**

**-Me cuesta conseguirlo, amor. –gorjeé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Me encanta cuando se hace la ofendida.**

**-Estoy cansada. Cansada de que siempre te portes igual de arrogante. –en su voz había un leve quejido de tristeza. –Deja de tratarme mal.**

**Por un momento, oí un parpadeo, como una alarma dentro de mi cabeza que decía que esta vez ella iba en serio. Me acerqué para intentar abrazarle, pero ella se alejó de mi.**

**-Vamos Lils... –dije intentando animarla. –Sabes que no puedo enfrentarme a mi familia. –de repente noté como la voz se me quebraba y me callé.**

**-¡Y tú sabes que yo no puedo mentir, Sirius! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! Estoy viviendo una mentira por ti, y no me lo pagas para nada. –Lily estaba a punto de llorar. Así que era eso lo que le pasaba.**

**Yo bajé tristemente la cabeza. Estaba confundido. No sabía que decirle, ni como iba a reaccionar.**

**-Por favor, Lily... –musité lo más sinceramente posible. –Sólo un poquito más. Un poquito.**

**Lily suspiró. Pareció pensarlo unos segundos que me parecieron infinitos antes de asentir. Me acerqué otra vez a ella y le abracé con cariño, mientras le besaba. Allí mismo decidí que aquello no podía seguir así.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**James se acercó a la cama de Remus, corrió la cortina y se sentó a su lado. Estaba dormido. Dormía sin camiseta. El pelo castaño le caía descuidadamente sobre la cara y la almohada de forma muy sexy.**

**James pasó la mano por los mechones jugueteando con ellos. Le encantaba el pelo de Remus. No era como el suyo. El color era mucho más bonito y brillante.**

**No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Decidió dejar de comerse el tarro y despertarle de una vez. Con dulzura, acercó la boca a su oreja.**

**-Remus... Remus... despierta, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora. Es urgente.**

**El licántropo abrió los ojos dorados, profundos e impactantes con una naturalidad increíble. No parecía que hubiera estado dormido mientras James le acariciaba el pelo.**

**La sola idea hizo sonrojarse al chico, pero Remus no dijo nada. Con elegancia, bajó de la cama por el lado contrario al que estaba sentado James.**

**-Mejor vamos a otra parte. –dijo Remus señalando la cama de Peter, que tenía las cortinas corridas. –Últimamente está cogiendo la mala costumbre de traerse a sus chicas a la habitación.**

**James sólo asintió, mientras seguía a Remus fuera del dormitorio. Bajaron por un pasadizo oculto en la sala común a un cuartito pequeño, que iluminaron con una vela.**

**Se sentaron en el suelo, porque el único mueble que había en la habitación era una banqueta de madera, ocupada por la vela.**

**-¿Qué querías decirme, Prongs? –preguntó Remus con voz serena.**

**James tragó saliva, con nerviosismo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás conseguiría decirle a Remus todo lo que había ensayado.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily corría detrás de mí bajo la luz de la luna, que iluminaba los terrenos, tiñéndolo todo de color plateado.**

**Nadie hubiera pensado que yo era aquel perro negro que saltaba a su alrededor.**

**Cansado, me tumbé al lado de un árbol, esperando que ella llegara hasta mi y se sentara. Me transformé en una persona de nuevo y la abracé sonriendo. Eran esos momentos especiales los que hacían a Lily tan diferente a las demás... en el aire se notaba una sensación que no podría definir ni con todas las palabras.**

**Entonces oí un ruido entre los matorrales de alrededor. No era un ruido de viento, era un animal o una persona bastante grande. Enseguida me alejé del árbol convirtiéndome en perro, y corrí hacia el lugar del que venía el sonido.**

**Saltando impulsivamente sobre lo que fuera que se escondía allí, me encontré sobre el cuerpo de una persona. Los ojos fríos y azules, el pelo largo y oscuro y la mirada dura y arrogante, cortesía de los Black.**

**-¡Rugulus, hijo de la gran...! ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –por un segundo, no supe como había podido decir eso siendo un perro, momento que aprovechó mi hermano para deshacerse de mi.**

**Entonces caí en la cuenta de que me había transformado sin querer. A veces aún me pasaba. Me levanté sin perder un segundo y le apunté con la varita.**

**-Sirius. –dijo con desprecio. -¿Sabe papá que eres un animago ilegal? –puso un énfasis especial el la palabra "ilegal" que me dejó bien claro que estaba metido en un lío.**

**-Como se lo cuentes a alguien te juro que te arrepentirás. –amenacé.**

**-¡Qué miedo! ¿Que harás? ¿Irás llorando a mamaíta otra vez? Mami... –lloriqueó falsamente. –Sabes que ella me prefiere a mi. –se burló en mi cara.**

**-Puedo decirle a madre que vendes pociones alucinógenas... –comenté simulando un tono casual. Rugulus se puso serio de repente.**

**-No serás capaz. Ella no te creerá. No tienes ninguna prueba.**

**-No te esfuerces, hermano, lo divertido es que sí que las tengo –añadí con una malévola sonrisa. –Podrías acabar fuera de la familia...**

**-Como se entere ella, te juro que todo el colegio sabrá que eres animago ilegal. –siseó, entrecerrando los fríos ojos.**

**-Tu silencio por el mío, Ruggy. –le dije. Odiaba que le llamaran Ruggy, pero no dijo nada al respecto.**

**-Te lo advierto, Sirius, si rompes el trato te arrepentirás. –dijo a modo de asentimiento.**

**-No te preocupes, Rugulus, puedo decir lo mismo.**

**Rugulus sólo frunció los labios y me miró con odio.**

**-No sé que haces aquí, hermano, ni que te llevas entre manos últimamente, pero como me entere no comprarías mi silencio ni con todo el oro de Gringgots. –dijo antes de girarse orgullosamente y encaminarse hacia el castillo.**

**Así era Rugulus. Siempre tenía que decir la última palabra en todo.**

**Busqué con la vista a Lily. Se había escondido. Volvimos al castillo con cuidado de que nadie nos viera.**

**-No sabía que tu hermano vende pociones ilegales. –murmuró Lily de camino la sala común.**

**-Hay muchas cosas de Rugulus que sólo yo sé. Y prefiero que siga siendo así. –le contesté con la voz apagada. –No le digas a nadie lo que has escuchado esta noche.**

**Lily no dijo nada. Sólo subió hacia su cuarto, mientras yo le miraba desde abajo de las escaleras.**

**Subí hacia mi habitación, dándole vueltas a mi situación familiar.**

**El odio que le profesaba a mi hermano estaba acumulado desde que tenía yo un año y medio. Hiciera lo que yo hiciera, Rugulus lo hacía mil veces mejor.**

**Él empezó a hablar antes que yo, el hacía dibujos más bonitos, él era mejor mago, él era adorable y un Black como los de antes, y yo era la oveja azul a topos naranjas.**

**Con el tiempo aprendí que mi casa era el último sitio en el que me gustaría estar encerrado. Y menos si estaba Rugulus Black. Mi madre le adoraba.**

**Aparte de eso, era una buena madre. Siempre me cuidó y se preocupó por mi. No, ella tenía otra pega. Pensaba que ser un Black de convertía prácticamente en miembro de la realeza, y estaba a favor de la pureza de sangre.**

**Si quitamos esas dos cosas, era una mujer adorable, que nos protegía de nuestro padre, jugaba con nosotros y estaba siempre en casa. No todos los hijos de familias ricas podían decir eso.**

**Es muy triste que te críe un elfo doméstico. Familias como los Malfoy o los Lestrange, dejaban a sus niños a cargo de estas criaturas. No es que tenga nada en contra de ellos, pero madre no hay más que una.**

**Entré en la habitación oscura. James y Remus habían salido. Me pregunté si habrían notado mi ausencia y me metí en la cama algo preocupado. No sé si serían imaginaciones mías, pero últimamente estaba muy raro, James.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico de los ojos dorados.**

**James hizo un gesto nervioso con la boca. Remus le miraba fijamente. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más expectativo.**

**-Vale. –empezó el moreno, intentando tranquilizarse. –Remus, tenía que hablar contigo a solas, ¿sabes? Es porque siempre estamos con Padfoot y Wormtail, nunca hablamos en serio.**

**-Bueno, –admitió Remus. –ahora estamos hablando, Prongs.**

**-Sí. –dijo. –La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad no es como la que tengo con Padfoot. –James miró a Remus, que asintió, animándole a continuar. –Cuando estoy contigo, Remus, todo es diferente. Siento... siento... una sensación muy rara en el estómago, y he estado pensando mucho tiempo en ello. No... no te lo diría si no lo hubiera pensado bien.**

**Remus perdió gran parte de la calma que había mantenido con esfuerzo hasta el momento. Se había puesto a temblar incontrolablemente. James intentó ignorarlo y siguió hablando.**

**-La verdad es que yo... creo que... que... que... –se había enganchado de lo nervioso que estaba.**

**-¿Crees que qué? –preguntó Remus, intentando recuperar la confianza.**

**-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. –suspiró James por fin.**

**Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. No quería saber su reacción, pero tenía que enfrentarse a ella. Remus estaba allí y tendría que contestarle.**

_Mmmm parece que va a haber un poquito de slash... no me pasaré con las escenas lo prometo... se aceptan sugerencias para la reacción de Remus..._

_**¿Qué hará nuestro licántropo favorito? Tensssiiiooooonnn... muajajajajajajaj ke mala soy.**_

**_Bueno, y contesto a los reviews... solo dos, ke vagos..._**

**_Yare: Ke ben ke te guste mi fic, yo he leido el tuyo y es buenísimo, klaro ke estare encantada de poner mi fic en tu pagina, lo ke pasa es ke no sale! Porfavor mandame la direccion..._**

_**Sara Riddle: Claro ke lo seguire! En serio piensas ke tengo talento?? Gacias!!!**_

_**Dru: ¬¬ ese titulo era solo para el document manager tonta... por cierto la traduccion no la e exo yo. I ke no es gay!!!!!**_


	3. Errores a corregir para las próximas nav...

**_Siiii lo seeee he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero esque tenía una falta de inspiración tremenda, y encima con los examenes... bufff ke horror. Prometo que a partir de ahora actualizare cada poco tiempo, el capítulo cuatro casi esta... lo sientooooo...._**

**Capítulo III: Errores a corregir para las proximas Navidades...**

**-¿Qué? –preguntó el licántropo, confundido. Ni toda la preparación psicológica del mundo podría haberle defendido contra eso. –¡James, tienes detrás a todas las chicas del colegio, no puedes ser gay! (NA: ejem, ejem ¿qué tiene que ver eso? ¬¬)**

**-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? –dijo James mirando las paredes de la sala como si de repente fuera a salir alguien de ellas.**

**-¿Por qué me has contado esto? Yo... yo... –Remus se puso a tartamudear, todavía no se había repuesto de la impresión.**

**Pero James contestó a su pregunta sin más rodeos.**

**-Te lo he contado porque te quiero. –murmuró.**

**El licántropo miró fijamente el rostro del chico a la luz dorada de la vela. La tenue luz daba un aspecto lúgubre a su cara. Intentó convencerse de que no había oído aquello, pero desgraciadamente sí que lo había oído.**

**-James, yo... Todo el mundo tiene algunas sospechas sobre su verdadera sexualidad, es completamente normal. A mí también me pasa. Pero solo es eso... Una sospecha. –dijo con voz comprensiva. –Tú... tú no puedes ser eso James.**

**James le miró dolido.**

**-Moony, por favor... –dijo con la voz quebrada. –Vete. No lo entiendes. Necesito... estar solo un tiempo.**

**Remus mantuvo una intensa lucha interior consigo mismo. Por una parte, quería huir de allí, quería olvidar lo que había oído, y por otro lado, tenía que consolar a James.**

**-James... –murmuró por fin. –Somos amigos. No me había planteado nunca esto, por favor... No puedo darte una buena respuesta ahora.**

**James comprendió que se estaba comportando de una manera un poco egoísta.**

**-Lo siento. –se disculpó. –No debería haber... –James calló de repente y se apartó la mirada hacia el suelo. –Da igual ahora. Está echo.**

**Remus sólo negó con la cabeza inseguro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**-Deberías calmarte un poco antes de volver a la habitación, James. A veces, estar solo pensando ayuda. A mí me funciona. –dijo antes de salir.**

**James suspiró, destrozado. Remus se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily entró en su habitación como un fantasma y se sentó en su cama. No tenía sueño.**

**Se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Eloise. Estaba dormida. Sus tirabuzones dorado-castaños y largos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, como una cortina. Lily sonrió al verla tan inocente. Normalmente no era así.**

**En un acto reflejo, la abrazó casi despertándola. Después de esto se levantó, cerrando la cortina tras de sí y se sentó en la cama de Andrómeda.**

**Los ojos azules de los Black le sobresaltaron en la noche demasiado tarde como para reaccionar.**

**-¿Otra noche sin poder dormir, Lils? –preguntó sonriendo.**

**-Si... –suspiró Lily no muy convencida.**

**Andrómeda arrugó la nariz en un gesto comprensivo y se sentó en la cama.**

**-Yo tampoco puedo dormir desde hace noches... Quédate aquí y nos dedicamos a hablar un rato, así sería mucho menos aburrido.**

**Lily asintió con cara de felicidad y se metió en la cama de su amiga.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**A lo largo de los siguientes días, me estuve viendo con Lily mucho más de lo que solía. Nuestros encuentros se expandieron a casi todas las noches. Las clases se volvían una especie de ballet de miradas, un rastreo en el que el mínimo detalle parecía una nueva pista.**

**Llegó un momento en el que pensé que sin ella ya no podría vivir. Absorbía por completo mis pensamientos. Pasó un mes, dos meses, y llegó la Navidad a duras penas, y con ella... el baile.**

**Todo estaba preparado en el Gran Salón para la fiesta de Navidad, todo... menos ella.**

**Yo había estado ayudando a Remus y al resto de prefectos a adornar la sala –no por iniciativa propia, no os creáis– creyendo que ella, como prefecta, también estaría allí.**

**La mala suerte fue que hubiera ido con la brigada navideña para ayudar a los elfos domésticos a colgarles a las pobres lechuzas borlas de colorines... huid lechuzas, huid...**

**Así que tuve que tragarme el marronazo de colgar setecientas cincuenta y siete bolitas (y creedme que las conté) por las paredes del comedor. Un rayote de bolitas, por cierto.**

**Después de toda la tarde colgándolas por la pared (según las ordenes de Remsie, cómo no) apareció Dumbledore con una sonrisa, nos felicitó por el trabajo y con un sólo movimiento de varita las recolocó a su gusto por todo el comedor.**

**En ese momento me conté entre los alumnos que sintieron extraños deseos de hacerle tragar las bolitas al director y colgarlo del árbol de navidad con la barba tintada de rosa.**

**Dumbledore se debió de dar cuenta de que yo no era el único, porque, sin dejar de sonreír, salió del comedor como quien no ha roto un plato en su vida.**

**Con la confusión aproveché para poner tierra de por medio entre el trabajo y yo y me fui a buscar a James que estaría haciendo el vago por ahí o preparándole un "regalito" de Navidad a Snape.**

**Lo encontré haciendo ambas cosas (este Prongs siempre superando las expectativas) tirado en el sofá de una antigua sala de profesores que había sido abandonada un par de años atrás, cuando unos "gamberros" la gasearon con polvos picapica mágicos...**

**Este incidente coincidió misteriosamente con la búsqueda de una nueva base de operaciones para los merodeadores. Lo malo era que aún picaba.**

**-¿Qué tal Prongs?**

**-No muy bien, la verdad, estaba pensando... ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos sin gastarle una broma a Snape?**

**-¡Es verdad, ya llevamos dos semanas! –dije, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.**

**-Demasiado... –contestó Prongs, poniendo cara lastimera. –¿Crees que estamos perdiendo facultades? –añadió en un gesto melodramático.**

**-¡NO! –contestamos los dos a la vez.**

**Todo emocionado, me senté de golpe en el sofá sin recordar los polvos picapica...**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily estaba persiguiendo a una lechuza gris del colegio por los pasillos cercanos a la lechucería cuando se encontró otra vez con Snape. En esta ocasión estaba escondido detrás de una estatua y espiaba el pasillo siguiente con detenimiento.**

**Se acercó por detrás, curiosa.**

**-¿Qué haces, Snape? –preguntó. Severus pegó un salto. Casi se estrella contra el techo. Se giró atemorizado y miró a Lily con desprecio.**

**-No estaba haciendo nada malo, así que aléjate de mí.**

**La chica le observó atentamente un momento. Los ojos oscuros de Snape se dirigían nerviosos una y otra vez hacia el pasillo.**

**-No pensaba que estuvieras haciendo nada malo. –dijo por fin la pelirroja.**

**Snape se quedó un momento desconcertado, tiempo suficiente para que Lily desapareciera pasillo arriba.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**La fiesta alcanzaba su parte más interesante. Los profesores estaban ligeramente bebidos, lo suficiente para estar de constante risa tonta y buen humor, y los alumnos estaban empezando a descontrolarse.**

**En la pista de baile todos estaban unos encima de otros, y nadie estaba ya sentado en las mesas desperdigadas por los bordes del comedor. ¿Nadie? No, nadie no. Nosotros aún estábamos sentados felizmente en una de las mesas mas apartadas, y ya era todo un mérito, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.**

**No pasaban cinco segundos sin que pasara alguien por allí con una sonrisa tentadora (y con alguien me refiero a todas Gryffies de séptimo curso)**

**Además, el plan de los merodeadores para esa noche incluía que ninguno de nosotros tuviera que soportar a ninguna pareja pegajosa y mete mano que nos estorbara en nuestros planes.**

**Parecía que Remus y James lo tenían fácil, Peter no sé que en estaría pensando tan callado, aunque tampoco lo quiero saber. Y lo que es a mí, estaba buscando con la mirada a mi pelirroja, haciendo posturas un poco extrañas en el sillón.**

**Esto ocurría hasta que una de ellas era tan extraña que James y los demás se me quedaban mirando y yo me moderaba un poco aunque seguía absolutamente a mi bola. Cosa difícil ya que Jamesie nos hizo repetir el plan por lo menos siete veces hasta estar contento y dejarnos respirar...**

**¿Pero donde estaba esa pelirroja?**

**-Sincronizando relojes... –murmuró James dándome un codazo y sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**Todos tocamos los relojes con nuestras varitas y nos preparamos para iniciar la primera fase del plan "acabar con el mocho negro".**

**La primera parte del plan se completó tras al desaparición de Dumbledore, de la que se encargaron Remus y Peter.**

**James y yo comenzamos nuestra carrera en busca del objetivo, Snape.**

**-¡Puerta principal norte, James! –señalé. El Slythy había notado algo raro e intentaba escapar como un conejo.**

**-¡Rápido Padfoot! –contestó sacando la varita.**

**Dos hilos azules salieron de las puntas de nuestras varitas, algunos de los alumnos miraron en la dirección del hechizo, pero para la mayoría pasamos desapercibidos hasta que Moony y Wormtail salieron al paso del atemorizado objetivo, que desvió nuestros cables con maestría, como habíamos previsto.**

**Wormtail lanzó un hechizo anulador que fue bloqueado, dando tiempo suficiente a Moony para crear una máquina depiladora con la punta de su varita. A estas alturas todo el mundo se había enterado ya de lo que estaba pasando y se arremolinaban, curiosos.**

**Dos cables azules salieron sincronizados de mi varita y la de James, y esta vez dieron en el blanco, anulando los intentos de Snape por liberarse de su atacante.**

**Remus estaba a punto de decir el encantamiento elevador para subir a nuestro conejo hasta el techo del comedor:**

**-Wingardium leviosa...**

**-¡FINITE INCANTATEM!**

**Una voz potente y dura hizo retumbar la sala, sin duda había sido provocada por un sonorus. Sonó justo detrás de mí... Snape cayó al suelo, al instante todos nuestros encantamientos se desmoronaron como un castillo de cartas. Con ira, me giré apuntando con la varita al saboteador de nuestro plan.**

**De narices, me encontré con la pelirroja, con un vestido negro que realzaba la tensión del momento.**

**La ausencia de la música se hizo patente en un silencio sepulcral del que antes no nos habíamos enterado. La cara de la chica estaba amenazadoramente relajada, peligrosa.**

**-Lily... –dije como un idiota, bajando el brazo.**

**-Sirius Black, no tenéis ni idea del lío en que os habéis metido. –dijo, y su voz resonó de nuevo en todo el comedor, haciendo que me temblaran las rodillas.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Sirius, no puedo seguirte encubriendo. –Lily estaba muy seria, no estaba enfadada; como de costumbre, tenía un aire fuerte y cansado.**

**-Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, Lils. –contestó Sirius.**

**-¿Qué pretendíais haciéndole eso a Snape? Es lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que os a hecho? –preguntó, molesta. Su tono de voz había subido imperceptiblemente, y eso a Sirius le bastaba para entenderla.**

**-En realidad... es todo culpa suya. –dijo Sirius, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez. –Bueno, en realidad puede que no todo. No podría explicarlo y no tengo porqué explicarlo. –añadió cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Bien, ya veo. No sabes por qué te gusta joderle la vida a un niño inocente. –dijo Lily con voz severa.**

**-Inocente no, Lily, el también nos odia.**

**-Eso es lo que vosotros os habéis buscado. –contestó ella. –No quiero tener la necesidad de castigaros más. Espero que vuestra conducta mejore. –anunció Lily con voz tajante tras un momentáneo silencio.**

**Entonces se levantó. Dejaba claro que se estaba despidiendo de él.**

**Ni un beso, ni una sonrisa.**

**El merodeador se levantó también de su silla muy serio; le miró a los ojos, que se le antojaban vacíos, verdes e intrigantes. Ella todavía llevaba el vestido de fiesta puesto.**

**Sirius se lamento por un segundo de no haberla mirado antes, en la fiesta. Ahora desentonaba con su mirada, aunque no era menos bonito, denotaba un ambiente tenso.**

"**Sí, debería haberla mirado antes," se repitió.**

**Lily le acompañó hasta la puerta sin decir nada. El chico salió del despacho dócilmente, pero cuando la pelirroja intentó cerrar la puerta, le impidió hacerlo.**

**-Lily, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó. –Mañana nos despediremos por mucho tiempo.**

**Ella no pudo menos que sonreír, un atisbo de sonrisa, un fugaz momento que para cualquiera hubiera sido imperceptible, pero enseguida recordó el motivo de su enfado y su cara se ensombreció con rapidez.**

**-Mucho tiempo no son tres semanas, Black.**

**-Ahora, para mi sí. –dijo él. –Tú has hecho que me lo parezcan.**

**Lily se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y bajó la mirada.**

**Sirius se quedó como si le faltara algo, con la miel en el borde de los labios, como si notara sólo un atisbo de su sabor; y aunque sabía que Lily sentía lo mismo, pudo ver con claridad que se lo ocultaba.**

**No había más que decir. Con la cabeza baja, Sirius se dirigió a su cuarto, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente no la volvería a ver, que el tren partiría y ella no estaría allí para despedirle.**

**Por supuesto, así pasó, porque Sirius conocía a Lily, como se conocen dos grandes amigos. Ella estaba enfadada, enfadada porque Sirius fuera tan irresponsable. Enfadada porque se sentía desengañada respecto a él.**

**Se dio cuenta de que la había decepcionado, pero no sólo era eso. Lily tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de él y tenía miedo de su familia. Aunque le quisiera.**

**Si, la había decepcionado... no sabía que podía hacer.**

**Sirius pensó largo rato en ella durante la mañana, aunque no la vio, y mientras el tren se marchaba, sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia el castillo.**

**Casi pudo verla entre las sombras de una ventana, mirando el expreso de Hogwarts. Casi, pero no del todo, aunque le gustó pensar que sería así.**

**-Hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, Lily... sabes que te quiero. –susurró.**

**-¿Qué murmuras Padfoot? –preguntó James.**

**-No he dicho nada, Prongs. –contestó él sin apartar la mirada del horizonte coloreado. James se le acercó, pensando que a lo mejor era la nostalgia, y también él miró por el cristal.**

**Pero en alguna parte del castillo de Hogwarts, quizá en una pequeña ventana, una pelirroja murmuró:**

**-Hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, Sirius... sabes que yo también.**

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews, que buenos sois... i ke pesadas ke son mis betas, por favor...**_

**_Dru: Dru, te parece bonito ke te tenga ke kontestar 3 reviews?? sabes lo dificil ke es contestar a todo lo ke dices?? sabes ke el telefono no muerde, amor... siguiente!!_**

**_Yare: Ha costado pero lo hemos conseguido, por fin publico, gracias por leerlo, tu fic también me encanta es lo mejor. Muxos bss._**

**_Lilyk: Me alegro de ke te guste. Jeje, en realidad es Sirius el ke le esta kitando la pareja a James, pero no parece que a él le moleste mucho... un merodeador con otro?? no se, me lo estoy pensando, habrá que preguntarle a Remus... Gracias por el revi, bss_**

**_el angel salido: ejem ejem ¬¬ se supone ke no esta na bien ir por ahí diciendo ke sabes komo va a acabar... ahora me enfado i a lo mejor lo kambio ale._**

**_Bueno, ya esta... Gracias a todos los ke habéis dejado rr, espero ke lo sigais leyendo. Actualizare de aquí a un par de días como mucho._**

**_Besos!!!_**

**_Merodeadora5_**


	4. Antes de la tormenta

**Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, a mi me gusta, aunque hay una escena un poquito fuerte, pero sé que vuestros corazones lo aguantaran jeje, ya veremos, espero que me dejeis reiews.**

**Capítulo IV: Antes de la tormenta**

**Muchas veces soñé que huía de Grimmauld Place y me iba a vivir con Lily a un sitio donde nunca nos encontraran Rugulus y mi madre.**

**Siempre despertaba con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, y el tacto de sus rizos rojos en mis dedos, y escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de mi hermano en la cama de al lado, temeroso de que, de alguna manera, pudiera adivinar mis sueños y separarme de ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo infantil del pensamiento.**

**Intenté hablar con mi madre, tanteé todo lo que pude, pero por más esfuerzo que hice no me atreví a decirle nada. No puedo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**El día de la vuelta a Hogwarts se acercaba. Después de pasar tres largas semanas sin tener noticia alguna el uno del otro, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse en el tren, cuando, por casualidad, se encontraron por el pasillo del vagón.**

**Andrómeda y Eloise iban con Lily, pero él estaba solo. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento, descargando por un instante una corriente de deseo e indecisión acumulada durante las vacaciones. Apenas una mera visión del incendio que esa chispa podía causar.**

**Un instante invisible, Sirius fue el primero en bajar la mirada y desaparecer en uno de los compartimentos. Lily no dijo nada. Sólo decidió esperar.**

**No fue hasta unas horas después cuando por fin se encontró a solas con el merodeador en una pasillo de los pisos superiores. Ella había ido a buscarle por el colegio.**

**Lily se acercó con inseguridad a él. Acababa de salir de detrás de un tapiz dorado. Sirius miró nervioso hacia el suelo. Había estado intentando evitarla.**

**Ella adivinó en seguida que había estado haciendo durante las vacaciones. Pensó que había sido egoísta presionandole con su familia. Supo que tampoco había sido justo enfadarse con él por no ser como ella quería.**

**¿Pero en qué había estado pensando? Sirius era ya como ella quería, no necesitaba que cambiara nada más.**

**-Sirius... –dijo en voz baja. Hubiera podido ser un desgraciado intento de llamar su atencion, pero la voz se le quebró. –Hola. –dijo.**

**Indecisa, le miró acercarse por el pasillo con lentitud, sin mirarla. Le ignoraba. Por un momento quiso uhir, pero algo la retenía allí.**

**Sirius oyó su saludo; notaba su mirada quemándole la piel. Apenas estaban a unos metros, la farsa de que no la había visto salir del tapiz ya no aguantaría mucho más. Pensándolo bien tampoco lo deseaba, pese a que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver en aquella mirada.**

**Levantó los ojos, buscando los suyos, verdes, profundos, tan conocidos y sorprendentes... Y los encontró.**

**Como el primer rayo de luz que entra por la ventana un día de verano, una chispa,quizá la misma que antes,saltó en el aire, pero ya no era aire, era un torbellino de sentimientos lo que se respiraba en ved de él.**

**-Hola Lils. –un segundo, una milésima más tarde, y Lily ya no hubiera estado allí para escucharlo. Ya no hubieran tenido nada que hacer, todo se habría acabado. Pero no fue así.**

**Ese timido asomo de sonrisa abrió de golpe la ventana, dejando pasara cada rayo de sol, dejando que el espacio que existía entre los dos se incendiara con la chispa de sus miradas, y en realidad había fuego allí, un fuego invisible, que les mordía por dentro...**

**Lily no pudo aguantar un segundo más. Bajó la mirada, en contra de sus sentimientos, miró al suelo. No sabía que él había hecho lo mismo. A penas estaban a un metro. Se sintió confusa. Sólo quería estar cerca de él después de tanto tiempo...**

**-Sólo han sido tres semanas, Lils. –suspiró Sirius, como leyéndole el pensamiento. Paseaba nerviosamente la vista por la alfombra, repentinamente interesanante, intentando contener las ganas de tocarla. El olor a rosas le embriagaba. –A ti también se te han hecho muy largas, ¿verdad? –dijo, pero las palabras le sonaron huecas.**

**Ahora Lily fue la que puso los dedos en su barbilla, levantándole con cariño la cabeza y obligándole así a mirarla a los ojos, devolviendole el contacto a la realidad, la única realidad. El fuego y ella.**

**Entonces, la pequeña red de sentimientos que había atado a Sirius se rompió, de nuevo como la ventana, su propia ventana, su incendio... no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y la besó con una mezcla entre deseo, miedo e impaciencia, pasando los brazos por su espalda y su cintura.**

**Lily se escondió en él, se escondió de todo lo que temía, por un momento, se dejó arder, por un momento eterno. Sin cortar el beso, Sirius bajó las manos hasta sus piernas y empezó a deslizarlas por debajo de la falda; todo parecía un juego, una contradición de sensaciones innombrables, cayendo a la deriva en un río, un río como ella, un río de pensamientos...**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Momentos antes, Severus Snape deambulaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Solo, como siempre, repasaba los apuntes cuando de repente cinco Slytherins aparecieron del otro lado del pasillo.**

**-¡Hey, mirad, es el llorica! –gritó Lucius Malfoy, corriendo hacia él.**

**Severus se quedó clavado como una estaca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Crabbe, Goile, Malfoy y Black le habían rodeado.**

**-Esto es territorio Slytherin, niñata. –gritó el chico rubio platino. –Y tú no eres un Slytherin. Eres una vergüenza.**

**La novia de Malfoy, Narcisa, soltó una risita histérica. Los otros tres le dedicaron una sonrisa arrogante a Snape, que vio sus nervios sobre explotados.**

**-Yo sí que soy un Slytherin. –protestó sacando su varita. –Sois vosotros los que avergonzáis a la casa, atacando cinco contra uno.**

**-¿Habéis oído lo que ha dicho esta niñata? –gritó Crabbe.**

**-Ya puedes ir lloriqueando, nenaza. –gruñó Goile.**

**Severus vio como los dos chicos de su curso sólo esperaban una orden de Malfoy para atacar. En el cerrado círculo en el que le mantenían sólo había un punto débil.**

**Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Narcisa, tirándola encima de Malfoy. Los dos gorilas corrieron tras él, que ya huía por los pasillos de las mazmorras.**

**Rugulus vaciló un momento, esperando que el novio de su prima le dijera lo que debía hacer.**

**-¡Vamos, Black, esos imbéciles nunca lo alcanzarán! –gritó Lucius.**

**Snape se encontró entonces con tres Slytherins a sus espaldas. Sólo le quedaba una salida: las escaleras.**

**Pronto dos de los perseguidores se desmayaron en de tanto subir, pero Rugulus aún le seguía. Iban ya por el sexto piso, sin contar lo que habían subido desde las mazmorras cuando Rugulus sacó su varita y lanzó una cuerda plateada hacia el chico.**

**Severus cayó de bruces, intentando deshacerse de la cuerda. Para cuando lo consiguió, Rugulus ya estaba cogiéndole de la túnica y apretándole contra la pared.**

**-Suéltame Black, o hablaré con el director.**

**Rugulus sólo se rió.**

**-No te atreverías a hacerlo, Snape. Eres un cobarde.**

**-_Petrificus totalus_ –murmuró él por toda respuesta, clavándole la varita en las costillas.**

**Salió corriendo libre del brazo del hermano de Sirius, que se había quedado petrificado.**

**Corrió hasta encontrar una de las numerosas salas vacías que había por el castillo y se escondió en un armario, con la intención de esperar allí hasta la hora de la cena.**

**Con un simple Lumos iluminó el armario y siguió estudiando. Al cabo de un rato oyó como se habría la puerta y el sonido pesado del metal del cerrojo. Unas voces apagadas y unas cortadas risas llegaron desde la habitación. Alguien había entrado.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Espera... –interrumpió Lily. –Si nos ven aquí podemos meternos en un lío. –susurró intentando alejarme de ella. Yo se lo impedí, abrazándole con más fuerza. –Sirius...**

**-Vale... –contesté abriendo una puerta que había cerca nuestro en el pasillo. Entramos en la habitación, corrí el cerrojo y volví a besarle. –¿Por dónde iba? –pregunté con voz inocente.**

**Como única respuesta, ella pasó sus labios por mi cuello y haciéndome temblar las piernas y me empujó sobre un sofá que en otra época había sido rojo floreado.**

**Antes de darme cuenta, Lily estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de mí, quitándome la camiseta.**

**-Ey, si yo no llevo camiseta tú tampoco. –protesté, desabrochando su camisa.**

**-Idiota. –murmuró, enlazando las manos con mi pelo oscuro y negro.**

**Yo pasé la mano por debajo de la camisa abierta, acariciándole suavemente. Lily cerró los ojos y sentí como su respiración se aceleraba gradualmente bajo mi piel mientras que mis labios jugaban en su cuello, disfrutando del sabor dulce y picante que ella tenía...**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Severus pegó la oreja a la puerta y oyó un murmullo al otro lado y después un claro "Idiota". Con un suave golpecito en la madera se entreabrió lo suficiente como para ver un trozo de la habitación.**

**Una voz entrecortada murmuraba palabras, incomprensibles desde dentro del armario, pero la voz era de mujer. Dio otro suave golpe a la puerta, intentando que entraran en su campo de visión.**

**El tatuaje del perro negro que vio en su espalda ya era inconfundible. Enseguida reconoció el pelo oscuro y el cuerpo perfilado y moreno de Sirius Black, que besaba salvajemente el vientre de una chica pelirroja, a la vez que intentaba arrancarle la falda con los dientes.**

**Severus apartó enseguida la mirada de la escena. "¿Cómo me pasan a mi estas cosas?" se preguntó, con desagrado.**

**Al otro lado de la puerta se podía oír la respiración de los dos ocupantes de la habitación. Echó una tímida mirada fuera, con intención de reconocer a la pelirroja. Sin duda era Lily Evans, la prefecta sabelotodo.**

**Con cuidado, intentó cerrar la puerta del armario, misión imposible, porque no había de dónde tirar. A través de la obertura se oyó un gemido. Decididamente, no quería saber de cual de los dos era.**

**Hizo una mueca de desesperación y asco, abandonando el intento de cerrar el armario otra vez sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.**

**Tapándose con las manos las orejas, resignado, se preparó a pasar el peor momento de su vida. Tendría que esperar allí hasta que aquellos dos salieran. Entonces, una idea empezó a formarse en su mente.**

**Con un poco de suerte, podría aprovechar la información que se le ofrecía.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Después del día de la vuelta de vacaciones de Navidad, veía a Lily de manera distinta. No podía evitar estar hablando con cualquier persona y de repente, al aparecer ella quedarme colgado; o que me la cruzara en el pasillo y quedarme parado allí en medio, como si se me desconectara el cerebro.**

**Casi estuve a punto de olvidar que continuaba la vida, los días se me hacían tan cortos a causa de esa sensacion, esa que más tarde recordaría como felicidad, que apenas pensaba en nada negativo.**

**Fue esa también la época en la que se empezó a hablar del Señor de las Tinieblas, los asesinatos y todo lo demás. Cómo no, le di la espalda. Como hacía con todo lo que no quería ver. Todo...**

**Y aquella tarde, el primer atisbo de la tormenta que se acercaba. Era Snape...**

**Ese día yo estaba en la biblioteca con James (mirando el paisaje, como siempre, no os vayáis a creer) La misma noche era luna llena.**

**Entonces fue cuando apareció Ted Tonks, ese extraño Ravenclaw que a James y a mi nos caía tan bien... Era un Raven de lo más agradable.**

**Tenía los ojos oscuros y profundos como dos pozos, y el pelo rubio, del color de la paja sucia, pero muy brillante (por lo menos ese día) Su piel estaba dorada aún en invierno y sus brazos fuertes eran fruto de que era cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.**

**-Hola, tíos, quería informarme sobre un asunto...**

**-Que te conteste Remus. –interrumpió James que estaba concentrado en una revista de Quidditch.**

**-Yo estoy estudiando. Peter... –murmuró Remus.**

**-Sirius, estoy muy ocupado... ¡Sirius! –llamó haciéndome bajar de mis nubes (en las cuales se estaba llevando a cabo una orgía que dejaba a las de los romanos a la altura de una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil)**

**-¿Qué problema tienes, Ted? –pregunté apartando la mirada de Lily.**

**-Tu prima. –murmuró, poniéndose algo rojo. –Necesito consejo profesional. ¿Qué me queda mejor con los ojos, este rojo... –preguntó mientras su pelo tomaba ese color ante mis ojos –... o mejor el color paja? –su pelo volvió a tomar el antiguo color.**

**-Sin duda el paja. –aconsejé. –Pero necesitarás más que eso para conquistar a mi prima... por cierto, ¿a qué prima?**

**-Andrómeda. –dijo con veneración.**

**-Vaya. –dije. –Le gustan mucho las margaritas. Y si no recuerdo mal, que le acaricien el cuello...**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? –peguntó el pobre, un poco alarmado.**

**-No por experiencia personal. –le tranquilicé. –Pero tú parte de eso... –dije guiñando un ojo. Siempre me ha gustado dejar clara mi experiencia de conquistador.**

**Ted asintió, dándome las gracias y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Andrómeda con Lily y Eloise.**

**Entonces, un chico con el pelo oscuro y largo y ojos negros y brillantes se acercó hasta mi, vacilante, pero con decisión.**

**-¡Vaya, pero si es Quejicus! –saludó James con tono burlón.**

**-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Snape? –pregunté yo despectivamente.**

**-Tengo que hablar contigo, Black. –dijo dándose aires.**

**-¿Por qué tendría yo que hablar con un Slytherin como tú?**

**-Porque yo sé algo que no quieres que nadie sepa. –contestó misteriosamente.**

**Yo sólo levanté una ceja, incrédulo, más bien intentando alejar de mi mente la posibilidad de que supiera lo de Lily.**

**-Nos veremos esta tarde, a las siete, en la mazmorra de al lado de pociones. Y no traigas a nadie si no quieres que se entere todo el colegio, Blacky. Nos vemos... –gorjeó dándome la espalda.**

**James intentó levantarse y hacer a Snape volar por los aires, pero yo le contuve.**

**-¿Vas a dejar que eso te trate así? –preguntó enfadado.**

**-Yo sé lo que me hago, Prongs.**

**-¿Se puede saber al menos qué es lo que sabe Snape?**

**-No. –contesté fríamente.**

**James bajó de nuevo la mirada a su revista de Quidditch, malhumorado y no me volvió a hablar en todo el día.**

**Últimamente estaba muy raro. Esquivaba a Remus y se portaba de manera muy susceptible. Pensé en hablar con él cuando por fin arreglara mis problemas.**

**_Que pocos revis me dejais, voy a tener que hacerme más publicidad... Bueno, a las que me habéis dejado:_**

**_Yare: Espero que este capi te guste, todavia tengo que leerme el ultimo capi que has sacado pero no tardare... gracias por todo muxos besos_**

**_Dru: ke te as esnifado?? tipex?? otra vez?? por favor, un poquito de seriedad..._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, muxas gracias a todos los que leeis._**

**_Besos_**

**_Merodeadora5_**


	5. La noche del lobo

**_Se ke soy una tardona... examenes es lo unico ke puedo alegar en mi defensa, pero ni asi... gracias a todos lo ke lo seguis leyendo_**

**Capítulo V: La noche del lobo**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres por tu silencio, Snape?**

**-Bueno... en realidad pensaba decírselo directamente a tu hermano y joderte la vida, pero si estás dispuesto a negociar... –se burló.**

**-Pon un precio. O lo pondré yo, y te aseguro que no te gustará. –lo amenacé apretando los puños. Me costó mucho autocontrol no partirle la cara.**

–**Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. –dijo algo tembloroso. –A cambio de este favor, tu me podrías dar cierta información que llevo tiempo persiguiendo... –una torcida sonrisa se desdibujó bajo su larga y ganchuda nariz.**

**Yo apreté los puños con aire amenazante otra vez, añadiendo un fruncido de labios al estilo McGonagall en esta ocasión. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara.**

**-¿Qué tengo que decirte?**

**-Bien... Veo que comprendes, Black. Se trata de tu amiguito, Remus Lupin... sus desapariciones mensuales llenan mi curiosidad... –contestó él con voz empalagosa.**

**Me puse algo nervioso.Estaba a punto de romper una promesa. Una lucha interna se llevó a cabo en mi mente. Finalmente, ganó el miedo.**

**-Ve a la casa de los gritos. –contesté, resignado. Tendría que medir lo que le decía a Snape, y nunca se me ha dado muy bien.**

**-¡Eso ya lo sé! Por un pasadizo de debajo del sauce. Pero ¿cómo pasa por debajo del sauce boxeador? ¿Y por qué?**

**Tragué saliva. Eso no se lo podía decir de ninguna manera. Por un momento, decidí sacrificar mi secreto por el de Remus. Yo había prometido no decir nada de aquello. Podía negarme a contestar más y enfrentarme a mi madre de una vez por todas...**

**Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Podía decirle a Snape cómo pasar bajo el sauce. No decía nada que hubiera prometido no decir, y si Snape iba a la Casa de los Gritos era asunto suyo.**

**-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día Black. –apremió.**

**-Primero firma este chivatus. –dije sacando un pergamino de la punta de su varita.**

**-Vaya... ¿No confías en mi?**

**-No. –contesté cortante.**

**-Está bien... –dijo mientras firmaba.**

**-Remus irá esta misma noche a la Casa de los Gritos, se puede pasar bajo el sauce boxeador tocándole el nudo de la base con una rama larga. Me niego a decir nada más.**

**-Es suficiente. –siseó Snape. –Puedes seguir acostándote con esa zorra sangre sucia, por lo que a mi respecta, tu mamaíta no enterará. –silbó con sorna.**

**Dirigiéndome una mirada de odio salió de la habitación. Yo esperé unos segundos y corrí hacia mi sala común.**

**Cuando por fin llegué hasta mi habitación y entré en ella cansado, James me dirigió una mirada ofendida. Todavía no me había perdonado lo brusco que había sido esa mañana.**

**Sin mirarle, me tiré boca abajo en la cama, intentando no sentirme culpable por decirle al cotilla de Snape lo que quería saber. Se lo tenía bien merecido si le pasaba algo.**

**James debió escuchar mis suspiros, por que se acercó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. En el fondo era el mejor amigo que uno pueda desear.**

**Cuando pienso por lo que pasó en esos momentos, siento como una deuda en mi alma que sé que nunca pagaré.**

**-¿Qué es lo que tus mejores amigos no saben, pero tu peor enemigo conoce? –preguntó.**

**Me senté en la cama, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. No sabía que decir. No quería mentirle a James, y negarme a decírselo no me parecía bien. Al final decidí confiar en él.**

**-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿vale?**

**-¿Quién te has creído que soy? –preguntó haciéndose el enfadado.**

**-Vale, vale, era por si se te había ocurrido. Bueno, ahí va: -respiré hondo. –Estoy enamorado.**

**James se quedo de piedra un momento, antes de sonreír.**

**-¡Pero si eso es estupendo! Deberíamos decírselo a tu club de fans... Se unirían al de Remus, supongo.**

**-Más bien al tuyo. –dije yo.**

**-Bueno... –contestó James. –¿Y quién es la conquistadora? –preguntó cambiando de tema.**

**-Lily Evans. La pelirroja. –anuncié con tono fúnebre.**

**-¿Qué tiene ella de malo? –preguntó con interés.**

**-Sangre mestiza. –contesté cayendo a peso sobre la cama y tapándome la cara.**

**-Tu madre. –dijo James, comprensivo. –Por eso no nos lo dijiste. ¡Y por eso desaparecías tanto, gamberro! –añadió, arrancándome una sonrisa.**

**De una forma u otra, James siempre me levantaba el ánimo.**

**-No sé que hacer, James. Ella no puede guardar para siempre el secreto.**

**James sólo me miró con todo el cariño con el que sólo él podía hacerte descubrir en una mirada.**

**-No te preocupes, hermano, seguro que todo se arreglará. –suspiró tranquilizante.**

**Pensé en que si él fuera de verdad mi hermano, mi vida sería estupenda.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Era de noche, pero todavía no habían dado el toque de queda. James miraba desde la ventana como Remus y la señora Ponfrey iban hacia el sauce boxeador.**

**Sirius se acercó a la ventana, y se apoyó a su lado. James estaba muy serio.**

**-¿Te pasa algo, Prongs?**

**-¿Eh? –preguntó bajando de las nubes. –No, Padfoot, simplemente, no estoy en uno de mis mejores días.**

**-¿Vas a venir esta noche? –tanteó con cuidado.**

**-Sirius, llevo tres años bajando al bosque prohibido todas las lunas llenas, ¿en serio se te ocurre algo por lo que no vaya a ir esta noche? –contestó James, molesto.**

**-Bueno, no. –dijo él algo azorado. –Pero como últimamente estás tan raro... Sobretodo con Remus.**

**James cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Significaba que se negaba a contestar. Sin decir nada más, se inclinó sobre la ventana y miró tristemente a Remus, que desaparecía bajo las raíces del sauce.**

**-Vamos, James, mejor entramos. Vamos a coger frío. –propuso Sirius.**

**-Está bien... –murmuró James. -¡Ey, espera! –dijo volviendo a inclinarse sobre la ventana.**

**Sirius miró también, expectante. A lo lejos, en la noche iluminada por la luna llena, una sombra negra se movía en la oscuridad. Aunque el moreno no hubiera podido hacerlo, James reconoció rápidamente quien era.**

**-¡Es Snape! ¿Qué hace ahí a esas horas?**

**Sirius se sintió un poco culpable de repente. Aún así, no hizo un solo movimiento. Snape caminó hacia el sauce boxeador. Estaba seguro de que James esperaba que se llevara un ramazo. En el fondo, él también esperaba que Snape saliera por los aires.**

**Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Las ramas del árbol se pararon. James tardó un segundo en reaccionar, un segundo, en ver cómo Snape desaparecía bajo las raíces, y como una flecha, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.**

**-¡Espera! ¡James! –gritó Sirius.**

**Pero su amigo ya había salido de la sala común, de camino a arriesgar su vida por Snape.**

**Corrió tras él. Si esa noche le hubiera pasado algo por su culpa a James, Sirius nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.**

**Pasó por la sala común, donde estaba sentado Peter esperando a que llegara la hora de marcharse, y bajó por las escaleras antes de salir a la fría noche.**

**Con la misma rama larga que había utilizado Snape paró el árbol y iluminó el pasadizo con la varita.**

**Todo estaba delatadoramente silencioso. Sirius iluminó el fondo del pasillo y ahogó un grito. Un golpe retumbó por todo el pasadizo.**

**Allí estaba Snape tirado en un rincón, temblando, y James estaba bajo un hombre lobo de más de dos metros, que se lanzaba sobre él, mientras intentaba escapar desesperadamente.**

**-¡Transfórmate, James! –gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, sin atreverse a reaccionar.**

**Pero él no quería que Snape le dijera a Dumbledore que era un animago. Sirius se quedó clavado en la puerta, sin saber que hacer. Ni siquiera llevaba la varita. Se sintió un cobarde.**

**Con un último esfuerzo, James cogió del cuello a Snape y lo arrastró hacia la salida, corriendo, mientras que Remus les perseguía.**

**-¡Muévete, Sirius! –gritó corriendo hacia él.**

**Sirius salió corriendo y paralizó las ramas del sauce, a tiempo para que James saliera y cerrara la puerta del pasadizo. El golpe de las zarpas de Remus sonó contra la puerta.**

**James tiró a Snape en el suelo con desprecio. Llevaba todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, pero la luz de la luna sólo iluminaba parcialmente las heridas. Jadeaba de cansancio y dolor. Sirius apartó la mirada de James. Estaba así por su culpa.**

**-Sirius... –murmuró entrecortadamente. –¿Tienes idea de cómo se enteró este idiota de...?**

**James no pudo acabar la frase, por que justo en ese momento las ramas empezaron a moverse. Esquivó con rapidez una que iba hacia su cabeza y huyó del sauce boxeador, cansado.**

**Sirius no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba al lado del gigantesco tronco del árbol. Corrió entre las oscuras ramas, que le atacaban con fiereza.**

**En el peor momento, un mechón de pelo oscuro le cayó en los ojos. Al levantar la vista, lo último que pudo ver fue la negra y retorcida rama acercándose a toda velocidad.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Tardé un rato en enfocar el rostro contraído de James. Sus bonitos ojos color avellana me miraban con cierto cariño.**

**-¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó amablemente.**

**-James... –gemí. –¡Ah!**

**Al intentar incorporarme un fuerte dolor me quebró los abdominales.**

**-Por lo que veo, no. –dijo riéndose.**

**-¿Que ha pasado? –pregunté.**

**-Sólo que el sauce te partió creo que siete costillas, de la primera bandada, luego aplastó tu espalda con la recaída de la rama, y con otra que andaba cerca, te levantó por los aires justo antes de que consiguiera parar el sauce. –respondió escenificando con las manos.**

**-Ah, vaya, eso lo explica todo. –murmuré con desgana.**

**-En realidad, la señora Ponfrey hubiera conseguido curarte bastante bien si no hubieras caído de una altura de tres pisos cuando las ramas pararon. Por un momento pensé que me quedaba sin perro. –bromeó.**

**-Increíble. ¿Y tú estás bien?**

**-Bueno, sólo un poco preocupado por ti, pero ya mejor. Remus me pegó un par de zarpazos, pero supe manejarme lo suficientemente bien como para que no me mordiera. –James hablaba con una sonrisa, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.**

**-Lo siento, James. –me disculpé.**

**-¿Por qué? –dijo con cara inocente. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Además, Snape está peor que yo. Le dio un ataque de esquizofrenia. –informó riéndose con ganas.**

**Yo sólo sonreí.**

**-Lo mejor... –continuó James, que ya se revolcaba por el suelo. –Lo mejor de todo fue cuando lo intentaron meter en la enfermería... ja, ja, ja, con la varita en la mano... la McGonagall ha acabado con la cabeza de un cerdo monísimo... Tío, te lo perdiste.**

**-Ya veo. –asentí, mucho más animado.**

**-Oye, Padfoot. –dijo James más serio. –Si pudieras cubrirme un par de horas, me iría con Peter y Rem un rato. Nuestro licántropo debe andar ya sin orejas.**

**-No te preocupes, compañero. –le tranquilicé.**

**James se levantó. Varias cicatrices muy recientes cubrían su cuerpo, y se había cambiado de ropa. Un tiempo después, apareció la señora Ponfrey.**

**-¿Dónde se ha metido Potter, Black? Le prohibí que se marchara.**

**-Esto... creo que está en el cuarto de baño. –dije con voz inocente.**

**-¿En el baño? –preguntó extrañada. –Tengo que darle el cicatrizante.**

**-Es que... tardará un buen rato. –alegué. –Como un par de horas. Es que James tiene unos intestinos que... eh... son un poco... este... bueno... ya sabe.**

**La señora Ponfrey levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente, me hizo tragar una sustancia desagradable y líquida, que sabía muy mal, y se fue.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-¡James, que casualidad! –dijo el director llamándole desde el fondo del pasillo.**

**-Buenas noches, Albus. –saludó James esbozando una sonrisa. El director y él siempre se habían llevado bien.**

**-Me acabo de enterar que hemos tenido un pequeño accidente con... nuestro peludo amigo.**

**-Bueno, sí. –admitió James.**

**-¿Has ido ya a visitar a Sirius?**

**-Sí, ahora volvía de allí.**

**-Estupendo. Pues vas a ir visitarle otra vez. Os quiero a Peter y a ti allí en menos de diez minutos. ¿Entendido? Es importante, por el bien de Remus.**

**James asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Peter.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Nunca había visto al director tan serio. Su cara se contraía en miles de pequeñas arrugas y marcas, que le hacían parecer muchos años más viejo.**

**Por la puerta apareció James algo desconcertado, acompañado de Peter. La señora Ponfrey apareció de detrás de una de las cortinas.**

**-Señor Potter, ¿ha acabado ya en el cuarto de baño? Espero que no se le haya olvidado tirar de la cadenita. Cuando acabe con todo esto le daré una cosa para la flora intestinal que... –se llevó las puntas de tres dedos a la boca y las besó ruidosamente.**

**James puso cara de póquer y se acercó a mi cama. Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, corrimos las cortinas y Dumbledore puso un encantamiento contra el sonido.**

**-Está bien. En este colegio sólo hay siete personas que saben parar las ramas del sauce. –empezó el director. –Una de ellas soy yo. Otra Minerva McGonagall, y la señora Ponfrey, por supuesto. Ninguna de ellas le dijo a Severus este secreto y, desde luego, no fui yo.**

**-Entonces fue uno de nosotros. –murmuró James, con seriedad. Sus palabras me rasgaron el alma.**

**Intente luchar contra la sensación de culpa. Snape se lo merecía, se lo merecía, una y mil veces más. Él me lo había pedido. Si no fuera un metomentodo no le habría pasado nada.**

**-Bien, debido a que Remus no está en estos momentos en condiciones para decir nada, como sabéis, me gustaría que me dierais una idea de como se enteró.**

**El director me dirigió una mirada penetrante con sus ojos azul claro, como si esperara que yo dijera algo. No podía saber que se lo había dicho yo. Era imposible.**

**-Podría haberse enterado alguien más, o que lo haya deducido o leído en algún libro. Sólo sé que ninguno de nosotros se lo ha dicho. –nos defendió James. –No pondríamos en peligro la vida de alguien sin un buen motivo. Confío en mis amigos.**

**-Aún así, se lo hubiera merecido, si le hubiera pasado algo. –dije yo con seguridad. –Es una persona despreciable. –mi odio hacia Snape iba creciendo conforme decía esto.**

**-¿En serio piensas que alguien merece morir, Sirius? –preguntó Dumbledore.**

**-Lo merezca o no, no soy yo el encargado de decidirlo. –contesté.**

**El director asintió con la cabeza, parecía molesto.**

**-Muy bien. Si insistís en que vosotros no habéis sido, me parece que tendré que preguntarle a Snape. No creo que esté disponible hasta mañana. No os voy a castigar por habérselo dicho. –añadió antes de salir por las cortinas. –Si me lo estáis ocultando por eso...**

**-Señor director, creo que ha quedado claro que no hemos sido nosotros. –dijo James.**

**Dumbledore desapareció de nuestra vista. Los tres nos miramos los unos a los otros. Peter, hasta el momento callado, habló:**

**-¿No habréis sido uno de vosotros dos, verdad?**

**-Wormtail... –suspiró James.**

**-No, Prongs, se lo dije yo. –revelé seriamente.**

**James me miró confundido.**

**-¿Qué? –dijo, con un gallo.**

**-Lo que has oído, Prongs.**

**-Pero... ¿por qué?**

**-Puedes imaginarte por qué sin que tenga que decírtelo. Lo sabes. –Yo no quería decir nada delante de Peter.**

**Wormtail estaba alucinando. No entendía nada.**

**-Claro, él sabía... ¿querías matarle? –preguntó mi amigo, enfadado.**

**-Él me lo pidió. Fue un intercambio. Firmó un chivatus. Se quedará afónico si intenta decirlo a alguien. –James se tranquilizó.**

**-¿Te amenazó con decírselo? –yo moví la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de asentimiento. –La próxima vez iremos entre todos y nos lo comeremos.**

**-¡Ug, que asco, carne de rata! –bromeé aligerando la tensión.**

**James sonrió.**

**-Tienes que decirle a Dumbledore que fuiste tú. Si no, Snape cantará.**

**-Se lo diré mañana.**

**En efecto, al día siguiente se lo dije cuando vino a visitarme. No me sorprendió saber que el director había imaginado la historia.**

**-Eres el único merodeador tan impulsivo como para hacer algo así, Sirius. Remus es demasiado bueno, y James ama su honor demasiado. Peter... simplemente no se atrevería. –dijo, muy serio.**

**Yo sabía que tenía razón.**

**-Tendré que convencer a Severus de que no diga nada. –dijo después. –Menuda has armado. James podría haber muerto, Severus podría haber muerto, Remus podría ver descubierto su secreto.**

**-Lo siento, Albus. –dije tristemente.**

**-Está bien. Ni siquiera deseo saber la información por la que se lo cambiaste. Él también ha sido un irresponsable.**

**Su túnica morada pasó entre las cortinas sigilosamente, y no tardé en quedarme dormido otra vez.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily se sentó en la cama, intranquila.**

**-Sirius... –dijo. El chico aún estaba dormido. –Cómo eres... me gustaría saber que hacías a esas horas bajo el sauce boxeador. Idiota. –suspiró. –No sabes cuanto te quiero... Si te llegara a pasar algo... –dos lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.**

**Tomó su mano y la besó. Después, puso la palma en su mejilla y la sujetó en ella. Sirius abrió los ojos.**

**-Amor... –gimió. –Me duele todo.**

**-Dentro de nada te curarás. –dijo Lily.**

**-Sólo si me da un beso una chica tan bonita como tú. –gruñó alegremente.**

**Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando un profundo olor a rosas frescas entre las cortinas.**

**-Eso no ha sido un beso. –protestó Sirius. Pero Lily ya no estaba en la enfermería.**

**Unas camas más a la derecha, tras unas cortinas cerradas y insonorizadas, una conversación entre el director y Severus se llevaba a cabo.**

**-¡Black me dijo que pasara por debajo del árbol señor director, ese chico es un asesino, algún día lo demostraré!**

**-¿También te tirarías desde la torre de astronomía si te dijera que se puede ver el décimo planeta si lo haces?**

**-No, señor. –contestó Snape, enfadado.**

**-No esperaba menos de ti, Severus. –admitió el director, con cierto sarcasmo. Hizo una pausa, antes de pedirle lo que había ido a pedirle. –Ahora que sabes el mal que padece Lupin, ¿jurarás no decirlo a nadie? Deposito en ti mi confianza. –dijo.**

**Severus miró a Dumbledore como si le quitara su regalo de cumpleaños, con una tristeza y una desesperación agobiantes. Pero el director siguió mirándole impasible, con dureza. Snape miró a su alrededor con ganas de escapar, pero no pudo.**

**-De acuerdo, lo juro. –dijo por fin con voz quejumbrosa.**

**-Está bien, Severus. –le tranquilizó. –La señora Ponfrey dice que esta tarde podrás marcharte. Gracias a James que no te ha pasado nada. Si no llega a estar él allí... no quiero pensarlo.**

**El chico entrecerró los ojos, molesto. El odiado Potter le había salvado la vida. Le debería aquello durante el resto de sus días. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.**

**En ese momento, juró quitarles a Sirius y a James lo que más amaban, les quitaría todo lo que querían, a los dos. Esa sería su gran venganza.**

_**Yare: gracias por seguir dejandome rr aunke sea una tardona actualizando, eres la mejor. ****muxos besos**_

**_Dru: gracias por esos... tres comentarios... besos a ti tb_**

**_Cafeme Phoby:me alegra keos guste,me encanto vuestro fic, os deje un rr cuando lo terminé (ayer) jeje besos_**

**_Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS_**


	6. Sueños descubiertos

**Capítulo VI: Sueños descubiertos**

**Era de noche. Todas las luces se apagaban en las habitaciones, y aquel que mirara por la ventana, solo encontraba la oscuridad nocturna del principio de la primavera.**

**Pero, más allá de los límites del bosque prohibido, protegidos por la luna nueva, entre las raíces de los árboles milenarios, dos figuras retozaban, despreocupadas.**

**En un colchón de hojas y tierra fértil, con los árboles como paredes y el cielo como sábana estrellada, sólo los ojos azules de Sirius podían captar su atención.**

**Una vez más, se abandonaba al sutil placer de sus palabras y caricias apasionadas. Una vez más sucumbía a sus dulces besos sin pensar.**

**Sus labios le abrasaban la piel como fogatas, sus manos le hacían flotar en un océano infinito, sus ojos le hacían perderse en la noche, caer por ellos, porque pese a la oscuridad, brillaban como las olas del mar enfurecido.**

**-Lily... –suspiró el chico, como tantas otras veces, abrazándole tiernamente.**

**-¿Si? –dijo ella.**

**-Está precioso el cielo esta noche ¿no crees? Casi se podría hacer un collar con las estrellas. Hay noches que está muy oscuro. Me molesta no poder ver.**

**-El bosque prohibido no da miedo, por la noche. –dijo Lily, apartándose de él. –Siempre que estés tú a mi lado.**

**La luz de las estrellas se reflejó en los dientes color marfil de Sirius, que sonreía, mirando la figura desnuda de la pelirroja sentada en una de las enormes raíces doradas.**

**-Pero aquí viven hombres lobo... –dijo Sirius simulando un tono amenazador. –Vampiros, Thestrals, Grifos, Centauros malhumorados...**

**Lily rió ante el comentario.**

**-En ese caso, cogeré mi ropa y me marcharé, señor Black. –dijo de broma.**

**-Pues yo te ataré a este árbol, y te acariciaré y besaré hasta que pidas clemencia, malvada. –rió Sirius, levantándose y sentándose a su lado. –Pero, ¿sabes? por haberte intentado ir, no te dejaré marchar, te quedarás aquí conmigo para siempre, una orgía eterna...**

**-¡Que divertido! –suspiró ella. –No haría falta que me ataras al pobre árbol, Black.**

**-No me llames Black, llámame Sirius. –protestó, besándole en el cuello con delicadeza.**

**-No te esfuerces, Blacky. Estás muy mono cuando te enfadas. Pero nos tenemos que ir ya.**

**-¿Por qué? Yo quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.**

**-Sirius, vamos, no seas niño.**

**-Un niño no podría haberte hecho lo que te he hecho yo esta noche, princesa... –dijo exhibiendo una sensual sonrisa.**

**-¡Sirius! –regañó ella, haciendo como que se enfadaba.**

**Se puso la ropa interior y el camisón con el que había ido, vigilando que Sirius hiciera lo mismo.**

**-Me obligas a volverme mejor persona, Lils. –remugó él volviendo de camino al colegio. –Por eso te quiero tanto, mi amor.**

**Lily se abrazó a él y caminó cómodamente bajo su brazo. Casi no se veían, pero Sirius tenía un gran sentido de la orientación, aún en la noche.**

**El castillo apenas era una deforme figura, perfilada por las estrellas. Entraron por uno de los múltiples pasadizos secretos, que tan bien conocía Sirius. Cuando salieron de detrás del cuadro, estaban ya cerca de su sala común.**

**Lily enlazó los dedos de su mano con los de la de él para no perderle en la absoluta oscuridad, y caminó, tranquila, a su lado.**

**Llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda, que estaba dormida. Lily se preparó para despertarla, pero en ese momento, Sirius se lo impidió.**

**-Espera un poco aún, mi estrella. Cinco minutitos más... –suplicó con dulzura.**

**Lily miró a Sirius, aunque en la oscuridad sólo sentía la claridad de su voz y la calidez de su piel. Estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado.**

**En ese momento, sus labios se encontraron fácilmente, pues se conocían tanto que no les hacía falta verse para notar el cuerpo del otro, para saber lo que necesitaba.**

**Sirius aprovechó para encerrarla en su fuerte abrazo, acariciando su piel bajo el camisón. Pasó suavemente las yemas de los dedos por su cintura, sus ojos miraban al vacío, invidentes, cuando...**

**-¡Ah! –protestó, tapándose la cara y alejándose de ella.**

**Una luz había deslumbrado al chico, y ahora invadía el pasillo. Lily se giró rápidamente, mirando la luz de la varita, intentando descubrir quien era su portador.**

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz fría y grave.**

**Sirius se encaró con el sujeto, levantando la varita.**

**-Aléjate de ella, Rugulus. –gruñó.**

**Entre la luz dorada se vislumbraron dos ojos azules y penetrantes, que Lily ya había visto antes.**

**-No pienso hacerle nada, Sirius... por ahora. Llevaba tiempo pensando que escondías algo... Ahora ya sé lo que es. Una sangre sucia, ¿eh? Eso no va a gustarle a nuestros padres.**

**-No puedes hacerme eso.**

**-¿Que no? Llevo toda mi vida deseando quitarte del medio. Papá te desheredará. Lo sabes. –Rugulus estaba disfrutando del momento.**

**-Eres despreciable.**

**-Sólo velo por mis intereses, hermanito. Siempre he querido ser el primogénito de los Black. –dijo soltando una carcajada.**

**-No puedo creer que seas hermano mío. ¿Es que no te importa nadie?**

**-Me importo yo, y con eso sobra. Ahora que he cumplido mi propósito, creo que iré al baño de prefectos, al cual no tienes acceso, –remarcó esta frase, para restregarle que él era prefecto y su hermano no –para celebrar tu próxima expulsión de la familia.**

**Rugulus se alejó por el pasillo, iluminado por la luz dorada. Sirius se volvió hacia Lily, que estaba llorando.**

**-Ey, Lils, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó. –No te habrás creído eso, ¿verdad? Rugulus no tiene cojones como para hacerlo. –dijo, deseando con toda su alma que fuera cierto.**

**-Si te echan de la familia... será por mi culpa. –dijo Lily llorando.**

**-Eso no es verdad. –contestó él.**

**Tomó suavemente su cara entre las manos, y le limpió las mejillas con los dedos. Le apretó contra su pecho, protectoramente, y sonrió.**

**-No te preocupes. Rugulus sólo quiere darme miedo. Tiene envidia, porque siempre he hecho lo que he querido, y tengo verdaderos amigos, y hay personas que me quieren, como tú. Él no tiene nada de eso. Siempre está obedeciendo órdenes del novio de Narcisa.**

**Lily se alejó de él sin decir nada, y se perdió detrás del retrato. Sirius no pudo ver su cara, pero hubiera jurado que, aún así, se sentía culpable.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Los primeros días después de esa noche, estuve nervioso. Por las mañanas observaba el techo del Gran Salón, y a las lechuzas que volaban con el correo, esperando ver la gran lechuza negra y parda de mis padres con un sobre rojo para mi.**

**Al cabo de una semana, el sobre rojo todavía no había llegado, así que decidí que Rugulus, en efecto, era demasiado cobarde como para decir nada en contra mía.**

**Me empecé a preocupar más por el estado psicológico de James. Le veía distante, preocupado, encerrado en sí mismo. Y Remus y él se evitaban.**

**De repente, un día, como si nada, todo cambió. James se volvió a ser tan despreocupado y seguro como antes. Sólo había una diferencia.**

**James había dejado de enrollarse con toda chica que se cruzaba por delante de las narices. Esto me llevó a pensar que se había enamorado y no me lo había dicho. Entonces, empezó a comportarse de manera aún más extraña con Remus.**

**Los veía lanzándose miradas fugitivas como si guardaran un secreto indescifrable, para luego desviarlas nada más veían que el otro les observaba. Yo presentía que algo gordo pasaba, pero aún no lo tenía bien definido.**

**Lily me escuchaba, daba opiniones e intentaba comprenderme lo más que podía, en realidad fue un gran alivio para mi, contar con alguien que me escuchaba, mientras mis amigos me escondían cosas.**

**Al final, decidí que aquello no podía seguir así, y empecé mi periodo de presión. James lo negaba todo y me trataba como a un paranoico. Remus nunca me contestaba y empezó a esconderse, como hacía siempre que tenía problemas con nosotros.**

**Peter era como una persona un tanto aislada del follón. No se enteraba de nada. Pero yo no podía ser como él.**

**Un día, cogí a Remus y me lo llevé a un lugar apartado de los terrenos. Sólo después de oír lo que me dijo, vi el tiempo que había tardado en darme cuenta del estado de mis dos amigos.**

**-¿Se puede saber que coño está pasando aquí, Moony? –le pregunté.**

**-Tío, ¿de que hablas? No está pasando nada. –fingió.**

**-No me jodas. Te conozco lo suficiente, y conozco lo suficiente a James, como para saber que me estáis escondiendo algo. Y quiero saber lo que es.**

**-Padfoot, yo te lo diría, pero... tú no puedes entenderlo. No lo entiendo ni yo.**

**-Moony, por favor, inténtalo, por lo menos. –supliqué.**

**Remus me miró un momento con cara de "por favor no me obligues a hacerlo" pero mis ojos siguieron fijos en él.**

**-De acuerdo. Está bien. –cedió por fin, inseguro. –Todo empezó el día en que... bueno... James se me declaró. En realidad, me fastidió la vida, porque...**

**FLASH BACK**

**_Remus se encontraba cada vez peor. Caminando de un lado a otro sin tregua, auto acosándose con los exámenes para no pensar en James._**

**_Se alejaba solo por los pasillos, rezando para no encontrarse con su amigo que intentaba comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero, aún así, no le miraba como antes._**

**_Los ojos dulces color avellana de James rehuían los suyos dorados y dolidos. Remus tampoco quería acercarse a él, le dolía tanto verle sufrir..._**

**_Pero no tenía remedio. Él lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. Sin embargo... sin embargo cada vez se daba más cuenta de que no le atraía ninguna chica, que nunca se había interesado por ninguna, y eso le hacía pensar._**

**_Él no podía ser como James. Eso era una tontería. Y en el caso de que le gustaran los tíos... James era su mejor amigo, uno de los tres que tenía, y no estaba seguro en absoluto._**

**_Sabía que si daba un paso no se podría volver atrás y eso le aterrorizaba. No se podía equivocar. Pasó las navidades pensando en él. En el fondo se estaba obsesionando con el asunto._**

**_Nunca es bueno obsesionarse con las cosas, y Remus lo sabía. Había estado mucho tiempo obsesionado con que era un monstruo, y hasta que sus amigos aparecieron lo había pasado mal._**

**_Cuando volvió a ver a James después de navidades, se dio cuenta del amor que le tenía, incluso como amigo, era una de las pocas personas que no le había rechazado._**

**_Estaban solos en el compartimento, no se miraban. Uno al lado del otro, sentados muy cerca. Entonces, James habló:_**

**_-Remus, ¿cuando crees que vas a darme una buena respuesta? Dijiste que lo harías._**

**_Remus le miró sorprendido. Le miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana, llenos de dolor y afecto. Estaban a medio metro de los de él._**

**_-No creo que sea el mejor momento, Prongs. –aseguró tajante Remus. Su tormenta de sentimientos les hacía daño a los dos._**

**_-Remus por favor... –suspiró James, entre decepcionado y molesto._**

**_Sirius apareció por la puerta del compartimento. Traía mala cara. Nadie le preguntó. Él tampoco se interesó en la cara de derrota de James o en el aspecto desesperado de Remus._**

**_Fue el peor tiempo entre los merodeadores._**

**_Pasaron muchas cosas en el tiempo en que James y Remus no se hablaban apenas. Había sido James el primero en retirarle la palabra al licántropo, pero no manifiestamente. Le saludaba por las mañanas, contestaba si le preguntaba, pero no era lo mismo que cuando le despertaba saltando en su cama o realizaba interminables monólogos sobre la selección de Quidditch nacional._**

**_Además de eso, Sirius estaba distante y se marginaba de los demás, y Peter era el pequeño eslabón que los unía sin entender que era lo que iba mal entre sus amigos. Los otros tres parecían llevarse bien con él, pero no tanto como antes entre ellos._**

**_Después pasó lo de Snape. De repente, la relación entre Sirius y James pareció dar un giro positivo, y Remus pensó que todo habría terminado. Todo volvería a ser normal. Pero aún había un pequeño presentimiento de que no era así. Prongs seguía en su cabeza._**

**_Esa noche, una de tantas, Moony se acercó a la cortina de James. Apoyó su mano en ella, con la intención de descorrerla, pero no lo hizo. En ved de eso, volvió a su cama._**

**_Media hora después, se levantó otra vez, volviendo a realizar el mismo movimiento. De nuevo cambió de opinión. No tenía claro en absoluto lo que le quería decir._**

**_No podía dormirse en su cama, algo le mordía por dentro. Algo que tenía que hacer o decir y que no había hecho o dicho en su momento. No lo tenía claro. Por tercera vez se levantó y se dirigió a la cortina que daba a la cama contigua._**

**_Apoyó la mano en la cortina, sus propias cicatrices se iluminaron cuando dejó el brazo bajo la luz lunar de la ventana. Con un suspiro, se volvió a alejar, solo unos pasos._**

**_Se acercó otra vez._**

**_-Moony, sea lo que sea, ¿podrías hacerlo ya? Llevo ya dos horas escuchando tus pasos y tus suspiros; si tienes algo que decir te agradecería que lo dijeras, porque al final no voy a poder dormir si no lo dices. –dijo una voz desde la cama de detrás de la cortina._**

**_Primero Remus casi botó hasta el techo del sobresalto. Luego, más tranquilo, suspiró._**

**_-¿Ya empezamos otra vez?_**

**_-No, ahora entro. –dijo el licántropo._**

**_Pasó a la oscuridad del otro lado. Los ojos avellana de James le contemplaban desde la cama._**

**_-Siéntate. –invitó. –Supongo... que tienes algo que decir._**

**_Remus se sentó, algo incómodo y sus ojos se encontraron._**

**_-Lo siento Prongs. He tenido que pensarlo mucho. Me refiero a... lo que me dijiste... Todavía no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que lo podríamos intentar... sólo un poco. –las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, en realidad, pensó, siempre había sabido que decir._**

**_De repente, el aire pareció terminarse. Una sensación de ahogo le invadió._**

**_Entonces, James bajó la mirada un segundo, antes de encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Remus otra vez, expectantes, si no hacía algo en breve los cerraría para él._**

**_-Eso quiere decir que... –suspiró con los ojos brillantes._**

**_No pudo terminar la frase, por que de repente se encontró con los labios de Remus encima de los suyos, suaves y agradables, que le dejaron sin respiración._**

**_Fue sólo un roce instantáneo antes de separarse, pero entonces James le besó con más cariño, con seguridad y confianza._**

**_Sus cuerpos se enlazaron un momento, en el que cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Cuando se separaron y se sonrieron entrecortadamente, notaron una nueva sensación, una nueva extensión del amor. Se llamaba seguridad._**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Y eso fue todo. Bueno... CASI todo, pero el resto me parece que te daría un poco de... Yo no te pido que me expliques lo que haces con todas las chicas con las que tú... –dijo medio protestando.**

**-Que fuerte me parece. –interrumpí con voz que sonó un poco pija.**

**Esa frase se la había oído a Narcisa, y a veces se me escapaba.**

**-Mejor no le digas a James que te lo he dicho, era un secreto.**

**-No me puedo creer que te dieras el lote con James en mi propia habitación, tío. Te juro que no lo entiendo. –dije levantando la voz.**

**-¿No puedes gritar más? Creo que el ala oeste del castillo no te ha oído. Además, no es solo TU habitación, también es nuestra. –remugó. –¿Sirius? ¿Me escuchas, o todavía estás recolocándote el cerebro? Te he dicho que no le digas a James que lo sabes. Se lo diré yo.**

**-No te preocupes. ¿Se lo vas a decir a Peter?**

**-No.**

**-Estoy contigo, Rem, vamos a montarnos una fiesta para celebrar que por fin todos tenemos pareja. –dije alegremente.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Y tú que?**

**-¿Yo? Vaya, es verdad, tú no conoces al nuevo amor de mi vida. Te lo presentaré en la fiesta...**

**-¿Se puede saber de que fiesta estás hablando, Sirius?**

**-De la orgía que vamos a montarnos esta noche entre todos... –dije rayándome a saco.**

**-Sirius... Vamos. Esto te afectó los sesos. –dijo muy serio.**

**-Bueno, ya... pero sería estupendo. Aunque sólo seríamos dos parejas. Si no queréis que Peter se entere. De todas formas, podríamos invitar a mi prima y a alguien más...**

**-NO VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA, BLACK... –dijo Remus.**

**-¿Que no?**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Eran ya las tres de la madrugada y Remus estaba rezando para que el hechizo insonorizador aguantara la música a todo trapo y las risas de las ocho personas de la habitación.**

**Lily estaba sentada en las rodillas de Sirius con una botella de hidromiel en una mano, y la camiseta del chico en la otra.**

**En lo que respecta a James, estaba en boxers y camiseta, subido precariamente en una silla, contando un chiste, aunque estaba tan borracho que no se le entendía.**

**En otra cama, la de Remus, estaban tumbados Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks, el cual nadie sabía como había llegado hasta Gryffindor. Eloise se estaba dando el lote con un Hufflepuff que tampoco tendría que estar allí, en la cama de Peter.**

**Nadie llegó a saber nunca lo que había hecho James para que Wormtail desapareciera, sólo al día siguiente, cuando despertó, lo único que recordaba era que había pasado la noche en el armario del conserje.**

**Aunque, de todas formas, se emborracharon tanto que nadie recordaba quien estaba con quien, por lo que Sirius no tuvo que desmemoriar a nadie.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**A la mañana siguiente, estábamos todos hechos una porquería en la clase de la profesora McGonagall, aunque, de todas formas, en el fondo valió la pena la resaca. Además, en menos de una semana estaríamos de vacaciones de Pascua, y los profesores ya no presionaban tanto.**

**Otra vez, me vi obligado a separarme de Lily y encerrarme en mi casa, sin nada que hacer, más que soportar a mi "amado" hermano y a mis primas.**

**Cuando me despedí de ella con un fugaz beso en la estación, no fui consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Las cosas, de todas formas, no hubieran podido ser de otra manera.**

**Fue en una semana, en esa semana en Grimmauld place, en la que pasé de ser un niño a ser un hombre, fue entonces cuando descubrí que mi vida sólo tenía el destino de ser una lucha eterna, una lucha sólo por ella.**

_**Como me encanta ke me dejeis reviews me haceis la escritora mas feliz del mundoooo... esta vez me he dado prisa en actualizar, me ha sido muy fácil escribirlo aunque no se si me ha quedado un poco brusco lo de James y nuestro lobito...**_

_**Yare: gracias por leerlo eres la mejor, por cierto ya me leí tu fic y me encantó. Espero ke tb te guste este capitulo que actualice en menos tiempo del habitual (ya sabemos ke el tiempo habitual es laaaaargooooo) besitos wapa!!!**_

_**Dru: ya ves ke he actualizado mas deprisa, y si ke lo pase bien, pero hacia muxo frio...**_

_**Miaka-Black: Si, Sirius tiene un bonito tatuaje de un perro en la espalda . estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado, debes de tener muxo estomago para leerte los cinco capítulos de golpe!!! " gracias por tus animos y muxos besos.**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡Y FELIZ 2005 A TODAS Y TODOS LOS LECTORES!!!!!**_


	7. Solo bajo la lluvia

**_Ya estoy aki otra vezzzz espero ke os guste mucho este nuevo capi y mandeis reviews... y si no os gusta, bueno... me lo decis de todas formas... jejeje_**

**Capítulo VII: Solo bajo la lluvia**

**James y Remus se sentaron cómodamente en la cafetería londinense donde iban normalmente los cuatro. Aquella vez faltaban Peter y Sirius.**

**Hablaban tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos no paraban de mandarse llamadas perdidas en silencio. James resplandecía en el cargado ambiente de la cafetería. Estaba contento.**

**Remus no presentaba muy buen aspecto. Sus ojos dorados también brillaban, pero estaba mucho más cansado que su compañero. Bajo sus ojos, se marcaban dos semicírculos morados, y parecía más delgado que de costumbre.**

**-¿Luna llena, Moony? –preguntó James.**

**-Luna llena, Prongs. –confirmó.**

**-¿Dónde te mete tu madre? No será en el sótano, ¿verdad?**

**-No es tan bestia como para eso. Utiliza encantamientos aturdidores. Luego me deja en una parcela que tiene mi tío enrejada, a pocos kilómetros de Londres. Sólo son unas pocas lunas llenas sin vosotros. Tres, quizá cuatro al año.**

**-Podría escaparme esta noche. A Wormtail y Padfoot les resultará más difícil.**

**-No quiero arrastrarte conmigo, James. –dijo Remus.**

**James acercó su mano y la puso encima de la del licántropo, acariciándole suavemente.**

**-Eso no importa.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Mi madre nos saludó calurosamente, como siempre. Nos hizo pasar a la cocina, para dejar allí los equipajes. Mi padre saludó desde su despacho al vernos pasar frente a la puerta.**

**La primera cena en familia de las vacaciones fue un poco tensa, aunque todavía agradable. Las había vivido peores. Mi madre era una buena cocinera, y dirigía a los elfos domésticos con maestría.**

**Aún así, pensaba que un elfo no podía preparar la comida de su familia mejor que ella. Intentaba que tocaran lo mínimo posible la comida.**

**Al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana, se me despertó con un chillido histérico de mi dulce sueño reparador con Lily.**

**-Aaaaaaag... ¡Sirius, levanta, hace un día estupendo!**

**-¿Andrómeda? –pregunté intentando abrir los ojos. -¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?**

**-Yupiiiiiii... –Bellatrix se me lanzó encima como una bomba atómica, pegándome con una almohada.**

**-¿Nadie va a pegarle a Rugulus un rato? –protesté, algo más despierto. No lo suficiente como para defenderme de Bellatrix.**

**-De eso se encarga Narcisa, Siri, tú tardas más en levantarte. –contestó Andrómeda.**

**-No es verdad, ya estoy despierto.**

**-Yo llevo despierto un rato ya. –dijo la voz de mi hermano. Estaba ya vestido y todo.**

**Narcisa estaba a su lado.**

**-Repito: ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí, interrumpiendo mi sueño de belleza? –grité, bastante enfadado.**

**-No te esfuerces, lo tuyo ya no tiene remedio. –dijo Andrómeda.**

**-Ja, ja que graciosa. –dije.**

**-Venimos a sacaros a dar un paseo. –contestó Bella.**

**-Y a hacer vuestras cositas. Narcisa ya trae la correa... –añadió Andrómeda.**

**Acabamos paseando por la calle y acompañándolas a hacer compras –¿Os podéis creer que nos levanten a las ocho en vacaciones para eso? –en contra de nuestra voluntad.**

**Así que se me pasaron los tres primeros días de las vacaciones tan tranquilas, comiendo huevos de pascua y todo el folklore.**

**Eran las dos de la tarde cuando me desperté, y me vestí para bajar. Mi madre tenía la comida preparada, para ella y para mi.**

**Mi hermano y mi padre se habían ido a pasar uno de esos odiados por nosotros "días de padre a hijo" del cual por una vez me había podido librar.**

**Mi madre no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó sin mirarme, y empezó a comer. Me senté a la mesa, e hice lo mismo. Me pregunté que le pasaría a mi madre para no mirarme ni hablarme, pero lo dejé correr.**

**Cuando acabamos con la comida, me levanté de la mesa y me fui a leer al salón. Quidditch. Hay que estar al día para poder mantener una conversación decente con James.**

**Mi madre llegó al cabo de poco tiempo, sin decir nada, y se puso a revisar unos papeles con cara de mala leche.**

**Yo ya estaba planificando salir por patas hacia la calle y buscar a mis primas, porque evidentemente mi madre estaba muy, pero que muy enfadada, cuando me habló con voz temblorosa de la rabia.**

**-Te has levantado un poco tarde hoy, ¿no te parece?**

**Dejé la revista en la mesa y le miré con cara seria. Así que por eso estaba enfadada. La comida se había enfriado.**

**-Estaba cansado, ayer me acosté tarde. –puse como excusa.**

**-Ya. –gruñó. –¿Te levantas así de tarde, en Hogwarts?**

**-No, mamá. –contesté temiéndome lo peor.**

**-Sin embargo, te acuestas a la misma hora, ¿no?**

**-Bueno, en realidad...**

**-Por cierto, –interrumpió. –me gustaría conocer más a tus amigos. Rugulus me ha hablado de ellos... pero nunca me cuentas lo que haces.**

**Sonreí interiormente. Mi madre me sacaría del colegio si oyera hablar a James, supiera que hacíamos en luna llena o las gamberradas que hacíamos entre los cuatro.**

**-Por ejemplo, ¿conoces a una tal Lily? La he oído nombrar de pasada. –dijo más calmada.**

**-Bueno... Somos amigos. Más... o menos. Lily Evans. No la conoces. –dije con cautela.**

**-No, no he oído nombrar jamás a su familia. Su padre no trabaja en el Ministerio ¿verdad?**

**-No, mamá. –dije entrando en terreno caliente.**

**-¿Es buena amiga? –el ambiente estaba cada vez estaba más tenso.**

**-No... no le conozco demasiado... –mentí.**

**Mi madre saltó del sofá, encolerizada.**

**-¡¡¡¿¿Entonces como te acuestas con ella, subnormal??!!! –gritó. Me quedé asustado y sin palabras, pero ella siguió gritándome, mientras estaba indefenso. No me lo esperaba en absoluto. –¡¡¡Con una puta sangre sucia, una vergüenza!!!**

**Entonces, reaccioné. Me levanté del sofá enfadado con ella por no entenderlo, había insultado Lils.**

**-¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarle eso en mi presencia! –contraataqué. –Ella no tiene la culpa, es muy buena persona...**

**Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, una bofetada de mi madre impactó en mi mejilla, obligándome a bajar la cara. Le miré con odio.**

**-¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz, niño! –dijo como si fuera un insulto. –Deshonra de la familia, no tienes vergüenza, inmoral, rastrero, insensato... –gritaba y gritaba, todas esas cosas horribles que me hicieron tanto daño.**

**A cada grito de mi madre, yo le miraba desafiante, intentando contener las lágrimas. Hubiera corrido, pero algo me retenía allí. Detrás de ella, en la repisa de la chimenea, había una foto.**

**Esa mujer que ahora me gritaba y me hería, una de las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo, mi madre, con una sonrisa agradable, y una expresión de infinito amor. En sus brazos había un niño recién nacido. Era yo.**

**Mi madre apretaba los puños, yo no apartaba la mirada de la foto, intentando controlarme, auto convencerme de que ella no estaba haciendo aquello.**

**-¿Me oyes, hijo? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –no pudo contenerse más y me pegó otra vez.**

**Entonces le miré a los ojos. Aquella ya no era mi madre. Era una persona materialista, clasicista, inflexible, cruel.**

**-Tengo-derecho-a-elegir-a-la-persona-con-la-que-pasaré-el-resto-de-mis-días. Mamá. –dije marcando las palabras. Me temblaba tanto todo el cuerpo que si no lo hubiera hecho, no se me hubiera entendido.**

**-¡No me lo puedo creer! No pasarás el resto de tu vida con esa... zorra sangre sucia. Te lo prohíbo. Eres un Black. Ya es hora de que te vayas comportando como uno. –dijo con desprecio.**

**-¡En ese caso, tal vez ya no quiera ser un Black! –grité, dándole la espalda. Salí corriendo, sin darle tiempo a contestar.**

**La puerta se cerró a mi espalda, y corrí, salí de Grimmauld place, corrí por las calles de Londres hasta encontrarme bien lejos de mi casa. Entonces, me senté y me puse a llorar desconsolado.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba solo por la ciudad, sin nada que hacer, más que lamentarse.**

**Estaba sentado bajo un árbol en un parque, tristemente escondido. No quería que nadie le viera en ese estado de debilidad.**

"**Basta ya de auto compadecerte. Tu madre debe de estar muy enfadada. Le echará la culpa a Lily. No puedes dejar que haga eso."–se ordenó.**

**El cielo estaba encapotado. La hierba húmeda mojaba la cazadora sobre la que se había sentado. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily estaba en su casa del Londres muggle. Una sensación de peligro le invadía. Algo estaba pasando. Un presentimiento.**

**Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que Sirius se encontrara bien.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Nueve y media de la noche. Me había perdido y estaba lloviendo. El agua fría me recorría la espalda. La cazadora vaquera estaba chopada y ya no resguardaba del frío.**

**Caminé durante mucho rato, ahogado en mi propia tristeza. No reconocía los sitios ni los nombres de las calles. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, y mi piel temblaba en contacto con la cazadora. Me sentí asquerosamente solo.**

**El asfalto iba avanzando bajo mis pies, a mi lado pasaba gente, muggles con paraguas, sin mirarme si quiera. Mi mente se revelaba contra mi madre, se imponía a Rugulus, se rendía ante Lily.**

**Un torbellino de ideas y frustraciones, de amores, de recuerdos dolorosos, o buenos recuerdos que ahora dolían, y de desdichadas experiencias me inmunizaban el cuerpo contra el dolor, el frío y la lluvia.**

**Decidido a hacer algo al respecto, me transformé en perro. Así el corazón dolía menos, siempre dolía menos todo, y el pelaje daba más calor que la mojada cazadora.**

**Al cabo de hora y media, vagabundeando bajo la lluvia y cenando en los cubos de la basura decidí acostarme a dormir en un portal.**

**El suelo estaba duro, frío y mojado, pero al menos la lluvia apenas llegaba hasta allí. Pasé una mala noche. Cualquiera que pase la noche transformado en perro y durmiendo en el suelo, no estaría muy bien al día siguiente.**

**Uno de los vecinos me despertó a patadas por la mañana, muy temprano, y me echó de allí. Anduve un poco por la calle mojada. Aún no se veía el sol. La lluvia, tranquila durante la noche, volvió a atacar con toda su fuerza.**

**Pasé más hambre que en toda mi vida. Llevaba ya un día entero perdido, y el tiempo empeoraba. Las almohadillas de mis patas sangraban de lo que había caminado.**

**Mi pelo oscuro chorreaba a saco, y me estaba congelando. Era de noche, empezaba a tener miedo y todavía no había llegado a... en realidad no sabía a donde iba. A mi casa, seguro que no.**

**Llegué a una zona donde no había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El verano anterior. Aún así, no tardé un segundo en reconocer la casa.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, toqué al timbre con las patas delanteras. Se oyeron unas voces dentro, y al cabo de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió. Un chico de ojos dorados me miró desde dentro de la casa, sorprendido.**

**-¿Sirius? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó con preocupación.**

**A mi amigo no se le ocurrió quitarme de debajo de la lluvia antes de empezar con el interrogatorio, no, Remus es así. Por suerte, me salvé de morir ahogado.**

**-Remus, cariño, ¿quien es? –preguntó una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa.**

**-Nadie, mamá, sólo un amigo. –contestó.**

**-¿Y a qué esperas para hacerle pasar? ¡Debe de estar congelado!**

**Remus me miró.**

**-Pasa. –dijo haciéndose a un lado. –Ya me contarás que haces aquí. ¡Y transfórmate! Mi madre no sabe nada.**

**Me convertí en persona otra vez en el recibidor de Sirius, antes de pasar al comedor, donde estaba su madre haciendo ganchillo o algo parecido con una aguja mágica enorme.**

**-Ya hemos cenado, pero creo que nos ha sobrado algo... –dijo Remus.**

**Su madre se quitó las gafas para ver de cerca y me observó un instante.**

**-¿Cómo estás Sirius? ¿Hambre? –preguntó con amabilidad.**

**No conocía mucho a la madre de Remus, no solíamos ir a su casa para reunirnos en vacaciones, pero el verano anterior habíamos estado un par de veces.**

**-Llevo sin comer desde ayer a las dos y media de la tarde. –dije.**

**-Bien. Me alegro. Me niego a que un invitado coma sobras.**

**Se levantó, dejando lo que estaba tejiendo, que parecía un jersey, sobre la mesa. Me senté en el sofá amarillo con girasoles, y Remus se sentó al lado mío.**

**-¿Me vas a contar que haces aquí? Estás sucio. Y mojado.**

**Yo le conté mi historia, todo lo que había dicho mi madre sobre mi y sobre Lily. Y el día y medio que había estado tirado en la calle. Remus se estuvo muy comprensivo.**

**La señora Lupin me dio de cenar, esa mujer era una maravilla de cocinera. Dormí en la misma cama que Remus. No penséis mal, yo no soy gay y no había otro lugar donde dormir.**

**Nos lo pasamos genial, hablamos hasta altas horas de la noche e hicimos guerra de almohadas, hasta que su madre nos dijo que ya estaba bien de hacer el gamberro y apagó la luz.**

**Remus hizo lo posible para que yo olvidara todos mis problemas. No lo consiguió, pero estuvo cerca. Por la noche, tuve una pesadilla. Me desperté sudado y no me pude volver a dormir hasta varias horas después.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily se deslizó entre las suaves sábanas azules. Olían a lavanda. Pensó que combinado con sus rosas era un olor estupendo.**

**-Sirius... –suspiró.**

**El chico abrió sus preciosos ojos azules. Había soñado que Lily dormía a su lado. Se giró hacia donde le había parecido oír su voz.**

**Los ojos verdes esmeralda con graciosas motas azules de Lily se reflejaron en los suyos, un instante, y sonrió.**

**-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó con amabilidad.**

**-Red Flu. –contestó ella simplemente.**

**-Ah. Yo voy a tener que pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí.**

**-¿Te han hechado? –interrogó la pelirroja preocupada.**

**-En realidad fui yo el que se marchó, Lils. Ella nos llamó cosas horribles. Tú no eres nada de eso. Renuncio a ser un Black. –dijo acariciándole el cuello con suavidad.**

**-Bueno. Seguro que todo se arreglará.**

**-Eso espero.**

**-Sí. Yo ambién. –dijo Lily.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Estuve solo un buen rato con Lils. Sin cortarme un pelo, abrí el armario de Remus y seleccioné lo que más me gustó.**

**Cuando me quité la camisa, no pude evitar sonreír ante la cara que puso Lily.**

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-¿El qué? –pregunté con cara de inocente.**

**-El tatuaje, Sirius ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho?**

**-Me lo hice el año pasado. –contesté, forzando los músculos de la espalda, para exhibir el orgulloso perro negro que aullaba a una luna plateada.**

**-Imposible. Te he visto desnudo un montón de veces. Bueno... no tantas, pero aún así no puedo creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes.**

**-A lo mejor es porque siempre me has visto a oscuras. Podrías haberte estado acostando con cualquiera durante medio año y no te habrías dado ni cuenta... –bromeé.**

**Lily se quedó comiéndose el coco durante unos segundos, y luego dijo:**

**-Puedo decir lo mismo, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.**

**Me alegré de saber que todavía podía darme un corte sin que me molestara y no dije nada más. Aunque me dio un poco de molestia psicológica que aquello pudiera ser verdad.**

**Cuando salimos del cuarto, estaban allí Peter y James. Me enteré de que dos días antes, James había acompañado a Remus en su transformación.**

**Estuvimos hablando un rato, y tuve oportunidad de presentarles a Lily debidamente.**

**En la ocasión anterior llevábamos los cuatro tal borrachera encima que no creo que nos hubiéramos sorprendido de ver a un elefante con alitas rosas, sin contar con que Peter estaba en el armario del conserje, pasándoselo bomba.**

**Lily y James conectaron enseguida. A las dos horas de estar allí hablando, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Y eso que James no era una persona fácil de entender.**

**De un modo u otro, conseguí sacar de allí a Lily y a Wormtail para dejar a Prongs y a Moony solos. Paseamos por las calles de Londres. La verdad es que me hubiera comportado de manera diferente con Lily si Peter no hubiera estado allí.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Deberíamos buscar una manera de ayudar a Padfoot, Moony. –propuso James.**

**Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus cuadrados abdominales de hombre lobo, mientras Remus le acariciaba el pelo oscuro con suavidad.**

**-Entre padres y hermanos no metas las manos. –dijo Remus.**

**-¡Que tontería! Podría quedarse en mi casa estas vacaciones. –afirmó él. –¿Qué te parece?**

**-Se sentirá encantado siempre que no le acoses sexualmente. –sonrió el licántropo con naturalidad.**

**James pasó la mano por las piernas peludas de Remus y le dijo cambiando de tema:**

**-Pareces un osito.**

**-No soy un osito. –protestó Remus.**

**-No, eres un lobo. –dijo James con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo lobo que soy? –preguntó mordiéndole el cuello.**

**-Mmmm. –suspiró.**

**James cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con las perlas doradas de Remus frente a su cara.**

**-Estás muy sexy hoy. –bromeó Remus. –Me encanta tu pelo.**

**-Lo sabía. –contestó James, arrogante. Pero luego añadió: –Tu sonrisa también es maravillosa, aprendiz de lobato.**

**-¿Aprendiz de lobato, yo?**

_Yare: FELIZ AÑO A TI TB WAPISIMA!! a partir de ahora actualizare más de seguido, espero que te guste este capi. empecé a leer tu historia jovenes reveldes pero todavia voi por el primer capitulo, cuando termine el resto te dejare un bonito revi con mi opinion sigue escribiendo muxos besos y buenos deseos para este año_

_Dru: jeje kreo ke lo de la fiesta va a ser ke no, porke si no tendria keir saray tb y nos mataria al pobre siri-boy, y lily se kedaria margi, y entonces no habria historia... feliz año preciosa_

Miaka-Black: Aaaaa eso es sorpresa, noooo, no es un universo paralelo. Lo que si esta klaro eske Jimmy y Lils van a tener ke kasarse, pero... el final es secreto, y no lo sabreis hasta el ultimo capituloooo muajajajajajaja... si, me rayo, ya estoy aki otra vez... besos wapa


	8. Quidditch de primavera

**Capítulo VIII: Quidditch de Primavera**

**Los ojos verdes de Lily rodaron por la estación. No me canso de decir lo bonitos que eran. Jugueteé con uno de mis rizos negros, algo nervioso.**

**Ella se cogió a mi brazo con elegancia. Habíamos decidido dejar de fingir. Por fin tenía lo que quería, pero aún así, no parecía feliz. Feliz como cuando estaba con ella por la noche en el bosque prohibido.**

**Sólo parecía aliviada, a lo mejor. También preocupada. Era una persona difícil de entender. James también. A lo mejor por eso se habían entendido tan bien entre ellos. En cuanto a mi, me había costado lo mío entenderlos a los dos.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Sirius no podía comprender que Lily tenía miedo. La veía una persona demasiado fuerte como para eso, pero aún así, no podía evitar un infinito terror a su familia, que la odiaba.**

**También se sentía culpable por que a Sirius le hubieran echado de su casa. Aunque él decía que se había marchado por que había querido. Ella sabía que aunque no lo pareciera, lloraba por dentro, porque nunca pensó que su madre fuera a hacerle daño.**

**Se mantuvo a su lado hasta que entraron al colegio y se fue con Andrómeda y Eloise.**

**¿Ya sabes lo que ha hecho? –dijo Andrómeda, señalando con la cabeza a su primo.**

**-Lo sé. –contestó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Andrómeda miró a Sirius un momento, desaprobadora. Si hubiera sabido que en apenas unos años ella haría algo parecido que la borraría de la familia Black, no lo hubiera mirado así.**

**Pero en aquellos momentos, ella era una Black, y como tal, anteponía a todo la familia. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que su padre creyera en la pureza de sangre, pero no por ello pensaba lo mismo.**

**También pensaba que Sirius era demasiado impulsivo, y un poco idiota. Su teoría era: "Diles que sí a tus padres, y haz lo que te de la gana"**

**Sin decir nada más, entraron al Gran Salón.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**En plena primavera, no muy lluviosa para ser Gran Bretaña, James estaba histérico, porque se acercaba el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada.**

**Hasta el momento, habían conseguido mantener a raya a los Hufflepuffs, habían perdido por muy poco contra Ravenclaw, y ahora tenían que ganar a los campeones, las serpientes Slytherin.**

**Como siempre, Peter se dedicaba a hacerle la pelota y darle confianza en si mismo, y Remus y yo le apoyábamos, como podíamos, que la verdad, no era mucho.**

**Aunque hay que decir que Remus tenía una manera de "apoyarle" un tanto diferente a la mía.**

**La verdad es que a mí me parecía muy bonito el rollo que se traían entre los dos, y sospecho que, a juzgar por como entrenaba, James debía estar en su apogeo sexual o algo por el estilo, porque se lo tomaba con un impulso...**

**A lo largo de la semana que faltaba para el partido de Quidditch, pude ver a James pasar de la histeria a la depresión al menos cada tres segundos.**

**Se empeñaba en que no estaba preparado contra el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, que las Bludgers le daban terror, la Snitch era muy pequeña, o que se estaba quedando ciego de repente.**

**Decididamente, Remus le sabía apoyar mucho mejor que yo.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Faltaban sólo tres días para el gran partido y la fría humedad del aire calaba sin piedad. Los huesos se le congelaban debajo de la capa de Quidditch. Era un entrenamiento más.**

**James miró hacia las gradas desde el cielo. Allí con la mirada puesta en él a cada instante, estaba Remus. Sus dulces ojos dorados le hacían temblar de felicidad en su escoba.**

**Pero tenía que mantenerse en el aire, buscando la Snitch. Su mirada avellana vigiló unos instantes el campo, ningún destello dorado. Descendió un poco y volvió a mirar a las gradas, distraído.**

**Sirius estaba allí, con Lily. Decididamente, esa chica le caía muy bien. Sirius tenía muy buen gusto. Le alegraba que fuera feliz.**

**La chica le miró un instante con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, moteados de azul. James le sonrió y volvió a ascender, en busca de la pelotita dorada. No tenía mucha suerte esa tarde.**

**Cansado, decidió contemplar desde el cielo el entrenamiento de los demás y descansar un rato. Pensó que si conseguía capturarla, se quedaría la Snitch para practicar con ella. Por fin¡sí! la pelotita alada apareció en su campo de vista. Estaba muy alta, pero el reflejo era inconfundible.**

**James realizó un ascenso a velocidad vertiginosa, alargando el brazo hacia la Snitch, al estilo superman, para darse aún más impulso hacia delante con el cuerpo.**

**Volaba a escasos centímetros de su mano, cuando de repente oyó un zumbido acercándose a toda velocidad. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que lo reconoció al instante. Una de las pesadas bolas de hierro macizo se preparaba para impactar contra su cuerpo.**

**James levantó la cabeza, temeroso, quería ver si podía esquivarla, aún corriendo el riesgo de que en caso negativo su cara parara el impacto.**

**La Snitch desapareció de su campo de visión, y pasó a ver la Bludger que avanzaba hacia él, sin que nada la detuviera. Entonces, algo se interpuso entre los dos cuerpos voladores.**

**Un golpeador dispuesto a interceptar valientemente la pelota levantó el bate con ambas manos a poco más de un metro de donde estaba James. Demasiado tarde. La Bludger estaba demasiado cerca para ser bateada.**

**James casi pudo oír, a pesar del ruido que hacía viento cortante a esa altitud, los dos codos del golpeador rompiéndose a causa del impacto de la Bludger, un único y seco "crack" y la respiración del resto de jugadores del equipo, paralizada.**

**James apretó los dientes al ver la expresión de dolor del golpeador de su equipo, segundos antes de que el jugador cayera en picado con su escoba, a más de setenta metros de altitud.**

**James sintió la sangre palpitándole en las venas mientras descendía en una caída en picado a toda velocidad. Los otros cinco jugadores también dirigieron sus escobas hacia el cuerpo. Todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, el campo era demasiado grande.**

**A más o menos cincuenta metros del suelo, la escoba se soltó del cuerpo del jugador, que se había desmayado del cambio de presión. James aceleró el ritmo aún más, ganando terreno a su compañero. Los oídos se le taponaron de la velocidad del descenso. Estaba ya muy, muy cerca...**

**Entonces, sintió el peso muerto del Gryffindor en sus brazos, y la equilibrada Nimbus paró en seco a sus órdenes. Mucho más despacio, descendió y dejó al chico sobre el césped.**

**Con elegancia, sopló para apartarse de la cara uno de los mechones oscuros que la cubrían, pegados por el sudor ya frío.**

**Sirius, Remus y Lily corrieron hacia James, preocupados por él.**

**-No ha pasado nada. –les tranquilizó. –Sólo estoy un poco mareado, por la bajada, nada más.**

**El capitán del equipo y el otro golpeador trajeron una camilla que había en los vestuarios para las emergencias, y transportaron el lesionado a la enfermería. Remus les acompañó.**

**Los jugadores fueron a cambiarse. No habría más entrenamiento por ese día. Al cabo de un rato, el licántropo reapareció en los vestuarios.**

**-Os habéis quedado sin golpeador, me parece. –comunicó. –Tiene rotos ambos codos. Y bien rotos.**

**-Sí, oí como se rompían. –dijo James, haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar el ruido. –¡Qué dentera!**

**-No podremos jugar el sábado sin golpeador. El partido será para Slytherin. ¡Ganarán nuestra copa! –protestó uno de los cazadores.**

**-Si no conseguís reemplazarlo... me temo que sí. –dijo Remus.**

**Casi pudo ver la desilusión en los ojos del buscador. James apretó los puños mirando al suelo con impotencia.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**¡No¡Me niego a hacer esto, lo siento!**

**-Vamos, Sirius... –gimoteó James haciendo pucheritos.**

**¡No pongas esa cara¡He dicho que no y es que no!**

**-Pero Sirius, eres el único que puede hacerlo. Por-fa-vo-or... –puso esa cara tan adorable con la que solía engatusar a Remus, el muy cabrón, y que a mi me desarmaba.**

**-No quiero hacerlo. –dije, con menos dureza que antes.**

**-Pero tú eras golpeador hace dos años, puedes volver a serlo, conoces las tácticas de Gryffindor mejor que yo, y Bryan era golpeador contigo, no será difícil volver a coordinaros. Sólo por lo que te pasó... tú eras un golpeador muy bueno.**

**-James... –protesté otra vez.**

**-Vaaaamooooos... –suplicó colgándose de mi camisa para que no escapara corriendo por el pasillo.**

**¡Joder¿Por qué siempre acabo haciendo lo que tú quieres?**

**¿Eso significa que sí? –preguntó iluminándosele los ojos.**

**-Mmmm... ¡no!–gruñí.**

**-Estupendo, empezaremos ahora mismo. Tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas para convertirte en el nuevo golpeador de la alineación de Gryffindor. –empezó a arrastrarme por el pasillo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y él la típica niña pija de dos años y tortura-muñecos-de-trapo.**

**No tomé conciencia del lío en el que me acababa de meter James hasta que estuve sobre la escoba en medio del campo de Quidditch, al lado de Bryan Combs, el otro golpeador.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Los siete jugadores se alzaron en sus escobas sobre el campo de Quidditch. Caía una suave lluvia de primavera, que paró en los diez primeros minutos de partido.**

**Sirius buscó con rapidez las Bludgers. Aún recordaba la última vez que había estado en un partido. Una Bludger le había roto una cadera y el brazo derecho. Desde entonces no había vuelto a estar en medio de un estadio.**

**EL partido fue interesante. Los jugadores de Slytherin lucharon hasta el final, por aquella época tenía un equipo bastante legal, hicieron unas cuantas trampas, pero no enviaron a nadie a la enfermería.**

**Sirius no lo pasó demasiado bien. Lily le distraía, no paraba de mirar a las gradas nerviosamente, pero aún así, pudo manejarse con las Bludgers. Bryan le ayudó lo más que pudo.**

**También Rugulus estaba en las gradas, con mirada asesina. Había apostado contra Gryffindor, por supuesto, y no le había hecho gracia que consiguieran un nuevo golpeador.**

**El partido acabó 160 – 30 a favor de Gryffindor, que contó con la imprescindible ayuda de James, que hizo un amago de Wronski justo en el mejor momento, dejando al cazador de Slytherin fuera de combate mientras él iba directo a atrapar la Snitch.**

**Apenas duró una hora.**

**Al terminar, Sirius sólo se quitó las protecciones, huyendo de su club de fans y se escapó con Lily de la mano por los pasadizos secretos del colegio, para... celebrarlo.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Habían pasado tres días desde el gran partido. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. No tenía que dormirme, tenía que estudiar, E-S-T-U-D-I-A-R... mmm... pero es que se estaba tan bien a la sombrita...**

**La tarde primaveral invitaba a dormir bajo los viejos árboles de los terrenos. Tenía que concentrarme en historia de la magia. Nada. Misión imposible. Me rendí.**

**Por fin estaba dejándome llevar por el sueño de después de comer y por el sol, cuando un chillido apagado quebró la tranquilidad del mediodía.**

**Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor, buscando de dónde provenía.**

**¿No habéis oído algo? –pregunté a mis amigos, que estaban esparcidos alrededor de mi árbol.**

**-Yo no he escuchado nada. –contestó Peter.**

**Remus y James negaron con la cabeza y siguieron a lo suyo, sin decir nada.**

**-Os juro que he oído algo. –dije levantándome, y empecé a caminar descalzo por la hierba.**

**Todo estaba bastante desierto, porque hacía muchísimo calor, así que me acerqué más al bosque prohibido.**

**¿Hay alguien por ahí? –pregunté a voces.**

**Entonces oí un ruido de ramas y un gemido. Corrí hacia donde se había escuchado, y allí, en uno de los claros más cercanos al bosque, encontré la fuente del grito.**

**Pasé entre las ramas de los árboles, arañándome los brazos con la corteza.**

**Lily estaba tirada bajo un árbol, con una cuerda mágica en la boca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara muy blanca. Su cabello rojo estaba desordenado sobre la hierva fresca.**

**¿Lily? –gimoteé ridículamente. Estaba muy asustado.**

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, por un segundo no pude moverme, pero entonces corrí hacia ella, preocupado.**

**Cogí su cara pálida entre mis manos. Me mordí los labios. Tenía el cuello amoratado y se le veían las venas de la cara.**

**Parecía tan frágil, tan endeble... No como la Lily que yo conocía tan bien, una persona fuerte y resignada, resistente. Pero estaba allí.**

**-Lily... –gemí casi sin atreverme a tocar su piel.**

**Estaba quieta, como en coma, pero no respiraba, el corazón no se le oía. No podía creerlo, pero estaba muerta. Ahogada. No podía creerlo.**

**-Lily... no te vayas, por favor. –supliqué, conteniendo las lágrimas. –Lily... por favor, no...**

**La cogí suavemente y la abracé contra mi pecho, apretando los labios contra su mejilla. Esperaba que me devolviera el abrazo, que se moviera, o dijera algo, pero eso no sucedió. Su cara aún caliente se mojó con mis lágrimas y me derrumbé.**

**La llevaría a la enfermería. Saqué fuerzas. A lo mejor la señora Ponfrey podía hacer algo. Tenía que darme prisa.**

**Entonces, a mi espalda, se oyó un gemido. Asustado, me giré, a tiempo para ver otra figura oscura que se retorcía entre la maleza del bosque.**

_Menudo mesecito... por fin actualizo pronto lo volveré a hacer (el 9 esta terminado lo reviso y lo subo) contestare reviews en ese capítulo besos a todos espero ke os haya gustado mucho_


	9. El último día

**_Advertencia: cuando acabe este capítulo moriré a manos de los lectores (si todavía tengo) siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es ke me cuesta mucho animarme y lo de la inspiracion no lo llevo nada bien. aun asi, gracias a los ke esperais mis fics y actualizaciones_**

**Capítulo IX: El último día**

**Sirius dejó el cuerpo con cuidado en el suelo y se acercó a la persona que se debatía entre los matojos.**

**¡Snape!**

**El chico se volvió a mirarle, se había enganchado la capa en las ramas.**

**¡No he sido yo¡Por mi madre, juro que no he sido yo, no me pegues! –suplicó tirándose al suelo y clavándose todas las espinas de los matojos.******

Sirius le miró con asco, encolerizado. Le arrancó de entre las ramas y le cogió del cuello contra un árbol.

**-Así exactamente, fue así como lo hizo él... sois iguales. Ambos unos asesinos.–siseó Severus, con crueldad, cogiéndole de la muñeca.**

**Sirius se giró hacia Lily, dolido, dejando caer a Snape brutalmente, y sin escuchar sus palabras. No podía perder el tiempo con él.**

**-Ya arreglaremos cuentas después, renacuajo. –dijo.**

**Cogió a Lily en brazos y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, llamando a gritos a los profesores. Cuando entró en el castillo, enseguida le acompañaron a la enfermería el profesor Flitwick y McGonagall.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Yo me mordía las uñas en la sala de espera de la enfermería. James estaba a mi lado. Peter y Remus se habían ido hacía poco. También estaban allí mi prima y Eloise.**

**La puerta de la enfermería se abrió despacio, y los cuatro miramos, expectantes. Apareció el director por ella.**

**-Buenas noches. –saludó con gesto fúnebre.**

**-Buenas noches señor director.**

**-La señora Ponfrey me ha puesto al corriente del estado de la señorita Evans. –anunció, muy serio. –Sirius, lo siento tanto... –dijo triste.**

**Aquello era muy, muy fuerte. Nunca habían visto al director en aquel estado. Yo bajé la cabeza y tragué saliva.**

**-Dígalo ya. –dije. James me puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.**

**-La señorita Evans... todavía vive. Todavía, pero es muy grave. No puede casi respirar. No quiero saber lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo... Además le han hechado una maldición.**

**¿Está consciente? –pregunté, tembloroso.**

**-Está en coma. –contestó el director.**

**Me mordí los labios, mirando al suelo.**

**¿Habéis cenado ya? –todos negamos con la cabeza. –Bajad a cenar a la cocina, James os enseñará el camino. Tengo que hablar un rato a solas con Sirius.**

**Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, se sentó a mi lado.**

**-Hemos hablado con Severus. Él no lo hizo. No tiene fuerza suficiente, pero, además, él no lo haría. Lo vio todo. Sabe quien ha sido el agresor... Rugulus Black, tu hermano.**

**Mis ojos se alzaron, llenos de cólera.**

**¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Lo pagará con su vida. –aseguré, apretando los dientes de ira.**

**¿Te rebajaras a su altura, Sirius? –preguntó en tono decepcionado. Luego, puso una voz más dulce y tranquilizadora. –No lo hagas. Te aseguro que será expulsado del colegio, pero tú no debes decidir su castigo. Todavía... podemos salvar a Lily, pero necesitamos tiempo para encontrar un contra hechizo. No te preocupes. Todo se solucionará.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Un ruido hizo despertarse al chico que estaba en la sala de espera. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró a su alrededor. Una señora Ponfrey, cansada, pero sonriente, le miraba con cariño.**

**Se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo blanco, y parecía muy orgullosa. Sirius le miró expectante, pero en la cara de la enfermera no parecía que hubiera tristeza alguna, y eso le dio esperanzas.**

**-Señor Black, –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –estoy orgullosa de anunciarle...**

"**... que es un niño" pensó Sirius, mucho menos preocupado. Sonrió pensando en un momento de su vida parecido, aunque sabía que la enfermera no iba a decirle aquello.**

**-...que he conseguido regularle la respiración, y la señorita Evans corre muchísimo menos peligro de muerte que hace doce horas. Es más, creo que incluso podrá verla unos minutos. Le está esperando.**

**Sirius saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el interior de la enfermería, la puerta que daba a la habitación para casos graves. Lily le miraba demacrada pero contenta desde la cama. Sirius la abrazó.**

**-Tranquilo, sólo ha sido un susto. –mintió ella. –Ya estoy mucho mejor. Sólo pasaré aquí unas semanas. No puedo levantarme...**

**-Pero, podrás ¿no?**

**-Claro que sí, tonto. Sólo fue una simple maldición y un par de golpes. –de nuevo volvió a mentir respecto a la gravedad del asunto. ¿Qué hora es? –dijo por cambiar de tema.**

**-Las siete de la mañana. Han pasado quince horas. –contestó Sirius.**

**¿Tantas? –preguntó sorprendida. –Vaya, lo siento. Dentro de una hora empiezan las clases, tendrás que ir a prepararte, supongo.**

**-Puedo retrasarme un poco. –sonrió el chico.**

**-No, no puede, señor Black. –dijo la enfermera desde la puerta. –Le quedan treinta segundos.**

**Sirius gruñó.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque a Lily, y aún no había salido de la enfermería. Sirius no había visto a Rugulus en ningún momento, ni siquiera en el gran comedor. Sospechaba que era su madre la que le había obligado a hacer aquello.**

**La enfermera sólo le dejaba ver a su novia una vez cada tres días, porque al parecer le estaba subiendo la fiebre, "nada preocupante", decían.**

**Un día, mientras esperaba, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente. Apoyada contra la hoja de la puerta, una chica pelirroja le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.**

**-Hola, amor. ¿Me esperabas? –preguntó.**

**Sirius se levantó. Lily se apoyó en él para no caerse, y así llegó hasta la fila de sillas de la desierta sala de espera. La enfermera, que estaba detrás de la puerta, la cerró para que pudieran estar solos.**

**-Me alegro de que estés mejor, Lils.**

**Ella sonrió tristemente.**

**-Lo estoy. –dijo. –Pero... no tengo buenas noticias. Te voy a pedir una cosa.**

**¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Sirius, preocupado.**

**-Ahora que por fin he podido levantarme y estoy mejor, me iré a mi casa en Londres durante el resto del curso. Tengo un billete de tren para esta tarde. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a la estación.**

**-Pero... ¿Y los exámenes? –preguntó poniendo la excusa más estúpida que se le pasó por la cabeza.**

**-Ya los he hecho. Durante toda esta semana. –contestó Lily.**

**-Ah.**

**Sirius se había quedado clavado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...**

**¿Volverás?**

**-El curso que viene estaré aquí. –prometió. –Todo volverá a ser como antes.**

**-Entonces... esta tarde sólo será una pequeña despedida. Para volver a vernos en poco tiempo. –Sirius exhibió una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a ella.**

**-Sip. Exactamente es eso.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Estuve muy callado durante todas las clases de la mañana. No puede concentrarme en ninguna de ellas. James lo notó, pero no dijo nada.**

**A la hora de comer, llegué pronto al comedor, con Wormtail, porque Remus y James habían desaparecido. No me preocupé, solían hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa, Andrómeda se sentó a mi lado.**

**¿Vas a acompañar a Lily? –preguntó.**

**Yo respondí afirmativamente con la cabeza.**

**-Ella quería que fueras tú quien la acompañara. –continuó. –Te quiere mucho ¿lo sabes?**

**-Lo sé. –dije. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.**

**-Bueno. Te lo decía porque no nos ha dejado acompañarla a nosotras. Es más grave de lo que parece¿sabes? Me ha dicho el director que es una maldición de artes oscuras. Creen que la podrán curar, en un tiempo.**

**No me extrañó lo que me dijo. Me imaginé a mi padre enseñándole la maldición a Rugulus y me dieron ganas de vomitar sobre el estandarte de la familia.**

**-Se me ha pasado el hambre, si ves a James dile que me estoy en nuestra habitación y que no me espere para las clases de la tarde. –murmuré levantándome.**

**Salí del comedor y me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor. Llegué a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. Me arreglé lo más que pude, y cogí algunas cosas. Pensé en esperar a que James apareciera por allí.**

**Deseché la idea y me dirigí hacia le enfermería.**

**Eran las seis y media, cuando, por segunda vez, me desperté en la sala de espera. Tuve que esperar a mi pelirroja un rato. Al cabo de poco, la señora Ponfrey abrió la puerta, y sus ojos verdes moteados me miraron.**

**-Estas guapísimo. –dijo sonriendo.**

**Ella presentaba bastante mejor aspecto que aquella mañana. Podía mantenerse en pie sola, y su pelo brillaba más. Su cara empezaba a tomar algo de color y pensé que de verdad se estaba curando.**

**Cogí su equipaje y bajamos a los terrenos, donde esperaba una carroza. Muchos de los alumnos se congregaron allí para despedirse. Lily era buena persona, y todos le tenían cariño.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**El trayecto hasta la estación se me hizo bastante pesado. Ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, y yo no le presioné. Simplemente, miraba, soñadora, por la ventanilla. Intenté grabar su imagen en mi cabeza, tal y como estaba.**

**El pelo rojo brillante, cayendo despreocupadamente por sus hombros, la mirada perdida, la tenue sonrisa, el perfil suave, la piel fina y blanca. La respiración algo más acelerada de lo normal.**

**¿Llegamos ya? –preguntó alegremente.**

**No parecía preocupada por la separación. Me dije que yo tampoco debía de estarlo.**

**-Creo que sí. –contesté con una sonrisa.**

**Cuando el carruaje paró, le ayudé a bajar y ella se cogió de mi brazo, apretando su cuerpo contra mi pecho. Noté el perfume de rosas, que se había puesto, en señal de despedida.**

**Apenas caminamos un poco, hasta llegar a la estación. El tren aún no había llegado, pero lo esperamos de pie, ella aún cogida a mi.**

**-Te echaré de menos, Sirius. –dijo abandonando la farsa despreocupada que había mantenido.**

**-Yo también. –dije. –Pero será corto. Aunque sé que lo haré muy largo.**

**-En realidad... mis padres dijeron que preferían que me fuera porque están preocupados por mi. Yo no quiero irme. –añadió.**

**-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. –le dije. –Podrías quedarte. Podríamos "perder" el tren.**

**-No. Cuando esté en Londres iré a San Mungo para que me hagan una revisión y rompan la maldición que me mandó... –iba a decir tu hermano, estoy seguro de ello, pero pensó que podría herirme. –Bueno. Eso.**

**-Tengo algo para ti. –dije entonces, sacando un pequeño espejo de mi bolsillo. –Yo tengo el gemelo. Cuando me eches de menos, háblame con él. Con que digas mi nombre bastará. Así no estaremos tan lejos.**

**-Es un buen regalo. –admitió. –Yo tengo esto para ti. –dijo quitándose un colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Era una misteriosa piedra verde azulada. Recordaba al color de sus ojos.**

**-Mola. –La miré con ternura a los ojos. –Te esperaré aquí siempre. –prometí. –Te quiero.**

**Ahora, ella estaba cerca, muy cerca, y no volvería a estarlo en mucho tiempo. Cogí su cara entre mis manos suavemente y la besé, deseando que ese beso no terminara. Ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza.**

**El tren paró a nuestro lado, haciendo que Lily se separara de mí.**

**-No lo hagas. –dijo.**

**¿El qué? –pregunté, algo confuso.**

**-No me esperes. –me miró, con sus ojos verdes penetrantes. –No sé cuando volveré. –confesó.**

**-No me importa. –dije. –Te voy a esperar lo mismo. El tren ya está ahí. –añadí, señalando la vía. –Entra ya, yo me ocupo del equipaje.**

**-Te quiero. –suspiró. –No te olvidaré nunca.**

**Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y miró hacia el tren con recelo.**

**-He de irme.**

**-Yo tampoco te olvidaré, Lily. –musité. Creo que esto ella no lo escuchó.**

**Se alejó despacio de mi cuerpo, todavía tenía cogida mi mano. Casi pude ver como sus dedos se separaban de los míos, muy despacio, como si su recuerdo también se fuera.**

**Cuando perdí el contacto, su mano cayó a su lado, mientras andaba, y la mía se quedó en el aire unos segundos, hasta que vi el ridículo que hacía.**

**-Hasta pronto, Lils. –grité desde donde estaba.**

**Ella me saludó desde la escalera con la mano y se perdió dentro del expreso. Sus ojos verdes me dedicaron una última mirada antes de hacerlo, y eso fue mi único consuelo.**

**El encargado recogió el equipaje, y yo me quedé mirando como se iba el tren, deseando que, en algún momento, pudiera volver a verlo regresar.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Pasaron los meses. No volví a ver a mi hermano ni a mi madre. Pasé el verano en casa de James, sus padres ya me conocían, y casi que me adoptaron.**

**Lily no me llamó ni contestó a mi espejo. El día en que volvimos al colegio, no vi su cara en la estación.**

**Esto me puso nervioso. Después de dos meses esperando su regreso, James se me acercó una noche en la que estaba mirando, soñador, por la ventana.**

**-Sirius, tío, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo. –dijo.**

**¿Algo como qué? –pregunté, enfadado.**

"**Algo como la muerte" hubiera dicho James de no saber que eso yo no lo aceptaría.**

**-Padfoot, yo la olvidaría. –suspiró.**

**-Pues yo no puedo hacer eso. –dije.**

**Aunque en realidad, con el tiempo, eso fue lo que pasó. Ella siempre quedó en mi memoria, pero dejé de esperarla. Lily se había ido para siempre. Nunca, nunca regresó.**

**_Unas cuantas cositas:_**

**_1) se que es un poco dramatico; pero no es el final, aunke lo pareza. la historia seguira unos cuantos años despues cuando pase algo... ke kambiara la vida de nuestro solitario Sirius..._**

**_2) no, no tengo un fijamiento compulsivo por matar a Lily (por si alguien lo habia pensado, y no miro a nadie, ejem)_**

**_y 3 y no por ello menos importante) dejad reviews con vuestra opinion! _**

**_Yare: ola wapisima! creo ke he tardado un pokitin se pone colorada e intenta poner cara inocente sin mucho exito pero ya estamos akiotra vez espero ke si todavia me lees este capi te haya gustado tanto como los otros aunke los ultimos dos son un poco oscuros... bueno muxisimos besos. por cierto:_****_no creas ke olvide tus fics (ya llegue al final de ambos y deje un revi, tan buenos como siempre_**

**_dru: y no te pusiste mala despues de los tres platos de arroz chino? recuerdo perfectamente ke kasi me tuve ke meter debajo de la mesa cuando leiste eso (huyendo de tus malos impulsos hacia mi delicada persona) haz el favor de no reventar el final a nadie por favor -aunke seguro ke estan ya cansados de mi ke no digo de donde salio Harry-y no exageres, estabas muy sexy con ese vestidito_**

**_sofia: sifueruguluske es un asesino, mortifago y cutre, (aunke en realidad fui yo, pero bueno... ya se sabe) siento ke no os gusten los gays, a mi remusin y james me parecen muy monos _>. pero bueno gracias por leer me alegro de ke te gustara**

**elangelsalido: nooooo porfavor no me sakes a Siri de contexto (ni de otros sitios... ejem) pobret tan feliz ke esta. bueno... mas o menos.por cierto si ke se ke me kieres mucho pero tu ya tenes a pepe no? pues ala con pepe, a mis xicos dejamelos en paz. te digo lo mismo ke a dru, no me vendais el final, mis betas, por favor... besitos preciosa**


	10. Pasó siete años despues

**Aquí estoy otra vez, se que no os acordais de mi nadie, pero yo publico lo mismo... Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, siete años después de la primera parte. Espero que lo disfrute quien lo lea. Besos a todos.**

**Capítulo X: Pasó siete años despúes...**

**Abrí los ojos perezosamente. Era una mañana de verano, aunque ya hacía tiempo de otoño. No son muchos los días de sol aquí, en Londres. Miré a mi lado derecho. Mierda.**

**Era la séptima vez en un mes. Una chica pelirroja a la que no conocía de nada dormía a mi lado.**

**Supuse que me lo habría estado pasando bien con ella la noche anterior, pero, debido a la borrachera, o quizá debido a que jamás lo llegué a saber, no recordaba ni su nombre.**

**Lo que me pregunto es cómo conseguía traerlas hasta mi casa, porque tiene mérito el no recordar que hiciste la noche anterior, pero si recordar dónde está tu casa con un pedal como un piano.**

**Lo irritante de verdad, es que todas eran pelirrojas. ¿Por qué? Yo lo suponía, aunque intentaba no contestarme a eso. Simplemente, me levanté dejando a la desconocida en la cama.**

**No me molesté en arreglarme. Bajé a la cocina y me tomé dos tazones de café sin azúcar como si fueran de Colacao. Otra cosa curiosa. ¿Cómo había café? No recordaba haber hecho café en por lo menos... un par de meses. Por eso sabía tan raro, a lo mejor.**

**Me ahorré el esfuerzo de vomitar aquella guarrada. Tengo el estómago de una cabra. Cogí el azucarero y me comí unas cuantas cucharadas. Total, todo se mezcla en las tripas¿no?**

**Me dirigí al salón, decidido a seguir mi siesta en el sofá, aunque eran más de la una del mediodía. Me encontré de morros con la cara bien afeitada y sonriente de mi amigo James.**

**-¡Joder! –dije sorprendido.**

**-Ey, que soy feo, pero no es para tanto, tío.**

**-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Prongs?**

**-Oh, sólo aseguraba tu supervivencia, antes de que se te comiera la cucaracha de dos metros que he encontrado pululando por la cocina. No te habrás bebido el café ¿verdad?**

**En ese momento, y tragándome mi orgullo, juro que estuve apunto de vomitar encima de James.**

**-¿Que has dicho? –pregunté haciendo una mueca de asco.**

**-Que el café que tenías en la cocina estaba para tirarlo por el váter, y volviendo a la cucaracha...**

**Suspiré, aliviado. Por un instante pensé que el loco de James había metido una cucaracha en mi café. Bueno, en el engrudo que había en la cafetera.**

**-... la he tenido que tirar por la ventana, porque tienes el váter embozado. No sé donde habrá caído porque la vecina de abajo a pegado un chillido, a lo mejor me ha visto... Ahora que lo pienso, es por eso por lo que no tiré el café... ¿Sirius, me escuchas?**

**-Sí, sí, sí... –dije tumbándome en el sofá. –Decías que la casa está hecha un asco, cuéntame algo que no sepa por favor.**

**James gruñó y se dirigió a las cortinas.**

**-¡Aquí huele a tigre muerto! –protestó, abriendo las malditas cortinas. Todas mis previsiones de seguir durmiendo, al carajo. –Tendrías que ventilar la casa, me parece.**

**-Ooooh, Prongs, tengo resaca¿sabes? –gemí.**

**-No me extraña, después de volver a las cinco de la mañana con esa zorra pelirroja.**

**-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?**

**-Peter me lo contó esta mañana. Estuviste con él de juerga, por si no te habías enterado.**

**-Mmmm... no, es la primera noticia que tengo.**

**-Eres increíble. Soy la persona en este mundo que más resacas te ha aguantado. No sigas montado numerito, no te duele la cabeza. –Maldito James¿cómo lo había adivinado? –Cuando te emborrachas hasta el punto de perder la memoria, no te duele nada de nada. –contestó como leyéndome el pensamiento.**

**Pegué un par de gruñidos, pero mi amigo siguió hablando.**

**-Impactante. ¿Cucarachas! Lo que me extraña es que no tengas ratas del tamaño de canguros. Remus y yo tenemos la casa perfectamente limpia.**

**-Remus y tú sois gays, Jimy, no es lo mismo. –contesté.**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ah, por cierto, vístete y saca a esa zorrita de tu cama. Seguro que no ha venido aquí a hacerte la colada. ¿Hace cuanto que no usas un _fregotego_? –dijo lanzando hechizos por todo mi salón.**

**Molesto, me levanté y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Ella todavía estaba allí, semi-desnuda, esperándome en mi cama.**

**-Hola lobito. –sonrió sensualmente.**

**-Es un perro, no un lobo. –protesté con sequedad. –Será mejor que te vayas.**

**-Oh, vaya. –dijo haciendo morritos. –Pensaba pasármelo bien un ratito más... ¿tan mal estuve, anoche?**

**-Si te he de ser sincero, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, pero estoy hecho polvo, tengo la casa hecha un asco y mi amigo gay está en el piso inferior doblándome los calzoncillos.**

**Me senté en la cama y me puse los pantalones y la camisa, mientras ella me miraba extrañada. Luego le pasé su vestido, que había acabado debajo de la cama.**

**-Vístete. Es un consejo. –dije.**

**Ella me obedeció a regañadientes y luego se levantó.**

**-¿Y ahora? –preguntó algo enfadada.**

**Le cogí de la mano, con la varita en la otra.**

**-Ahora, nos vamos. –contesté.**

**Antes de que se diera cuenta, estábamos girando a toda velocidad, y cuando por fin se la dio, ya habíamos llegado a un parque solitario, en la zona mágica londinense.**

**-Adiós, eh... Bueno, como te llames. –dicho esto, me desaparecí, y volví a aparecer en el salón de mi casa, donde james había acabado con mi ropa interior, e intentaba escapar de un albornoz que le mordía.**

**-Veo que as conocido a Destripador, un regalo de mi querida prima, Andrómeda. –comenté con sorna.**

**-¡SIRIUS! –gritó James pidiendo auxilio.**

**-Ok, ok, ya te lo saco de encima. Hablando de Andrómeda, tengo que ir a visitarla, antes de esta noche. Es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña Nimph.**

**-Ajá. –dijo mi amigo, jadeando. –Espero que no sea tan encantadora como su madre.**

**-No, es clavadita a su papá.**

**-¿A cual de todos ellos? –preguntó, haciendo alegación a que su padre era un metamorfómago.**

**-En realidad, a todos. –contesté.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**En el timbre del pequeño piso de Londres sonó una alegre melodía, y Andrómeda Black abrió la puerta de la casa. La mujer echó una larga mirada a los dos sujetos que había en el rellano y, sin más saludo, gritó:**

**-¡Nymphadora, cariño, ha vuelto tu tío pródigo!**

**-Ey¿es esa forma de saludar a la familia? –protestó Sirius.**

**-Siri, majo, llevas sin aparecer tres meses. –siseó la rubia.**

"**Siri" no pudo responder, por que una pequeña figurita salió de la casa, estampándose contra sus piernas, y chillando.**

**-Hola Niphy, guapa. –dijo su tío cogiendo a la niña en brazos.**

**-Hola, tío Sirius. –dijo ella con voz chillona. En la boca le faltaban varios dientes, que le estaban saliendo.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños¿Cuántos son¿Cinco¡Qué mayor! –Sirius dejó a la niña en el suelo, con cuidado.**

**-¿Qué me has traído, tío Sirius?**

**Sirius miró a James, un poco colorado. Este se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. Andrómeda sonrió sardónicamente.**

**-Bueno... creo que tengo algo para ti, preciosa. –contestó Sirius, negándose a darle el gusto a su prima. -¡_Orchideous_!**

**De la punta de su varita brotó un ramo de coloridas flores, que la niña abrazó, impresionada, antes de perderse dentro de la casa para meterlas en agua.**

**-Que cara más dura tienes. –murmuró Andrómeda. –Bueno. Tú y tu novio podéis pasar, antes de que la vieja bruja de la puerta de al lado piense que eres mi amante.**

**-Esto... yo ya tengo novio... –protestó James, antes de que Sirius le clavara el codo en las costillas.**

**-Bueno¿y dónde está Teddy? –preguntó Sirius, divertido.**

**-¿Te refieres a Ted? Ahora viene. Está arreglando unas cosas en el Ministerio. Hay mucho trabajo últimamente para los aurors.**

**-¿Olvidas con quien hablas? Teddy tiene asignadas misiones muy sencillas. Puedes estar medianamente segura de que no volverá en trocitos a casa. Bueno, sin una pierna sí, pero a nosotros que no tenemos familia, nos tratan mucho peor.**

**-Que gracioso. –ironizó ella.**

**Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Ted Tonks volvió a casa. Sirius no llevaba ni media hora en casa de su prima cuando una alarma sonó en los bolsillos de los tres aurors.**

**-¿Otra vez? –preguntó el metamorfómago enfadado.**

**En menos de cinco minutos, ya estaban en el Ministerio, en la sección para aurors y con los uniformes puestos. Remus les miró muy serio.**

**-Tenemos trabajo. –anunció. –Las cosas están empeorando por momentos. Vamos a recibir a un embajador francés. Se cree que la mitad de los mortífagos ingleses estarán esperando para atacarle. –dijo mirándonos fijamente.**

**-¿Dónde tenemos que recibirle? –preguntó James.**

**-Eso, sólo tengo que saberlo yo. –contestó Remus. – Quedamos en el Callejón Septentrional dentro de quince minutos. Uniforme de alta seguridad. ¿Qué estáis esperando?**

**-¿Y yo? –preguntó Ted. –No pertenezco a tu patrulla.**

**Remus le miró un momento y dijo:**

**-Mmmm... será el caso del asesinato. Tres muggles... planta cuarta, Tonks. Investigación máximo secreto. No armes mucho revuelo. Ya te informará tu superior.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Eran las cinco de la tarde del maldito domingo, y ahí estaba yo, con la jodida máscara, desilusionado (invisible) y con el hechizo modificador de voz. La capa oscura, ahora transparente, ondeaba sobre mis hombros y la capucha se me bajaba continuamente.**

**-Prongs, vamos a meternos entre las nubes, quédate atrás y asegúrate de que no nos sigan. –ordenó Remus desde su escoba.**

**-Moony¿no podría hacer eso yo? Es que el asunto de calarme, sabes que no me va... –pedí.**

**-Tú no eres mi novio, Padfoot. –dijo alegremente.**

**-¡Favoritista! –le reprendí, de broma.**

**-No es momento, tío, acordamos que nada de tontadas en el trabajo, Padfoot. –medió James.**

**-Bueno, vale. Allá tú con tu conciencia. –dije agachando la cabeza para que no me cayera encima toda la humedad de las nubes.**

**Cuando salimos de la marea de vapor blanco, nos dirigimos hacia una playa solitaria del norte. La arena estaba mojada y gris, y el mar presentaba salvajes olas de un verde sucio. En medio de la arena, había una carroza oscura aparcada, de la cual tiraban dos caballos alados negros.**

**James aterrizó suavemente a nuestro lado.**

**-¿Vamos? –preguntó señalando el carro con la cabeza.**

**-Vamos. –afirmó Remus. –Sacad las varitas. Con cuidado. Puede ser una trampa.**

**Nos acercamos lentamente al carro y lo rodeamos. A una señal de Remus, toqué a la puerta, antes de abrirla. Una mujer enmascarada, como nosotros, apareció arrogante en el marco de la puerta.**

**Caballerosamente, le ayudé a bajar, y miré dentro de la carroza, en busca del embajador. Lo único que había era una pequeña elfina doméstica, sentada en el asiento, con los pies colgando.**

**La mujer murmuró un remilgado agradecimiento en francés y puso un pie en la fría arena. Sólo yo pregunté con cara de idiota:**

**-¿Y dónde se ha metido el embajador?**

**-Mmmm... Querido amigo, creo que ella ES el embajador. –contestó James con voz solemne, aunque en realidad se estaba partiendo de risa.**

**La enmascarada francesa dijo un par de frases más en un francés muy floreado, incomprensible para mis cortos estudios. Odio el francés. Miré a James con cara de pingüino.**

**-Ha dicho que la elfina se llama Jacqueline, y que entiende perfectamente el inglés, que tengamos cuidado. –informó. –También que a partir de aquí, alguien tendrá que viajar dentro con ella.**

**-Estupendo, ya puedes in entrando en el carro, Prongs. –le dije.**

**-Padfoot, Prongs es el explorador y yo soy el jefe te toca a ti meterte dentro. –me anunció Remus.**

**Con un gruñido de disconformidad, entré y ayudé educadamente a la embajadora a subir a mi lado. Con mucha pompa, se sentó en el asiento de enfrente de mí, dirigiéndome una mirada que me pareció un poco despreciativa. Con cuidado coloqué mi escoba en el suelo, devolviéndole una mirada desafiante.**

**La puerta se cerró dejándonos en una penumbra asfixiante. En pocos segundos el suelo tembló levemente y supe que nos habíamos levantado del suelo.**

**Me acomodé para el largo viaje y dediqué mi tiempo a observar a la embajadora. Por los orificios en sombras de su máscara se adivinaban unos ojos verde esmeralda, de un color oscuro y apagado. La capa le cubría también la cabeza, dejando ver solamente el atisbo de unos rizos probablemente dorados.**

**Intenté imaginar su cara. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y mantuvieron la mirada, penetrante. Avergonzado, bajé la vista, agradeciendo la máscara, que ocultaba mis mejillas, ahora sonrojadas delatadoramente. No había caído en la cuenta de que había estado mirándole más tiempo de lo que se consideraría educado.**

**Avanzamos hacia el este a poca velocidad, en un silencio desalentador. Me di cuenta con desagrado de que no sabía adonde mirar. La elfina clavaba sus ojos nerviosos y enormes en mi persona, y la mujer miraba sin expresión al vacío.**

**-¿Sabe hablar inglés? –le pregunté en un burdo intento por despejar la tensión.**

**Ella no contestó, así que supuse que no había entendido la pregunta.**

**-Sólo por curiosidad, -dije más para mi que para ella –me gustaría saber cómo una mujer como usted ha conseguido que los mortífagos de dos países diferentes le busquen con tanto interés. A primera vista parece inofensiva como una conejita¿sabe?**

**La francesa me dirigió una mirada un tanto amenazante, pero no me di cuenta en ese momento, o no me quise enterar.**

**-No entiendo qué les ha hecho. Hasta el momento no había oído hablar de usted...**

**-En realidad, señor, lo que yo no entiendo es cómo un auror puede ser tan maleducado. –me interrumpió en un perfecto inglés, sin el menor rastro de acento, dejándome sorprendido.**

**-Pero... pero... –tartamudeé sintiéndome bastante estúpido. –creía que no entendía el inglés.**

**-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero me parece una lengua burda y sucia, que sólo me trae malos recuerdos, señor. Y ahora, deje de obligarme a ensuciar mi boca con su idioma. –gruñó enfadada.**

**De nuevo sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Miré a la elfina con distracción fingida. Por un momento deseé que el asiento me tragara y pudiera desaparecer de bajo la mirada severa de la mujer.**

**Un golpe me hizo sentirme aliviado, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Torpemente, me dirigí hacia la puerta y di un par de golpes esperando a que abriera James.**

**-Parece que te hubieran arrancado la camisa, Padfoot. –sonrió sugerentemente.**

**Yo miré de reojo a la francesa, avergonzado. Ella me devolvió la mirada con dureza. Seguro que lo había oído.**

_**Actualizare lo antes posible...**_


	11. Perdidos en el aire

**Capítulo XI: Perdidos en el aire**

**Sirius tendío la mano a la estirada francesa para ayudarle a bajar del carro, pero la mujer bajó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin siquiera acercarse a él.**

**Remus sacó su varita en posición defensiva i procedió a examinar el lugar. Era una especie de solar industrial a las afueras de algún pueblo muggle.**

**-A partir de aquí el trayecto tendrá que ser en escoba. –anunció James. –El carro es demasiado llamativo.**

**-¿Has pensado como vamos a subir a la embajadora a una escoba con la ropa que lleva puesta? –preguntó Sirius mirándola de reojo. Iba ataviada con un traje blanco, con la falda de encaje i muy almidonada, además de la máscara y la capa.**

**Ante el asombro de los aurors, la mujer empezó a quitarse el vestido por los corchetes, como si lo estuviera desgarrando.**

**-¿Pero qué hace? –preguntó Sirius con un gallo.**

**Poco a poco el vestido fue cayendo a trozos sobre el suelo. La embajadora se irguió debajo de su capa, que apenas llegaba a los muslos, y Sirius no tardó en darse cuenta de que debajo llevaba unos pantalones que formaban parte del uniforme de auror francés.**

**-No he traido mi escoba. Tendré que ir en una de las vuestras. –dijo con voz cansada.**

**-Iras en la de Padfoot. –sentenció Remus sin dejar tiempo para que el aludido protestara.**

**La francesa sólo asintió.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Auque tenía la escoba bien ajustada entre las piernas y las manos bien agarradas al mango de la escoba sentí una sensación de vértigo como si estuviera cayendo en picado.**

**En realidad es posible que a ratos cayéramos de verdad, pero si no huviera tenido la máscara, mi cara me hubiera hecho pasar un momento muy embarazoso.**

**Los brazos de la mujer me apretaban suavemente pero con frialdad. Era una situación morbosa. Encima de una escoba voladora, con una mujer que te odia, la fantasía preferida de un masoca.**

**Al cabo de unas horas de vuelo empecé a percibirla de otra manera. Ahora que llevaba menos ropa parecía menos artificial, y aunque los pantalones eran del uniforme, debajo de la capa sólo llevaba una camisa fina.**

**El encanto se quebró cuando James nos mandó una hilera de chispas rojas desde el otro lado de el siguiente banco de nubes.**

**-¡Una emboscada! –gritó Remus, haciéndose oír entre el ruido de la cortante ventolera. –¡Desciende Padfoot!**

**-¡Moony, no podemos dejar a James ahí! –contesté.**

**-¡Tú salva a la embajadora, yo me encargaré de James!**

**Un trueno se escuchó entre las nuves, al tiempo que un rayo verde se iluminaba. Remus aceleró la escoba dirigiéndose cada vez más deprisa hacia el lugar del que provenia la luz.**

**En sus ojos aterrorizados se reflejó la forma verdosa de una calabera con una asquerosa serpiente saliendo de su boca.**

**-¡Moony! –grité al verle desaparecer tras las nubes. Tres magos sobre escobas voladoras se dejaron entrever a través del vapor. Seguro que eran más.**

**-Auror, sube hacia las nubes o no volverás a ver a tus compañeros. –ordenó la embajadora en inglés. No me pareció un buen momento para discutir.**

**A penas nos acercamos, la mujer sacó dos varitas de sus bolsillos y lanzó un hechizo para disipar el vapor de agua. Había por los menos cuatro mortífagos más de los previstos y estaban a unos treinta metros de nosotros.**

**Moony huía de sus hechizos, pero no aguantaría mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando, me llegaban los chilliditos agudos de la elfina doméstica que no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien sobre la escoba de Remus.**

**Me dirigí hacia los mortífagos, que ya estaban a tiro para un hechizo.**

**-_¡Desmaius!_ –el hechizo salió de mis labios antes de darme cuenta de que, a esa altura, todo el que recibiera un hechizo moriría al caer contra el suelo. Vacilé al ver el cuerpo inerte del mortífago precipitarse al vacío.**

**-¡Vamos, no es momento para remilgos! –gritó la francesa.**

**Los seis mortífagos restantes descubrieron nuestra presencia. Lancé otro hechizo que falló el blanco, y me sorprendí al escuchar un hechizo de la voz de la mujer que estaba sentada a mis espaldas.**

**-_IMPERIO_**

**En seguida pude sentir el fluido de la maldición prohivida. Nadie se lo esperaba de un auror, por lo que la maldición alcanzó a dos de los mortífagos antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.**

**-¡Atacad a vuestros compañeros!**

**Los magos le obedecieron mientras que los cuatro restantes se retiraban entre las nubes sin dejar de atacar a Remus, que estaba indefenso. El peso de la elfina entorpecía los normalmente gráciles movimientos de su escoba. Los mortífagos sabían que Ella no podría mantener el control de la maldición durante mucho tiempo.**

**Casi pude ver como aquel rayo rojo de muerte se avalanzaba sobre mi compañero. Aceleré la escoba hacia Remus, aunque fuera mi vida por la suya, me interpondría entre él y la maldición. Pero no llegué.**

**Una explosión de sangre rojiza manchó mi capa. Mis mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas. No quise ver lo que vi en ese momento. La escoba de mi amigo empezó a descender.**

**-¡Auror! –era la francesa.**

**Sin pensar me giré gritando un contra hechizo. Una maldición estubo a pundo de darme, pero la devolví con más fuerza. Sólo cuatro de los mortífagos seguían sobre sus escobas, mientras que el resto habían caído y provablemente estaban muertos.**

**Ella había perdido el control sobre los magos oscuros, que intentaron rodearnos. Mi maldición tiró a uno de ellos de su escoba. El enemigo estaba nervioso por tantas bajas. Atacaron todos a la vez, pero no contaron con que Ella y yo hicieramos el mismo hechizo.**

**Una burbuja plateada, de doble capa nos envolvió. No aguantaría demasiado, el cansancio no nos permitiría mantenerla. Un rayo de esperanza me iluminó. Detrás de los mortífagos apareció James.**

**No pudimos contener una esclamacion de terror al ver su cara. Había recibido un hechizo incendio por la espalda, tenía quemaduras de primer grado por toda la cara y el torso. Sólo se aguantaba la mitad de su máscara y en cuanto a la capa, se había deshecho de ella.**

**La sorpresa de más de los suyos cayendo hizo que los mortífagos se hundieran en la confusión. Momento en el que Ella aprovechó para atacarles. Yo apunte a la última escoba.**

_**-¡Incendio!**_

**La escoba ardiendo no sujetó a su dueño que desapareció entre las nubes. Un destello violeta me sorprendió. No era para mi. Miré a James.**

**-¡Prongs, aguanta!**

**James desapareció también entre las nubes sin que yo llegara a tiempo para ayudarle. Entré en el vapor, pero no pude verlo. La humedad se me metía por dentro de la ropa, pero ya no me importaba. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Ante mis propios ojos. Había perdido a Remus.**

**La francesa se apoyó en mi espalda. Pude notar su respiración acompasándose con la mia.**

**-Lo siento, Auror. –suspiró.**

**Miré al vacío. Al vacío sucio y gris.**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Hola ¿eres de primer año?**

**Sirius miró al chico que le había preguntado eso. Tendría unos once años y el pelo muy despeinado. En la cara llevaba unas gafas enormes, tras las que se ocultaban dos traviesos ojos color avellana.**

**Su capa era nueva y bonita, y estaba llena de pins de los equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña. Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de su capa llena de hilos. Esta también era nueva, pero había pasado toda la mañana quitándole los escudos de la familia que su madre había bordado.**

**-Sí, soy nuevo. Me llamo Sirius. –contestó él por fin.**

**-Mi nombre es James Potter. –anunció el mismo con mucha seguridad. –¡Mi intención es entrar en Gryffindor y convertirme en el capitán del equipo de Quidditch!**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Remus Lupin. –anunció la profesora. Sirius no estaba escuchando. -¡Griffindor! – estaba esperando a que le tocara el turno a James. Todavía no le habían nombrado.**

**Un chico rubio y de bonitos ojos dorados se sentó a su lado.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas¿Eres de primero?**

**-¿Qué¡Ah! Sirius Black -contestó Sirius.**

**-Peter Petigrew. –el sombrero torció el gesto antes de gritar¡Gryffindor!**

**-James Potter. –dijo la profesora, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de decir el nombre, el sombrero lo tenía muy claro¡Gryffindor!**

**Los dos chicos se acercaron a nosotros sonriendo. Era el comienzo de una larga amistad.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Puedes llamarme Padfoot. –contestó Sirius.**

**-Lo siento, Padfoot.**

**FLASH BACK**

**-No seas niño Paddy. –murmuró James para picarle. (NA:paddy/rabieta)**

**-¡Me da igual lo que digas! –gritó Sirius dándole una patada al armario.**

**Remus sonrió.**

**-Padfoot. –dijo.**

**Sirius se volvió.**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Tú eres Padfoot. –dijo señalándole a él. (NA: padfoot/patas con almohadillas, como las de los perros)**

**El moreno entornó los ojos.**

**-Está bien, puedes llamarme Padfoot.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Por fin está terminado. –dijo James en voz muy baja, como si tuviera miedo que al decirlo en alto no fuera verdad. –Cada rincón y cada pasillo...**

**-Cada pasadizo oculto... –murmuró Remus.**

**-Cada contraseña de cada puerta... –añadió Peter.**

**-Cada persona... –suspiró Sirius jugando con uno de los papelitos que tenían nombres.**

"_**Lily Evans"**_

**-Sólo falta firmarlo. –James se levantó de la cama donde estaban para coger una pluma mágica de su escritorio. Está bien, una vez escrito ya no se podrá borrar, así que hay que pensarlo...**

**-_Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs... _–propuso Peter.**

**Al cabo de poco, con la letra grande y floreada de James se podían leer en tinta verde las siguientes palabras:**

_**Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs**_

_**proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos**_

_**están orgullosos de presentar**_

_**EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR**_

**Una lágrima escapó de la mejilla de James mientras pronunciaba estas palabras en voz alta. La veda se había levantado. A partir de ese momento ningún Slytherin menor de quince años estaría seguro en los pasillos.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el famoso mapa. Hacía tanto que no veía los ojos de James brillar por la emoción de una idea... Sirius suspiró. Esta vez eran suyas las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos, derramándose por la capa y mezclándose con la sangre de Remus.**

**-Vámonos. No tardarán en venir más mortífagos para recoger los cadáveres. –dijo Ella.**

**No le estaba escuchando. Sólo miraba las nubes oscuras que se formaban nuestro alrededor. Miraba al vacío en el que se habían perdido dos de mis mejores amigos.**

**¿Qué pensaría Peter? Que había sido un cobarde. Padfoot se sintió abandonado a su suerte. Oyó un trueno, pero esta vez no provocado por las horribles marcas mortífagas en el cielo, aunque su resplandor todavía no se había extinguido.**

**Era un trueno natural, y poco después empezó a llover. Ambos se arrebujaron en su capa.**

**-Padfoot, tenemos que llegar a Londres.**

**Sirius asintió. Miró con agonía por última vez las nubes grises mientras el agua le empapaba mordiéndole la piel del frío y empuñó el mango de su escoba.**


	12. La playa

**Capítulo XII: La playa**

**Poco después empezó a llover. Ambos se arrebujaron en su capa.**

**-Padfoot, tenemos que llegar a Londres.**

**Sirius asintió. Miró con agonía por última vez las nubes grises mientras el agua le empapaba mordiéndole la piel del frío y empuñó el mango de su escoba.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**En ese momento, vi la sombra negra de una capa. Temiendo más enemigos me puse en guardia. Pero... no era posible. No lo creí hasta ver el destello de sus ojos, el cuerpo que sujetaba entre sus brazos. Moony había sobrevivido, y ante mi mirada sorprendida vi la cara maltrecha de mi amigo James, muerto o inconsciente.**

**-Vamos. Hay que terminar con esto. –dijo simplemente.**

**Yo estaba demasiado impresionado para contestar. Pronto salí de mi asombro y activé mi escoba.**

**-La elfina... –preguntó Ella.**

**-No pude salvarla. –dijo Rem.**

**La mujer asintió.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Remus estaba en San Mungo con James. Todavía había esperanza. Pero no lo sabría hasta que la dejara a Ella en el ministerio. Frente a la cabina de teléfonos que era la entrada se detuvo un momento.**

**Me miró vacilante antes de abrir la puerta. Sus ojos eran verdes... apagados, hundidos en las muescas de la máscara. Por un instante deseé poder ver su cara.**

**Después ella se giró sin despedirse. Yo también le di la espalda y me marché. Al girar la esquina miré por última vez hacia la cabina, justo a tiempo para captar su perfil desenmascarado durante un segundo. Sorprendido, me encaminé hacia San Mungo.**

**Llegaría al hospital pronto. De alguna manera, sabía que James se encontraría bien.**

**Le vi aún inconsciente, pero su cara tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Remus estaba allí, y la señora Potter, como Andrómeda y su revoltosa niña, tan encantadora como siempre.**

**La habitación de paredes color vainilla daba una impresión un poco triste, más que nada por el cuerpo de James inconsciente en la cama. Todos estábamos expectantes, incluso Nimphadora estaba quieta como un ratón entre los brazos de su madre.**

**El esperado momento llegó cuando James arrugó la nariz, hizo una mueca y dio a conocer que estaba despierto. Todos sonreímos y hubo algún que otro suspiro de alivio. La señora Potter lloraba de alegría.**

**-No puedo moverme –protestó.**

**-Estás sedado –explicó Remus. –Se pasará en un par de horas.**

**-¿Tú te encuentras bien? –preguntó aún intentando incorporarse.**

**-Mucho mejor que tú, desde luego. La maldición rebotó contra el propio mortífago, su sangre manchó la capa de Sirius, y el golpe desequilibró mi escoba. Para cuando conseguí dominarla te vi caer hacia el vacío inconsciente. –explicó Remus.**

**-La embajadora esta...**

**-...perfectamente. Sirius la protegió de los mortífagos y la llevó hasta el ministerio.**

**James asintió y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Yo le revolví el pelo con cariño y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. La señora Potter no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó encima del enfermo, abrazándolo y llorando de alegría.**

**-¡Mi niño! ¡Mi pobrecito niño!**

**-¡Mamá, me estás matando!**

**En ese momento una enfermera apareció anunciando que pasada la hora de visitas solo podría permanecer en el hospital una persona con James. Acordamos que sería la señora Potter que no paraba de mirar a su hijo como si todavía no pudiera creerse que hubiera sobrevivido, y los demás volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas.**

**Recordé a James esa misma mañana doblándome los calzoncillos y sonreí. Ya era tarde cuando pisé la calle. Amparado por las sombras de la noche, caminé hasta mi guarida.**

**No podía borrar de mi cabeza a la extranjera que había conocido. Recordaba a Lily con melancolía.**

**El sonido de un gato entre los cubos de basura me sacó de mis abstracciones. Se acercó a mi con confianza y se restregó contra mi pierna. Observé que llevaba un mensaje colgado. Con cuidado lo saqué del collar y lo leí.**

_**El ministerio de magia se complace en anunciarle que debido a las reiteradas muestras de valor se le concede a usted Sirius Black la condecoración Griffindor al coraje y la valía. Se solicita su presencia en el baile que se celebrará en su honor y el del resto de aurors condecorados durante el año.**_

_**Un saludo, el ministerio**_

**Sorprendido, miré a mi alrededor, pero el gato había desaparecido. Esa noche apenas pude dormir.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**La noche era cálida en la pequeña mansión cercana a la playa habilitada para la fiesta y los invitados bullían en el salón principal.**

**El baile había empezado sin más problema. Sirius no tenía ánimo de fiesta en el cuerpo, y eso lo habían notado ya Remus y James. Aún así no perdieron oportunidad de hacer una pequeña escapada en cuanto pudieron.**

**Sirius se quedó colgado al lado de la mesa de los canapés, con una mirada melancólica que hubiera podido agriar el ponche, de no ser porque un par de ministros hacía ya rato que habían dado cuenta de él.**

**Se preguntaba que habría sido de la francesa. Le condecoraban por salvarla, tenía que estar allí. Temía no reconocerla sin la máscara. Apenas había sido un instante...**

**Decidió salir a tomar el aire a la terraza. Cruzó el espacio que había hasta la baranda de mármol, y se apoyó pesadamente en ella. Miró al vacío, luego al cielo. Entonces miró a su espalda.**

**Hasta entonces no había caído en la mermada figura que se entre escondía sentada en un banco. La mujer llevaba... una mascara. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sin duda era ella.**

**Se acercó tímidamente y medio sonrió.**

**-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó ella sorprendida.**

**-Creo que nos hemos visto antes –contestó él. –Aunque a lo mejor no lo recuerdas.**

**-Si. Quizá en una vida pasada... –no había ironía en su voz.**

**-¿Por qué te escondes? –preguntó entonces Sirius.**

**-No me gusta estar entre tanta gente –esta vez el tono de la voz fue inconfundible. Era Ella.**

**Sirius se acercó todavía más, incluso se atrevió a sentarse.**

**-¿Llevas esa máscara siempre?**

**-No quiero que nadie me reconozca.**

**-¿Ni siquiera yo? –inquirió él.**

**-¿Y tú quien eres?**

**-No lo sé –contestó Sirius bajando la cabeza.**

**-Oh, eso esta bien. Deberías irte. Tengo un novio celoso que ha ido a buscar bebidas.**

**-¿En serio? Entonces creo que debería levantar tu máscara y besarte, para que tenga razones para sentirse ofendido.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Ella me miró a través de los orificios, un tanto tensa. Era evidente que había tomado en serio mis palabras. Intentando no pensar, acerqué mi mano a su cara y levanté muy lentamente la máscara, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus suaves labios. Muy, muy suaves.**

**Empecé rozándolos lentamente antes de abrir mi boca y deslizar la lengua dentro de la suya despacio tanteando como un ciego sus reacciones. Cerré los ojos y la abracé, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi capa impidiéndome alejarme de ella. Tampoco lo hubiera deseado.**

**Antes de que abriera los ojos, se separó de mi y volvió a colocar la máscara en el lugar que antes había ocupado. Pude ver como temblaba. Sin decir una palabra se levantó y se fue. Su capa blanca creó una onda en la puerta de la terraza.**

**Intenté seguirla, pero me encontré con James.**

**-¡Padfoot te estábamos buscando!**

**-James no lo entiendes esa chica... ¿no la has visto? Llevaba una máscara.**

**-Sirius, estás desvariando. Nadie ha salido de ahí.**

**-¡Pero yo la he visto!**

**-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –preguntó Remus desde detrás de James.**

**-¡Estoy perfectamente! Solo tenía que tomar el aire un rato –contesté.**

**-De acuerdo. Dentro de poco serán las doce, van a entregar las medallitas –bromeó James. –Mejor que estés a la vista.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Una campanada, dos, tres, cuatro... diez, once. Doce. Sin mas miramientos me acerqué a la tarima principal del gigantesco salón. Subí los tres escalones y me planté junto a mis compañeros. El ministro de magia empezó su discurso y las luces se atenuaron.**

**Al final del salón reconocí una figura, la capa blanca y plateada, los bucles dorados que emergían de la capucha como cataratas, los ojos verdes la máscara... A mitad de discurso, salté de la tarima y me abalancé entre la multitud, abriéndome paso entre la gente, anonadada.**

**Llegué a la zona donde debía estar Ella, pero no estaba allí. La gente me miraba desconcertada. El ministro carraspeó.**

**-¿Señor Black? ¿Ocurre algo?**

**Escuché un sonido provinente de una de las salidas laterales y sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella. El ministro se disculpó por mi actitud y prosiguió con su discurso, pero yo seguí hasta el corredor.**

**Allí, en una esquina dos figuras murmuraban. Una de ellas llevaba una capa blanca. Una máscara del mismo color había caído al suelo a pocos metros de ellos. Dubitativo, me acerqué sin que notaran mi presencia.**

**-Severus, no puedes estar aquí. Vas a descubrirme. Por favor, vete. Si alguien nos encuentra...**

**-Te he echado tanto de menos... no me iré sin probar tu boca. No como la última vez. No como en París.**

**-Tienes que irte. Es necesario. Yo tengo que estar aquí. Están apunto de llamarme.**

**-¿Podré verte después?**

**-No lo se. Es posible. Pero nadie puede vernos. Espérame, iré a buscarte. Delante del ministerio, puerta norte.**

**-Está bien. Pero dame un beso.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Ella entreabrió su boca besando por un momento los labios de aquel hombre. Los celos me despedazaron por dentro. Me había escondido en la oscuridad, y observaba la escena intentando contener mis inmaduros sentimientos.**

**Él pasó corriendo frente a mi, sin reparar en mi presencia y en un instante pude ver confirmadas mis más oscuras sospechas: no era otro que Severus Snape.**

**Ella también pasó ante mi, pero para entrar en la sala. Corrí de nuevo hacia el salón, y de nuevo se había confundido con la gente. Subí a la tarima, dejando desconcertado al público que observaba la ceremonia.**

**-Señor Black, tendrá que dar parte de esto –gruñó el ministro.**

**Yo asentí. La condecoración se inició. Como había oído en el pasillo, la presencia de la embajadora se requirió al mentar nuestras condecoraciones, y todos aplaudieron. Ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada.**

**Pronto todo terminó. Ella descendió de la tarima antes de que yo pudiera seguir sus pasos. Mis amigos volvieron a cogerme por banda. Sin muchos miramientos, aparté a Remus y huí en pos de aquella mujer que con un beso me había hechizado.**

**Saliendo a la terraza vi su blanca capa ondear sobre una escoba, sobre la playa que rodeaba aquel paraje secreto de los magos. Llamé a mi escoba y la monté, alzando el vuelo. La velocidad era cada vez más alta. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que la perseguía y escapaba de mi.**

**-¡Baja de la escoba! ¡Aterriza por favor, tengo que hablar contigo!**

**Su escoba cayó en picado por alguna razón hacia la arena, sin permitirme disminuir la velocidad. Choqué contra ella, y rodamos por la arena. La sujeté con firmeza para evitar que corriera, pero ella ya no quería escapar.**

**Sin perder un segundo, solté su máscara y la arrojé a la arena iluminada por la luna. Me detuve a mirar su rostro. Era mucho mayor que yo. Quizá diez años o más, pero muy atractiva. Sus rasgos eran suaves. Sin previo aviso, se deshizo en llanto entre mis brazos, como una colegiala. No supe que hacer sólo la abracé tiernamente, como hubiera hecho con un bebé recién nacido.**

**Entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba cambiando. Había tomado una expresión de dolor, y se contorsionaba mientras yo la seguía sujetando.**

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –sus gemidos rasgaron la noche.**

**La luna llena se reflejó en sus ojos mientras cambiaba. ¿Qué extraña mutación estaba sufriendo? Me asusté mucho, pero aún así la seguí sujetando para consolarla en su dolor.**

**-¡Vete! ¡No quiero que me veas! –gritó.**

**Pero yo no vacilé un segundo y mi abrazó no se tambaleó.**


	13. Hecha una francia

**Capítulo XIII: Hecha una Francia**

**-¡Vete¡No quiero que me veas! –gritó.**

**Pero yo no vacilé un segundo y mi abrazó no se tambaleó.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**En el calor de la noche, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Las manos de Sirius acariciaron la cara de Ella, incrédulo por su nueva piel, sus ojos, no podía creerlo.**

**-Sirius... –jadeó.**

**Él estaba paralizado. Aún no empezaba a aceptar esos ojos verdes moteados, la melena rojiza, la piel clara.**

**-Lily. Lily. ¡Lily¿Cómo puede ser?**

**Mojado en las lágrimas derramadas en la transformación, Sirius creó un beso increíble, un beso nacido para ella, tan suave, dulce, agradable. Olvidó el dolor y el miedo, olvido la pérdida, la opresión y se entregó a unas caricias que sintió casi tan prohibidas como cuando estaban en el colegio.**

**-Cuando todo esto termine, tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas. –murmuró él.**

**-Si. Te echaba de menos –dijo la pelirroja.**

**-Lo sé –fue su respuesta.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Sirius se abrochó las botas, comprobando que estuvieran bien ajustadas. Le lanzó una mirada desvergonzada a la pelirroja que le miraba desnuda desde la capa blanca tendida en la arena.**

**-¿Qué haces? Se te va la pinza –dijo ella.**

**-¿A mi? –contestó Sirius con una gran sonrisa. –Sólo intentaba cumplir con un clásico. El macho atándose las botas justo después de una noche de sexo salvaje, de la que por supuesto no se ha dicho nada en el libro.**

**-Los machos salvajes de los libros suelen vestirse antes de atarse las botas –comentó Lily levantando una ceja.**

**-Ya decía yo que fallaba algo... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? **

**-¿Con qué?**

**-Con las botas.**

**-Bueno... podemos volver a empezar desde el principio –dijo ella seductoramente.**

**Sirius dibujó una mueca pervertida en su cara, y volvió a ella.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Cuando me fui a Francia acabé de estudiar en Beauxbatons. Entré como auror en el ministerio Francés después de estar estudiar la carrera, y al poco tiempo me metieron de defensa de la embajadora. Pero la mujer murió en un desgraciado accidente en un momento delicado y el ministerio me proporcionó la poción multijugos que he estado empleando para realizar mi misión como sustituta de la embajadora aquí en Inglaterra. Ya he terminado las negociaciones, y pronto tendré que volver a allí.**

**Lily me miró, yo estaba impresionado.**

**-No puedo creer que estés aquí. Quiero volver a intentarlo contigo. No puedes irte ahora. –protesté.**

**-Esta vez no pasará como antes, Sirius. Seguiremos en contacto.**

**-¿Y por qué no lo has intentado antes¿Qué pasó con el espejo que te di¿No querías verme?**

**-No podía. No me lo permitía el ministerio inglés, ni Dumbledore tampoco. Aún no me lo permiten. Dicen que estaré en peligro. Ellos no saben nada de esto. Tenía una mínima esperanza de encontrarte. Pero... no te reconocí esta noche. Estás muy cambiado.**

**-¿Y Snape?**

**-Está obsesionado conmigo. Me persiguió hasta París, y volvió aquí porque yo se lo dije. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, es muy inteligente y sabe...**

**-¿Te gusta? –la interrumpí celoso.**

**-Le tengo cariño. Pero él quiere algo más.**

**Lily evitaba mirarme a los ojos.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?**

**-No lo sé. ¿Crees que puedes aparecer una noche, arrastrarme de nuevo a tus brazos y pedirme que deje mi vida para fugarme contigo¡Los mortífagos me persiguen!**

**Yo no dije nada. Ella tampoco. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. El salón de mi casa estaba apenas iluminado por la luz que desprendía una lumbre mágica en la mesa.**

**-Déjame volver a Francia y arreglar las cosas. Volveré en un mes, y hablaremos.**

**Yo no la miré, sólo hice un gesto de aprobación indiferente con la mano. Pero ella se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Volví a sentir y rememorar tantas cosas... Sentí que de alguna manera aquella era la oportunidad de mi vida, y que si dejaba marchar a Lily no volvería a sentirme realmente completo en la vida.**

**-Iré contigo.**

**Y esa fue mi última palabra en el asunto.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**A estas alturas del viaje ya me dolía todo el cuerpo a consecuencia de las horas de vuelo.**

**-¿Falta mucho?**

**-No más de una hora –contestó ella, ignorando mi gemido de protesta.**

**-¡Una hora más viajando encima de este cacharro y se me quedara el culo en forma de escoba! Hubiera sido más fácil coger el traslador.**

**-No digas tonterías. Sabes que hay mortífagos por todas partes. Espero que no nos hayan seguido –añadió escrutando el cielo con su mirada de lince. De lince con ojos verdes.**

**-No creo. En todo caso, mejor será que salgamos cuanto antes.**

**Sin más palabras, montamos nuestras escobas y nos alejamos del bosquecillo donde habíamos estado descansando. En una hora llegaríamos hasta la capital.**

**El ministerio de magia francés resultó ser un edificio en ruinas que, por alguna extraña razón fácil de imaginar, los muggles no se decidían a derruir. Desde la calle parecía un montón de pedruscos uno encima del otro, con vigas vacilantes y paredes torcidas. **

**Al atravesar la puerta cegada con unas maderas, se pasaba a un vestíbulo acogedor, donde esperaban algunos magos para hacer reclamaciones o denuncias a algún departamento. Nosotros, como visitantes de prioridad, pasamos rápidamente la puerta desde la cual un joven mago nos hacía señas.**

**Tras la puerta había un ancho pasillo en el lado del cual varias puertas de marcos variados y llamativos permanecían cerradas. Nos encontramos ante un cartel que señalizaba a la izquierda y a la derecha la puerta a la que correspondía cada departamento.**

**Así pues, la puerta correspondiente a las llegadas y salidas en la red flu estaba decorada con una trama de chimenea, la del departamento de objetos muggles estaba llena de cacerolas y todo tipo de objetos no mágicos adheridos de alguna forma a ella, y así sucesivamente con todos los departamentos.**

**La de seguridad mágica estaba decorada con un curioso trazado de cerraduras y grabados de hechizos de protección. El jefe de aurors me pareció un hombre agradable y cordial, no entendí una sola palabra de lo que dijo.**

**Fui presentado como un tercero que llevaba las maletas, y apenas me prestaron atención. Esperé fuera en el pasillo, inquieto por las consecuencias de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado de la puerta.**

**Al poco, Lily salió con el permiso de traslado al ministerio inglés, abandonando su puesto de auror en misiones especiales al de misiones urbanas y de riesgo.**

**-Vas a hacer trabajos peligrosos, por lo que veo. Trabajarás con nosotros. Aunque no creo que te pongan en nuestra división, nos veremos a veces.**

**-Y en las redadas generales, también –Lily me miró un poco inquieta, ajustándose innecesariamente los guantes.**

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Sirius, no me gustaría que nuestra relación interfiriera en nuestros trabajos. Sería peligroso.**

**-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Puede que haya que tomar algunas medidas pero no creo que sea necesario dejar de hablarnos en el trabajo, no somos niños. Sé que sabrás cuidarte, y yo también.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily escribía cartas a sus conocidos franceses. Le estaba costando asumir los cambios en su vida. Aunque llevaba tiempo pensando volver a Londres e incrementar las filas del ministerio con su experiencia, había necesitado un detonante como el que fuera Sirius el que se lo pidiera para llevar a cabo un proyecto que de otra manera nunca se hubiera planteado seriamente.**

**A Sirius no le hacía falta oírla hablar ni leer lo que escribía para darse cuenta de que ella había madurado más de lo que pensaba en un principio. Su voz sonaba ahora suave y segura, aunque quizá un poco resentida respecto a las circunstancias. Sus gestos aunque aún era muy joven (no contaba aún veinticuatro) dejaban entrever una firmeza inusual, una inteligencia especial labrada por horas de pensamiento solitario.**

**Sus manos podrían haber sido las de un cirujano, había dejado de temblarle el pulso cuando se emocionaba, aunque en sus ojos siguiera la misma chispa que había enamorado al merodeador, y parecían conocer perfectamente su trabajo. El control sobre sí misma que había desarrollado era su cambio más destacable.**

**Su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho en esos siete años, apenas habría crecido un par de centímetros más, y se seguía adaptando a Sirius como si ya hubieran nacido unidos. Quizá su cuerpo había perdido esa delgadez ligera para convertirse en músculo creado por el constante movimiento, por lo que parecía mas sólida aunque en un principio él no lo hubiera notado.**

**No parecía irle mal en la tierra de los franceses, en muy poco tiempo había conseguido un lugar en la sociedad, toda ella transmitía la seguridad de poder valerse por sí misma y sola.**

**En algunos momentos tuvo la casi certeza de que no le necesitaba para nada, que era más una carga para ella, un problema. Pero cuando su mirada perdía esa relajada monotonía para dedicarle una chispa enamorada su corazón se incendiaba y se sentía culpable por haber pensado que ella sería más feliz sin su compañía. ¿Qué si no la felicidad podría crear de la nada una mirada así?**

**Sirius no había cambiado nada, o eso creía. Quizá no hubiera cambiado en siete años, pero desde el momento en que la vio llorando aquella noche en la playa, su corazón y su comprensión de las cosas cambiaron completamente para ella. Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que ardía en él.**

**Desde la mesa donde escribía, la mujer miraba discretamente a su compañero, recostado en la cama. Intuía que aún no estaba durmiendo, y tenía razón. Él tenía los ojos cerrados deseando que ella se acercara a acariciarle suavemente y tumbarse junto a él. La pelirroja dedicó otra mirada al hombre dormido y juró para sí que le había visto moverse. No pudo evitar pensar en él.**

**La inquieta cautela que normalmente reinaba entre los auror, incluida Lily, parecía no haber hecho mella en Sirius ni aún después de los duros entrenamientos para condicionar su cuerpo, mente y habilidades.**

**Su expresión ligera ante los problemas la inquietaba y la entusiasmaba a la vez, aunque no pudiera admitirlo. Sentía que la completaba, que aliviaba la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Era el tipo de protección que ella no podía poseer por si misma.**

**Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a compararlo con todos aquellos hombres con los que había estado en su vida, en especial con el más reciente, Snape. No había dicho a Sirius toda la verdad sobre él. No había podido admitir la terrible atracción que aún ejercía la serpiente solitaria sobre ella. En realidad le había dejado por la obsesión irracional por él que sentía. Pero Severus no lo había encajado bien, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes como los de ella.**

**Cada vez parecía más difícil estar con él, todo era mucho más doloroso a su lado y al final había acabado convirtiendo sus sentimientos en una retorcida trasgresión a sus propias reglas morales.**

**Así, comparándole con Sirius, el animago parecía agradable y tranquilo, aunque imprevisible: el sitio largamente buscado para reposar de todo su dolor y su angustia. Encontrarle, llorar sobre su pecho, hacer de nuevo el amor con él y encontrar otra vez sus bromas zalameras habían hecho un efecto revitalizador en su alma.**

**Apartó a un lado las cartas llenas de letras vacías despidiéndose para gente de gente que había dejado de importar y se desnudó lentamente. Sentándose en la cama se miró desde allí en el espejo de la cómoda que había a un lado de la habitación del hotel.**

**Se recostó en el colchón a su lado y le besó el cuello, acariciando suavemente su hombro derecho, que estaba al aire. Sintió que temblaba y su respiración relajada le indicó que aunque aún no se había dormido, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Se apartó de él lentamente, tratando de no molestarle, pero Sirius no se lo permitió. Haciéndose aún el dormido, se abalanzó sobre ella con toda la inocencia del mundo tumbándola despacio a su lado empleando el peso de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos con su contacto. Al sentir sus labios recorriendo con dulzura su pecho cerró los ojos. Era innegable que estaba despierto, muy despierto.**

**Los ojos azules del moreno se entreabrieron cruzándose con los de ella.**

**-Creía que estabas agotado por el largo viaje.**

**-Creo que necesitaré algo para reponerme¿qué te parece?**

**Lily contestó acariciando su pecho hasta el ombligo y sonriendo, condescendiente. Esa noche mientras él la besaba y buscaba los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo para torturarla, mientras la pelirroja gemía, sólo podía pensar una cosa: "Lily, maldita enferma, deja de imaginar que es Snape"**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Sólo una vez volvió a ver Lily a Severus antes de desaparecer definitivamente entra las brumas invernales de Londres. En la estación de trasladores, Sirius la dejó para arreglar las cosas con Dumbledore que, por supuesto, estaba enterado de todo.**

**Lily miró a su alrededor al quedarse sola, algo temerosa. Tendría que encontrar un lugar donde desaparecerse sin que se notara mucho. Se dirigió a un callejón sin salida que parecía vacío sin darse cuenta de que le seguían.**

**Entonces se encontró cara a cara con un conocido rostro de fuertes facciones y sonrisa desconcertante. Sus ojos se posaron en ella con descaro, como habían hecho siempre, desnudándola con la mirada.**

**-Estuve esperando hasta muy tarde en la puerta norte... –recriminó el joven con una voz dulce que no encerraba otra cosa que una dura amonestación.**

**-No quería hacerte daño –dijo ella delatando su culpabilidad. Hasta sus mejillas subió un rubor inesperado.**

**Snape levantó las cejas, haciéndose el sorprendido.**

**-Lily, me decepcionas. Creía que eras más lista. ¿Crees que el gatito con el que te liaste mientras deberías haber estado conmigo te va a querer? Ni siquiera pudiste soportar dejarme sin volver arrastrándote y llorando. ¿Qué le contestarás cuando te diga que le quieres? Mentir no es algo bonito, Lils.**

**A Lily le temblaron las piernas. Se apoyó contra la pared como si la hubieran herido en lo más hondo. Snape siempre sabía encontrar su punto sensible, doloroso, para despertar su odio, y de alguna manera, su deseo de dominarle.**

**Una carcajada estentórea salió de la boca del hombre de pelo lacio.**

**-¿No puedes besarle sin cerrar los ojos verdad? Cada vez que te lo tiras piensas en mi –la voz cruel de Severus se apoderó de ella transformando en realidad sus propios pensamientos.**

**-¡No! –sollozó ella recostándose bruscamente contra la pared y llorando.**

**Entonces Severus se acercó y besó sus lágrimas saladas y lamió sus labios con su boca caliente.**

**-Llora Lily, llora. No eres más que una puta que cobra más de lo que puede gastar. Mucho más de lo que mereces –dijo suavizando la voz, pero siguió siendo hiriente. –Ahora sabes que me has perdido. Eres una idiota.**

**Lily escuchaba temblando, sin casi creer lo que escuchaba, pero en su interior haciéndolo cierto porque era él el que lo decía. Intentó dejarse caer en sus brazos, pero estos ofrecieron poco consuelo. Él miraba al vacío sin inmutarse, con expresión de hielo.**

**-¿Por qué me haces esto? –gimió .**

**Snape la apartó bruscamente obligándola a mirarle a la cara.**

**-Tú misma te lo has hecho. Yo sólo te lo he enseñado. Podría no haberlo hecho... –añadió fingiendo que dudaba. –Pero a esto se le llama venganza.**

**Severus la soltó, y la pelirroja cayó al suelo húmedo con un chasquido seco, como un saco de harina.**

**-Ahora sabes que nunca te perdonaré. También sabes que te amo demasiado para matarte. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, princesa. Por mi, puedes morirte.**

**El hombre se dio la vuelta ante los ojos llorosos de Lily, levantó con el brazo derecho la varita, dejando entrever por una facción de segundo el tatuaje fácilmente reconocible de los sirvientes del señor oscuro. Después, desapareció.**

_Se ke he tardado muxo alegare en mi defensa las vacaciones de verano. aun asi espero ke los ke leais esto os guste la historia. besos a todos y en especial a dru y xaica ke me dejais reviews y bueno a la hermana de dru (paula) tb._


	14. El plan de Remus

**Capítulo XIV: El plan de Remus**

**-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Severus?**

**-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Nunca hago las cosas a la ligera, Albus. Lo sabes. De todas formas, ya no tiene remedio en caso de que me arrepienta –añadió Severus contemplando el macabro tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho.**

**El director se subió las gafas con el dedo índice, observó fijamente a su antiguo alumno con un deje de melancolía e hizo un gesto de aprobación.**

**-Son tus propias decisiones. Confío en ti. Ahora será mejor que te marches, tengo una visita a punto de llegar. Al parecer una de mis mejores agentes en el extranjero ha decidido trasladarse de nuevo a Londres. Una buena noticia sin duda, aunque peligrosa para ella –aclaró Dumbledore ante la mirada inquisitiva de Severus.**

**-¿Y a qué se ha debido ese repentino cambio de parecer si puede saberse?**

**-¡Oh! –suspiró el director. –Hasta los mejores agentes se enamoran. –dijo guiñando un ojo.**

**Severus exhibió una fingida sonrisa de complicidad y salió por la puerta despidiéndose con la sequedad que le caracterizaba.**

**Cruzó los casi vacíos pasillos del colegio y bajó hasta el pueblo, donde se desapareció inmediatamente en la estación de trasladores. Quizá si Severus hubiera sabido quien era la próxima visita del director hubiera insistido en quedarse un poco más.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Si Severus hubiera sabido que yo estaba en la puerta de atrás del colegio, probablemente no hubiera tenido inconveniente en detenerse a charlar un rato. Y por lo tanto hubiera perdido la pista de Lils. ¿Cómo supo que ella me había mandado a mi a hablar con Albus? Es algo que todavía no comprendo.**

**Quizá es porque la conocía demasiado. Puede que más que yo. En los últimos años me he intentado convencer de que fue porque yo estuve mucho menos tiempo con ella que Snape, y desde luego mucho menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado. La tragedia se acercaba, y si la hubiera sentido en el aire, quizá me hubiera esforzado más en disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba.**

**Aquella tarde, cuando hablé con Dumbledore me pareció mucho más distante y frío de lo que solía ser. Nos entendía y comprendía mi deseo de que Lily viviera conmigo, pero su expresión amarga era un recuerdo constante del peligro que ella corría en Londres.**

**-Sirius, sabes que Bellatrix te busca. Y a ella... no es sólo Bellatrix la que la busca, el Lord Oscuro la quiere para él. Aunque no lo parezca es... era uno de los pilares mas fuertes de la resistencia francesa. Ha comandado con éxito muchos de los batallones de resistencia en la frontera.**

**-Albus, conozco las circunstancias. Pero yo la amo –gemí, afligido. Miré a los ojos un momento al director antes de confesarle el secreto que llevaba acariciando suavemente varios días, pensando que al decirlo en voz alta quizá me fuera arrebatado. –Quiero casarme con ella, Albus.**

**Las tupidas cejas blancas del mago se enarcaron de sorpresa y sus ojos azules me observaron a través de las gafas de media luna que reposaban en su nariz.**

**-Tu casa no es el sitio más adecuado para tenerla, Sirius. ¿Se lo has preguntado ya? No dudo de que pueda cuidarse sola, pero nunca me ha hecho gracia poner todos los huevos en la misma cesta. Deberíais iros a vivir a otro sitio. Quizá un antiguo hechizo de protección servirá.**

**-Albus, debo volver a casa. James vendrá a verme esta tarde y no quiero que se la encuentre en la entrada. Se desmayaría –bromeé, sabiendo lo poco impresionable que era mi amigo.**

**La atmósfera de melancolía de la habitación pareció disiparse un segundo, momento que aproveché para despedirme y volver a mi casa.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Lily se frotaba las manos para calentarlas, sentada a la entrada de la casa de Sirius. Estaba un poco asustada por lo que había dicho Snape, y además Sirius se retrasaba. Fue entonces cuando miró a la calle y ante ella apareció un hombre alto y moreno, con los ojos color avellana y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

**-Vaya¿tu debes de ser la nueva "amiguita" de Sirius verdad? –preguntó consiguiendo de alguna manera milagrosa que la pregunta no pareciera grosera.**

**-Eso creo –contestó Lils.**

**-¿Cómo es que te ha dejado aquí tirada? A veces parece que no le hayan educado, te lo digo de verdad –suspiró James.**

**-Es una historia muy larga... –dijo Lily levantándose y mirando al hombre a los ojos.**

**En ese momento, una lucecita se encendió, como dando un chispazo, dentro de la cabeza de James. Sus ojos se agrandaron tras las gafas sin llegar a creer del todo lo que veía.**

**-Tú... –fue lo único que pudo decir.**

**-Has cambiado mucho, James. Casi no te había reconocido. Pero ahora que te miro de cerca, me doy cuenta de que sigues teniendo esos ojos tan expresivos ¡Y el pelo!**

**El moreno sonrió, sorprendido.**

**-¡Tú eres Lily! Pero ¿cómo...?**

**-Es una historia muy larga –repitió ella.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Llegué a mi casa y vi las luces encendidas. Había tardado más de lo previsto en volver a Londres y me acerqué a mirar por la ventana si estaban ya James y Lily. Oí sus risas y vi a mi amigo saliendo de la cocina con la cena recién hecha, mientras mi chica estaba casi por los suelos de las carcajadas que provocaban los comentarios ingeniosos de Prongs.**

**Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa y miré a Lily que me esperaba en el recibidor desde que había escuchado el sonido de las llaves. La besé y fui hasta la cocina a saludar a mi amigo. James me miró con un gesto de desaprobación durante unos segundos.**

**-¿Cómo dejas a Lily en la calle¿Tu madre no te enseñó nada sobre la educación con los invitados? –preguntó con aspereza.**

**-Mi madre es una vieja lagarta –comentó Sirius con una sonrisa.**

**La cara de James también cambió hasta convertirse en una sonrisa y después en una risa fluida y melodiosa de esas que se contagian al oírlas.**

**-Está bien, viejo loco, será mejor que vayamos al salón, tu pelirroja te estará esperando. Remus tiene turno de noche, pero dijo que vendría después de cenar a tu casa –informó.**

**James había preparado ya la cena. Los tres se sentaron a comer, y Sirius pensó que no era un buen momento para hablar de lo que había hablado con Dumbledore. Fue más tarde, tomando un té frente a la chimenea, cuando sacó el tema. James había ido a la cocina a buscar unas cuantas chucherías para pasar la velada y Sirius abrazaba a Lily cálidamente, sintiendo el suave roce del fuego en sus mejillas.**

**-Cásate conmigo, Lily –susurró al oído de la pelirroja.**

**Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, y recordó la desagradable escena en el callejón cerca de la estación de trasladores. Quizá Severus intentara hacerle daño a Sirius si supiera que se habían unido.**

**-Es peligroso –contestó acurrucándose más entre sus brazos. –Todos nos persiguen. Si nos casamos los mortífagos sabrán que estamos juntos. Vendrán a nuestra casa y nos matarán. Nunca podremos tener hijos por miedo a que ellos les hagan daño y... –se giró y le miró a los ojos intensamente antes de continuar- y yo seré muy infeliz. No puedo hacerlo. Lo entiendes¿verdad?**

**Sirius no pudo evitar sentir el golpe de la realidad que ella le exponía. Todo lo que decía era cierto e innegable.**

**-Yo sé lo que podemos hacer –dijo James desde detrás del sofá. Estaba de pie y sostenía una bandeja de pastas.**

**-Se me ha ocurrido al oírte decir eso, Lils –dijo sentándose y dejando la bandeja en una mesita. –Los mortífagos os perseguirán si saben que estáis unidos. Rugulus y Bellatrix te buscan, Sirius, si te encuentran matarán también a Lily o se la entregarán al Señor Oscuro. Pero hay un hechizo de protección... Albus me habló de él.**

**-No, James no serviría de nada –dijo Lily. –Sólo atraería sobre Sirius más mortífagos de los que ya le buscan –añadió, secretamente pensando en Snape –No quiero ni imaginar lo que harían si se enteraran de que vivo aquí. La mejor manera de que todo siguiera lo más tranquilo posible sería alejándome de él –suspiró, con tristeza.**

**Sirius la abrazó con más fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla. Las llaves en la puerta indicaron que Remus había llegado por fin. El licántropo apareció en el umbral, pero sólo James se levantó a recibirlo, pues el moreno no quería soltar a Lily.**

**-¿Que pasa que estáis todos tan serios? –preguntó, desconcertado.**

**Después de un breve resumen hecho por James, Remus se sentó en el sofá a pensar. El fuego calmó un poco el intenso frío que había sufrido en la calle, así como su cerebro, que también entró en calor.**

**-Tengo una idea –dijo el licántropo poco después. Todos le miraron interesados. –Si te casaras con otra persona los mortífagos dejarían en paz a Sirius. Su atención se centraría en ti y en esa otra persona. Puede parecer un poco estúpido, pero terminaría con el problema de Sirius, por lo menos temporalmente, y por otra parte, podríais utilizar el hechizo Fidelius que propuso Albus, siendo Sirius vuestro guardián. ¿Quién mejor que él para guardar el secreto? Tanto tú como él estaríais protegidos.**

**Todos se le quedaron mirando durante unos interminables segundos. Finalmente, James dijo:**

**-Remus, eso es lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido en la vida.**

**-¡Pero si me caso con otro no podré estar más con Sirius! –protestó Lily, coreada por él.**

**-Podríais veros sin que nadie se enterara –dijo Remus, desanimado por la cantidad de agujeros que tenía su plan.**

**-Nadie se casaría con ella para después permitir que siguiera conmigo. No sólo sería exponerse al peligro de los mortífagos, sino que además en un momento u otro ese tío se enteraría de que Lily sólo se casó con él para tener una tapadera, así que tendría que estar informado de todo. ¿Quién iba a hacer algo así?**

**-Yo lo haré –contestó James, tajante.**

**Los tres se giraron hacia él, sorprendidos.**

**Lily sonrió ante la idea, tan interesante como absurda. Pero al parecer, Remus y Sirius sí que la habían tomado en serio.**

**-¿Querrás hacerlo, Lils? Nadie sabría si quiera que estamos relacionados. Pero nos podríamos seguir viendo, casi como si viviéramos juntos. Estaríamos los dos más seguros.**

**-Tengo que pensarlo –dijo la pelirroja.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Esa noche, en la habitación de invitados, James y Remus hablaron sobre el tema. El licántropo se desnudó rápidamente y se metió entre las sábanas cálidas. James estaba pensativo y ausente y se dedicó a observar a su compañero desde una silla en la esquina del cuarto.**

**-Supongo que decías en serio lo de casarte con Lily –dijo Remus.**

**-Tú lo propusiste. El plan era bueno, sólo tenía una pega. Yo no voy a enamorarme de ella. No se la quitaré a Sirius, no puedo competir con él como pareja. Soy la persona perfecta para la situación. Además, nos llevamos bien.**

**-¿Y si yo no quiero compartirte con ella? –gruñó Remus con cara de niño malcriado.**

**James se acercó a él, con una media sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Remus siguió mirándole con los brazos cruzados en actitud caprichosa, intentando contener una sonrisa.**

**James se quito las botas y subió a la camas, sentándose sobre Remus y observándole contrariado.**

**-Prongs, pesas casi ochenta quilos, mis piernas no podrán soportarlo mucho tiempo.**

**El moreno se deshizo entonces lentamente de la ropa mientras el licántropo le observaba indiscretamente relamiéndose sensualmente.**

**-Eres insoportable, Moony –dijo acurrucándose junto a él bajo las mantas.**

**-Sólo espero que me sigas queriendo. No imagino amar a nadie que no seas tú –suspiró Remus.**

**James solo lo besó tiernamente en los labios y los dos se fundieron en el abrazo que tanto necesitaban para sentirse mejor.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**En la habitación contigua, otros dos amantes dialogaban sobre la idea propuesta por Remus. Ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera la mejor alternativa para su relación, aunque a diferencia de Sirius, Lily también pensaba en la seguridad de ambos.**

**-No se me ocurre otra cosa que podamos hacer para que yo viva segura en Londres. James me protegerá.**

**-¿Y yo que, Lily? Me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que los mortífagos encuentren la manera de destruir el hechizo. Y mientras tanto, a penas podré verte.**

**-Sirius, la única manera de destruir el hechizo sería que tu revelaras la localización de nuestra casa. Y estoy segura de que no lo harás –dijo Lily intentando tranquilizarle.**

**-¡No me pongas esa carita de cordero degollado¿Qué pasará si lo descubren y me cazan? No sé si podría mantener el secreto. La muerte por Cruciatus es lenta y dolorosa.**

**-Sirius, en el remoto caso de que eso pasase, no desearé vivir sabiendo que te mataron por mi culpa –afirmó Lily. –De un modo u otro todos los auror estamos destinados a morir a servicio del ministerio. Por todos los magos del planeta. El que no debe ser nombrado es peligroso, en Francia están empezando a haber revueltas de jóvenes captados por él. Si no conseguimos detenerlo ni muggles ni magos estarán a salvo. No podemos escondernos como ratones mientras sus servidores nos persiguen.**

**Sirius bajó la mirada. Estaba preocupado. Por primera vez, algo le parecía importante. Antes sólo había tenido que cuidar de sí mismo, y tampoco tenía mucho apego a su propia vida. De repente se sentía responsable de haber puesto en peligro la vida de Lily, pidiéndole que volviera a Londres. Había sido egoísta pedirle que se casara con él, sólo el hecho de estar juntos ya era peligroso para ambos.**

**-Está bien. Será más seguro vivir con James –admitió.**

**Lily se sintió aliviada. Con un poco de suerte, Severus no lo relacionaría con ella y estaría a salvo de él. Haría falta más suerte con James... apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Todo iría bien.**

**Pronto, los cuatro habitantes de la casa dormían. Remus y James abrazados y cansados, habían caído rendidos. Lily, con su melena rojiza desperdigada por la almohada, Sirius, acariciando inconscientemente las líneas de la figura de la mujer que dormía a su lado. Fue el último en cerrar finalmente los ojos. Aunque preocupado, el leve placer de contemplarla en la penumbra antes de dormir lo llenó de felicidad.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñ**

**Lejos, ajeno a esta escena conciliadora, Severus Snape se retorcía en la cama, embriagado por el suave incienso de su habitación y por las copas de más que llevaba encima. Se había ahorrado salir de casa: prefería decaer tranquilamente en su solitario escondrijo que hacerlo en público, sin nadie que le llevara a casa más tarde.**

**Pese al frío, sudaba y se sentía mareado. No tenía ganas de dormir, pero tampoco se atrevía a ir hasta su laboratorio para preparar una poción que mejorara su estado, pues las manos le temblaban y no veía con claridad.**

**Abrió el armario, pensando que quizá quedara un poco de la poción que había preparado la última vez. Tubo suerte, en el fondo de la botella todavía quedaba una pequeña cantidad del líquido amoratado tan eficaz contra el mareo.**

"**Suficiente para esta insignificante indisposición" se dijo antes de beberlo a pequeños sorbos.**

**Después, se tumbó en la cama a esperar que le hiciera efecto. Apenas quince minutos más de divagaciones fueron suficientes para que esto sucediera, y entonces se levantó.**

**Se vistió decentemente y cogió su abrigo largo y su capa oscura para salir, deseando encontrar consuelo en alguien, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de conseguirlo.**

**El frío invernal le sorprendió, pero decidido a no volver a entrar en su casa, caminó con tal de calentarse un poco las piernas. Se sentó en uno de esos peligrosos parques que de noche se llenaban de gente nada recomendable y por el día de ruidosos paquetitos babosos jugando en los columpios.**

**A Severus no le molestaban los sospechosos individuos muggles que se daban a sus estúpidos e ilegales vicios, ninguno de ellos era una verdadera amenaza; cualquier acto hostil podía ser facilmente repelido con un simple movimiento de varita.**

**No pasó mucho tiempo mirando su marca y pensando en Lily cuando oyó una temida voz.**

**-Hola, Severus –dijo una verdadera amenaza a su espalda.**

**-Lucius –murmuró sin inmutarse.**

**-Buen trabajo el de la otra noche –dijo el mortífago con voz hiriente. El tono dejaba bien claro que se burlaba de él. –Por fin has ganado tu marca.**

**Severus contestó gruñendo un monosílabo, aún sin mirar al rubio. Lucius lo cogió bruscamente de la barbilla y lo levantó obligándolo a mirarle. El banco seguía entre ellos y Snape tuvo que arrodillarse patéticamente sobre él para no hacerse daño.**

**-¿Qué coño quieres Lucius? Dilo y déjame ya.**

**-Severus, Severus, Severus –lo reprendió una voz femenina desde las sombras. -¿Es esa manera de hablarle a un hermano de rango superior?**

**-¡Bellatrix!**

**-Suéltalo, Lucius –ordenó. –No conseguirás nada haciéndole daño a nuestro amigo. Es comprensible que esté turbado por su primer asesinato, es como follar la primera vez. Al principio duele un poco, pero es cuestión de tomarle el gusto –soltó con una lúgubre carcajada.**

**-Bellatrix, eres obscena –le espetó Lucius soltando sobre el banco de madera a su presa, que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por escapar.**

**-El lord oscuro tiene planes para ti, Severus. Nos ha mandado a informarte. Perdona a Lucius por su brusquedad. Será mejor que me acompañes.**

**Severus se levantó docilmente dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pidiera. Sabía que la menor rebeldía sería pagada con su vida, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, no quería imaginar el castigo.**

**-Y tú, ya puedes irte -ordenó Bellatrix a Malfoy despectivamente.**

**Lucius obedeció con condescendencia, con demasiada condescendencia, pensó Snape. Pero Lucius se desapareció dejándolos a solas, de manera que siguió a Bellatrix hasta una casa descuidada aunque agradable.**

**Entraron y ella le condujo hasta un salón de estilo oriental, sin ningún tipo de asiento, pero con cómodas alfombras.**

**Bellatrix dejó caer su abrigo por ahí y se sentó sensualmente en una alfombra invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Sus serpenteantes curvas se contorneaban bajo un vestido corto y ajustado, y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla.**

**Con un movimiento de varita, encendió la chimenea. Severus se sentó, con desconfianza.**

**-Vamos, Severus, ahora somos hermanos mortífagos. Y no podré hablar contigo debidamente si no te relajas...**

**En su cara se formó una malévola aunque insinuante sonrisa.**

Gracias a todos los que leeis. Mi ordenador esta fatal desde hace meses ahora por fin puedo publicar. Besos a todos


	15. Una boda y Harry

**Capítulo XV: Una boda y... Harry**

**Severus no bajó la guardia ni un instante. Sabía que el lobo se le acercaba vestido de oveja y no quitó la vista de encima de Bellatrix. La mujer no se desanimó por la inicial reserva de su víctima. Sabía como se hacían esas cosas.**

**-¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó inocentemente ella.**

**Con un movimiento de varita, una bandeja con dos copas de madera se acercó a ellos. Bellatrix sirvió ambos vasos de la misma botella. Severus olisqueo el líquido dentro de la copa que ella le ofrecía. Era muy fuerte, pero no le provocaría ningún efecto. Repasó algunas cosas que sabía sobre el Veritaserum y lo descartó.**

**Tras eliminar de sus sospechas varios venenos más, dio un trago al brebaje. Tenía un sabor dulce, algo áspero. No era vino, y no se parecía al sabor de ningún licor que hubiera probado antes. En todo caso, tenía la certeza de permanecer sobrio por la poción que había tomado a penas hacía una hora así que no se preocupó por eso.**

**-Tranquilo, Severus. No he envenenado la copa–dijo ella en tono bromista. –Hiciste un gran trabajo el otro día con esa familia de muggles. Nuestro Señor esta contento contigo.**

**-Nuestro Señor es muy generoso enviando a Malfoy para que me humille –replicó Severus.**

**-Lucius es un capullo –dijo Bellatrix con crudeza. Su cara reflejaba una extraña mezcla entre dolor resignado y odio.**

**Snape no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por sensibilidad que demostraba la cara de la mortífaga que tenía ante él. Sin embargo, no dejó de recordarse que quizá fingía.**

**Bellatrix le dirigió su mirada ardiente durante un instante y Severus se estremeció. La luz del fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el bello rostro de la mujer y daba calor a la sala, casi a oscuras y el misticismo que envolvía su cuerpo se extendía creando una atmósfera pesada.**

**-No parece que tengas muchos problemas con él –murmuró él. –Por lo menos no tantos como yo –dijo en voz mas baja todavía, casi inaudible.**

**Ella no dijo nada durante un tiempo, después se acercó a él y sujetó su brazo derecho con firmeza, dejando a la vista el tatuaje que ella también tenía grabado representando la calavera en llamas y la serpiente. Sus ojos no dejaban de clavarse en los de Severus, incomodándolo.**

**-No deberías estar aquí ¿sabes? –susurró ella en su oído mientras acariciaba las suaves líneas marcadas en la piel. –No deberías ser un asesino, no deberías haberte dejado engañar por Voldemort, no deberías haber permitido que te transformaran en Lucius –el hombre se estremeció ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro.**

**-Yo no soy como él –dijo Severus apartando la vista del tatuaje.**

**-Yo tampoco –suspiró Bellatrix. –Quizá lo único que nos diferencie ahora de él es que actuamos contra nuestra naturaleza al ser crueles.**

**Severus la miró a los ojos y sintiéndose atraído por la mujer que se entreveía tras la mortífaga despiadada. Sabía que ella no tendría ningún reparo en entregarle su cuerpo durante unas horas, pero se repitió mil veces que no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba engatusar por una tentación así.**

**Bellatrix no esperó a que él se decidiera, le había llevado allí con un objetivo muy claro. Sus manos se abrieron paso por el cuerpo del hombre que, desprevenido, no supo reaccionar negativamente al contacto.**

**Permitió que Bellatrix jugara con él, pues aún no comprendía las intenciones que tenía al provocarle. Sintió que sería demasiado tarde cuando se diera cuenta, pero los sensuales sistemas de persuasión de la mortífaga lo inmovilizaron.**

**Severus se recostó en la alfombra mansamente mientras la boca de Bellatrix lo hacía estremecerse. Con facilidad se desprendieron de la ropa oscura que ambos llevaban. Sentimientos de deseo casi olvidados afloraron en él, y sintió que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. En su cabeza el rostro de Lily se dibujó provocándole una morbosa sensación de placer y mantuvo los ojos cerrados para conservarla mientras Bellatrix se apoderaba poco a poco de él.**

**El suave calor de la chimenea y del cuerpo de la mujer a la que acariciaba le hicieron bajar la guardia por unos momentos casi infinitos, que disfrutó cada vez más intensamente hasta llegar a una especie de clímax interminable.**

**Justo en el momento en el que creía que se moriría sintió una presencia en su cabeza y todas sus dudas respecto a las intenciones de Bellatrix se desvanecieron. Supo que estaba siendo sometido a una macabra prueba fruto de la mente del que no debe ser nombrado.**

**Intentó actuar con naturalidad sin poder evitar que estremecimientos de miedo se unieran a los que ya recorrían su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, intentaba rechazar el ataque psíquico del que estaba siendo víctima. Lo único que podía hacer era permitir que Bellatrix se deslizara por su mente sin que viera realmente lo que estaba buscando.**

**Pocos habrían podido advertir que su mente estaba siendo violada en las circunstancias en las que él se encontraba, y de estos, menos aún podrían haber encubierto la traición que Snape escondía con semejante distracción. Pero el mortífago había sido subestimado.**

**La sensación de que la mujer serpenteaba por su cabeza además de por su cuerpo no tubo otro efecto que avivar sus reacciones una vez percibida. Severus la sujetó por la nuca y mordió sus labios consiguiendo abalanzarse sobre Bellatrix y tomar el control.**

**Ella sonrió al comprobar que Severus la había dejado entrar en su cabeza para demostrar que no tenía nada que esconder. También le gustó la idea de haber sido cazada por él.**

**Pronto, Snape rodó hacia la alfombra, liberándola del peso de su cuerpo. Ella descansó unos instantes y después se levantó para avivar el fuego.**

**-¿Puedo dormir aquí? –preguntó el hombre desde la alfombra.**

**-Claro –contestó. –Te lo has ganado.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñ**

**Remus jugueteaba con la cámara. Había sacado ya decenas de fotos de James y Lily. También mías con los dos o con cada uno de ellos. En algunas también salía él. Peter estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, conocía el plan del fidelius, pero todos habíamos decidido ocultarle que el matrimonio era de conveniencia.**

**Lily iba vestida de blanco y James estaba muy guapo con su túnica de gala. Todo había sido perfecto. Dumbledore había arreglado una ceremonia informal y modesta a la que habían acudido sólo los amigos más cercanos.**

**Yo me sentía solo. Durante todo el día estuve sonriendo sin mucho ánimo, pensando en el futuro.**

**Por la tarde, llegó el momento de hacer el hechizo. Desde el salón se oían las voces de Lily y James despidiéndose de Remus en la entrada.**

**Colagusano tendría que marcharse. Pero yo no quería que se fuera, pues eso significaba que habría que realizar el hechizo.**

**-¿Qué te pasa, Sirius? –preguntó Peter al ver mi cara.**

**-Tengo metido en la cabeza el miedo a que alguien del lado oscuro me encontrará y lo soltaré todo. Ellos me están persiguiendo. No es seguro. Pienso que quizá no debería hacerlo...**

**-Es una dura carga. Imagino que lo has pensado mucho. Debes amar a James casi tanto como yo. Los partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado son crueles.**

**-Quiero a James como a un hermano. Y a Lily... pero no sé si podré soportar la muerte lenta y dolorosa sin traicionarlos –empecé a sentirme inseguro, hundido entre mis miedos.**

**-¿No hay otra persona que lo pueda hacer? –preguntó Peter, con aparente buena voluntad. -Tendría que ser alguien capaz de pasar desapercibido ante los partidarios de quien tu sabes y fiel a James. Quizá alguien que no trabaje en el ministerio. Yo podría encargarme de protegerlos –sugirió inocentemente.**

**-¡Es verdad! James confía mucho en ti. Eres el guardián perfecto. Nadie sospechará de alguien como tú. Pero... –objeté refrenando mi emoción. –es mi responsabilidad...**

**-Vamos, Sirius, te aseguro que estarán en las mejores manos.**

**Dudé un momento antes de aceptar.**

**Lily y James realizaron el hechizo esa misma tarde y Peter juró proteger a sus amigos en toda circunstancia ante mis propias narices.**

**Por la noche, me deslicé furtivamente en el dormitorio de Lily, para esperarla mientras se despedía de James, que dormiría en casa de Remus.**

**Cuando por fin apareció en el umbral de la puerta no pude contener un suspiro de admiración. Estaba perfecta.**

**-Llevo todo el día deseando arrancarte ese vestido.**

**-Yo también llevo todo el día deseando arrancármelo –dijo Lily de buen humor. –Pero que tú lo hagas es mucho mejor.**

**Quizá fue esa noche. La luz tenue de las velas, el perfecto ambiente, los ojos verdes de la mujer más maravillosa a la que conoceré jamás. El perfume de rosas que hacía tanto que no se ponía. El deseo de sentir que nada conseguiría separarnos...**

**Siempre supe que mi primer hijo se llamaría Harry.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñ**

**-Muy bien, Severus, cada vez me eres más útil –siseó el Señor Oscuro. –Después de lo de la otra noche, me he enterado de cierto... problema. Una profecía. ¿Has oído hablar de ello?**

**-No, mi señor.**

**A penas se podía distinguir la opaca figura del Señor Oscuro en la penumbra, amenazante, y otra mucho más sumisa, la de Snape, que apenas levantaba la vista del suelo entablado. Ambas sombras se encontraban en el medio de la habitación, ante el escritorio vacío. Tras este, en una esquina, sentada en una simple silla de madera un tercer personaje observaba en silencio.**

**-Por supuesto, habrás oído hablar del matrimonio Potter –continuó el que no debe ser nombrado.**

**-Apenas algunos rumores, mi señor –mintió Snape.**

**-Sabes quizá que Lily Potter dará a luz a su hijo el próximo julio. –Severus asintió. Estaba mucho más enterado de lo que admitía. –Ese niño debe ser destruido, Severus, y la única manera de conseguirlo es encontrar al protector de la casa de los Potter.**

**-Sin duda es Sirius Black, señor. Es el mejor amigo de Potter.**

**-¿Y el licántropo? Y esa sabandija de Pettigrew... podría ser cualquiera de ellos. No debemos presuponer, querido amigo. Por eso he decidido encomendarte a ti esta misión.**

**-¿Habláis de encontrar a su guardián?**

**-Exacto. Pero no sólo eso. Tu misión consistirá en persuadirlo para que se aparte de Potter, hacerlo caer en nuestras redes.**

**-¿A que debo el honor de esta tarea? –protestó. –Mortífagos con más experiencia podrían...**

**-¡No hay mortífago con más experiencia que tú tratándose de James Potter, Severus! ¿O acaso has olvidado Hogwarts?**

**-No, mi señor –contestó Severus asintiendo con humildad.**

**-Muy bien. Deberás empezar por la presa más fácil. Atrae al pobre Peter a mi rebaño, Severus, y serás recompensado. –prometió el Señor Oscuro con malicia, acercándose a la figura que esperaba tras la mesa e invitándole a levantarse.**

**El joven rostro de Bellatrix se vio claramente un instante bajo la escasa luz que entraba del exterior. Severus dibujó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y asintió.**

**-Así será. –aceptó el mortífago, antes de retirarse.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñ**

**Severus no necesitó trabajar mucho para encontrar al guardián. Sabía perfectamente que era uno de los tres estúpidos amiguitos de la infancia de Potter. Las noticias vuelan en el mundo mágico y cuando tienes tantos espías como el que no debe ser nombrado es fácil enterarse de todo. Y Severus podía acceder a casi toda la información.**

**Sabía todo lo que se podía saber de los Potter. Lily y James eran una obsesión para él. Y mientras tejía su red alrededor de la familia, esperando el momento en que uno de aquellos insensatos cayera en ella, no dejaba de ojear todas las noches las fotos de archivo de Lily.**

**Sin embargo, tardó algún tiempo en recopilar las direcciones que necesitaba, los auror vivían escondidos. Pero Peter Pettigrew no era un auror. Un par de preguntas aquí y allá y le fue sencillo encontrarle.**

**Así pues, empezó por lo más fácil, se presentó en la casa del individuo más débil y lo esperaba cuando volvió de trabajar, con el uniforme de combate de mortífago puesto. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera él el guardián, pero seguramente sabía quién era.**

**-¿Quien es? ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa? –preguntó muy asustado al descubrir al hombre en su salón.**

**-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. –dijo Severus con una malévola sonrisa.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**Los pasillos de urgencias de San Mungo se encontraban despejados, en el relativo silencio de la gente de la sala de espera, cuando por la puerta grande aparecí en mi moto voladora con una mujer sangrando en el asiento trasero.**

**Los médicos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Iba con las dos piernas del mismo lado, y los vaqueros estaban llenos de sangre. Lloraba mucho.**

**-Está de ocho meses –dije a los médicos viendo como se la llevaban.**

**Una medimaga me hizo algunas preguntas y me indicó que podía esperar en la sala de espera de la planta de maternidad.**

**Tenía miedo por Lily. Se había desmayado dándose un golpe y no había parado de sangrar desde entonces. Lloró porque quizá estaba perdiendo a su hijo. Nada le había hecho tanta ilusión desde hacía siglos.**

**Las horas se hicieron interminables, llegaron Remus y James para apoyarme. Sobre todo James, había cogido mucho cariño a Lily durante el tiempo que habían vivido juntos y la quería como a la mejor amiga que había tenido. Cuando apareció su despeinada cabeza por la puerta no pude evitar darle un abrazo.**

**Una hora más tarde llegó Peter, James lo había llamado mucho antes, pero él no quiso decir por qué había tardado tanto, y se le notó nervioso. Todos pensamos que sería por Lily.**

**Expectantes, pasamos allí toda la mañana y a medio día, aquella tarde de un verano caluroso, me dejaron ver a Lily.**

**-Ha sido difícil –recuerdo que me dijo la medimaga. –Pero ha conseguido salir adelante. Se había desgarrado un poco la placenta y por eso ha roto aguas antes de tiempo.**

**-¿Y mi hijo?**

**-Es un niño. Ahora está siendo examinado, pero lo podrá ver pronto.**

**Apareció otro de los medimagos por la puerta, con mi niño recién nacido en brazos y dejó que lo cogiera. Era tan frágil y arrugadito que no pude menos que enamorarme perdidamente de él en cuanto lo vi. Juré que siempre lo protegería. Y no me di cuenta de que Peter me miraba con nerviosismo.**

**tñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñtñt**

**-Pettigrew no tardará mucho más en ceder, mi señor. Es débil y estúpido.**

**-Eso espero, Severus, empiezo a impacientarme. Ese niño es la clave de mi destrucción.**

**-Pronto tendréis a vuestra víctima vulnerable. Esperad sólo un poco más.**

**-Quiero a esa lagartija pútrida de Pettigrew a mis pies en menos de dos semanas. Apáñatelas como puedas. Ahora retírate. Quiero pensar.**

**Severus salió del despacho molesto, pero tranquilo. Podía conseguirlo acelerando un poco las cosas. De manera que decidió hacer otra visita a su querido amigo Peter.**


End file.
